The Complicated Life Of Harry Potter
by kevin1984
Summary: See Inside for details of the Challenge. Harry/Tracey/Astoria/Hermione/Katie Bell/Gabby (Daphne friend with benefits) Slaves: Pansy/Romilda.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge set by Zombyra

setting/plot: post 3rd year Harry learns that he has a marriage contract to Tracey Davis and takes his rightful place as the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and by conquest the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.

Ginny is to be a lesbian and involved with Luna.

Harry's wives are to be: Tracey, Hermione and Astoria.

Slaves: Pansy (she attacked Hermione which is seen as an attack on Harry)  
Romilda (Not sure on this one.)

Good but misguided Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**A/N: At present this story has no title, however if anyone thinks of a good title then please let me know. Note unlike canon Harry will be Fourteen instead of thirteen. Astoria will also be thirteen in this story, meaning she is a year younger then her sister Daphne.**

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry stared out of the small window in his room. He had only recently arrived after running away from his relatives. Harry couldn't believe what he had done. In his anger he had performed some accidental magic, and had blown up his Uncle Vernon sister, after she had insulted his dead parents. He turned to look to his bed. On his arrival to the leaky Cauldron, he had been met by the Minister of magic personally. The Minister had informed him, that he wouldn't get into any trouble, due to the magic being accidental. The Minister then had mentioned about him being reckless, going out by himself when there was a mass murderer on the loose. Of course he hadn't gone into detail, so this had left Harry rather confused, at what this so called murderer had to do with him. He had tried to ask the minister that exact question, but for him to shove a huge pile of books into his arms, before posing for a photo, then vanishing in the Cauldron fireplace.

Harry looked at the various texts he would be studying this year. One book immediately drew is attention, it was a leather bound book, covered in fur, but that wasn't the most unusual thing about it. The book had teeth. Harry picked the book up only to drop it again after it suddenly jumped out of his hand. He jumped onto his bed and grabbed his shoes as the book seemed to want to eat them. He then noticed the book vanish under his bed. Not to risk loosing his fingers or his hands, he stood on his bed. He knew the only way the thing would come out was if there was something to bite. Harry then looked at his hand where he was still holding his shoes. He then held one over the edge of the bed by it's laces. What he was planning to do needed precise timing. He dropped the shoe and watched as the book attempted to bite it. Seeing his chance, he leapt off the bed and landed with both his feet on the top of the book. Noticing it was stunned for the moment, Harry searched for something he could use to bind it shut. All he could find was a tatty piece of string, luckily enough it was just the right length to bind the book shut. Harry then opened his trunk before lopping the book inside.

Harry then looked at the small clock by his bed. It was nearly eleven. Harry found himself yawning and quickly changed into his sleep wear. In all honestly this consisted of a t-shirt three times the size of him, and pair of old boxers. Harry quickly got into bed, and just laid there thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. He had noticed that his robes were getting too small for him, and decided that he would visit his vault tomorrow to get some gold out, so that he could buy a new set. What Harry didn't realise, was that his visit to the bank tomorrow would be more then just a visit to his vault.

**Next Day**

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of tapping on his window. He turned his head to see Hedwig was trying to get in. Harry could see that she had a letter in her beak. He pulled the covers off himself and walked towards the window before opening it. He then watched Hedwig fly in before perching on the small table in the room. Harry gently stroked her feathers before taking the letter from her beak. He knew who it was from, the moment he saw the handwriting. He carefully opened the letter, and read it.

_Dear Harry_

_Professor Dumbledore contacted me about your little bit of accidental magic last night. He also told me that you were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, till September the 1st, when we would be heading back to Hogwarts. I managed to convinced my parents to allow me to join you at the leaky Cauldron. I should be there later this evening. Hope you are well and really looking forward to seeing you._

_All my Love_

_Hermione x_

Harry sighed before placing the letter back into the envelope, he then went behind the screen to have a wash and get change. Harry groaned, even when the Leaky Cauldron was located in the muggle world, it still refused to have the basic essentials. Once he had finished washing himself in the small tin basin, he pulled out his trunk and wondered what he should wear. In theory he didn't have much choice. He only had a few outfits and all of them were three times the size of him. In the end he settled on an old pair of jeans and an old jumper. He then wrapped his Hogwarts robe around himself, at least no one would be able to see what he was wearing grabbed his wand and opened his room door. He had just got to the stairs when he saw Tom the bar owner carrying a tray of food.

"Huh Morning Master Potter. I was just bringing your breakfast. Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Harry took the food from Tom then walked down the stairs. "I was planning to, but seeing how you went through all the trouble to make this breakfast, then it's only fair that I eat it before I leave."

Harry placed the tray onto one of the tables and sat down to eat his breakfast. Once he had finished, he took his plate up to the bar, thanked Tom, then made his way to the back of the inn where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Harry removed his wand and tapped each brick once, just as Hagrid had done in his first year. He smiled as the stones began to part allowing him to pass through into the Alley. He walked out onto the cobble streets to see various witch and wizards walking around. Many of them had children with them, and it was clear that they were shopping for school supplies. Harry turned and locked eyes with the tall building that stood in the middle of the Alley. He then pushed the doors open. He walked up to one of the counters and waited in line to be seen. It was then he suddenly realised that he didn't have his key.

"Name!"

Harry failed to noticed that he had already reached the front of the queue. He looked towards the Goblin now staring at him. Harry cringed as the Goblin smiled baring it's teeth. Harry quickly replied.

"Harry Potter sir."

The Goblin looked at the young boy in front of him. He was most surprised to hear the young wizard call him sir. Most witches and Wizards called them things, only a select few wizarding family addressed the Goblins with respect, and one of them had been the Potter family. The Goblin noticed the nervousness of the boy in front of him, as he hopped from one foot to the next.

"How can I help you today Mr Potter.?"

Harry nervously looked up. This was the first time he had spoken to a Goblin by himself. Normally he had people around him, who did the talking for him.

"Well , I would like to withdraw some gold from my vault, the problem is I don't have my key with me, as Professor Dumbledore hold onto it for me."

The Goblin eyes narrowed. "Well Mr Potter, your key should always be with you. It is an offense for someone else to hold onto your key for you. If you go take a seat over there I will call someone to assist you."

Harry nodded, and took a seat on the bench the Goblin had pointed to. He then noticed the Goblin turn to one of his colleagues pointing towards him. Harry kept his gaze toward the floor. After all he didn't want to risk insulting the Goblins. He suddenly looked up when a small Goblin with glasses approached him.

"Mr Potter. If you would follow me."

Harry stood up and followed the Goblin through a set of doors. He carried on following the Goblin down a long corridor, that seemed to go on for miles. Eventually the stopped outside on of the offices. Harry noticed a strange crest on the door. It showed two Lions pawing a shield, with a Phoenix in full flight above it. Harry heard a little cough, and looked to see the Goblin gesturing for him to come inside. Harry stood by the seat opposite the desk and waited for the Goblin to give him permission to sit down. This of course had not gone unnoticed by the Goblin now looking at him.

"Take a seat Mr Potter. Now allow me to Introduce myself. My name is Axehandle, and I have been your families account manager for nearly 100 years. I understand that you have recently turned fourteen is that correct?"

Harry just nodded and allowed the Goblin to continue.

"Tell me Mr Potter, did your magical guardian ever mentioned to you, that once you turned fourteen, and if you are the last living descendent of a family line, then you could be emancipated and take up your rightful place as Lord?"

Harry shook his head no. He noticed the Goblin frown, then scribble something onto some parchment.

"I see, well Now that you are fourteen, you are entitled to become head of your family line. This will mean that you no longer require a magical guardian, and that in the eyes of Gringotts and your Ministry, you will be seen as an adult wizard. You would also be exempt from the under-age magical laws in our world."

Harry eyes widened. He had just wanted to grab some gold from his vault, now he was being told, that if he wanted then he could become head of his family line. Harry looked into the eyes of the Goblin.

"Well it would be nice to be in charge of my own finances, it would also be nice to be able to use magic when I wanted. At least then I could study ahead without fear of being arrested. What do I need to do, in order to take up my place as head of the Potter family?"

The Goblin pulled from his draw a old dagger and an old piece of parchment. "First I must make sure that you are who you say you are. Normally this would be a simple process of matching your blood to your key. However due to your key being in the possession of your magical guardian, then we have to perform a small ritual. If you could take this dagger, draw it across the palm of your hand, and allow some of your blood to hit the parchment."

Harry took the dagger, and stabbed the blade into the palm of his hand before drawing a small slit across his hand. Several drops of his blood hit the parchment. Harry then noticed that his hand healed leaving no trace of a cut ever being there. He looked down at the parchment and noticed that it was beginning to spread out across the page. Finally it began to write various things. Once the blood had stopped writing Harry noticed the goblin look down on it. He noticed the surprise expression on his face, as the Goblin handed him the document.

_Harry James Potter_

_Age 14_

_Gender: Male_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Mother: Lily Ann Potter_

_Vaults entitled too: four._

_Harry James Potter Trust Fund: 50,000 galleons_

_Potter family vault: 125,000,000 galleons_

_Peverell family vault: 2,000,000 galleons_

_Slytherin Vault: (By right of conquest) 3,000,000 galleons_

_Outstanding Contracts: Marriage Contract between House Potter and House Davis._

Harry couldn't believe it, in some sick twisted joke, he was in fact the heir of Slytherin. Harry shook his head, all those times he was given the title in his second year, never had he thought in a million years that he would actually be the heir. Harry handed the Parchment back to the Goblin and watched as the Goblin scanned the Parchment again. Clearly the Goblin couldn't believe it either.

"Well Mr Potter, I must say your test has proved most surprising. It seems you are not only head to the Potter family, but also head of the Peverell and by conquest the Slytherin title as well. You are also contracted to marry Tracy Davis, the eldest Daughter of the Davis family. Of course she will not be the only one you will have to marry. Being head of three house lines means that you will need a wife for each line respectively."

Harry slumped down in his chair. If being the heir of Slytherin wasn't bad enough, he now found out he was contracted to marry a Slytherin. Harry wondered what else could go wrong this year. He looked up to see the Goblin smiling. Clearly someone was enjoying themselves.

"Very well Axehandle, I wish to take up the position of Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, and dare I say it Lord Slytherin."

Axehandle grinned before removing several documents from his desk. He then handed them over to Harry along with a red colour quill. He watched as the boy read through each page, before filling in the various details. Several time he stopped and rubbed the back of his hand.

"The pen is hurting me!"

The Goblin sighed. "Forgive Master Potter, I forgot that you were not raised in our world. The Object you are holding is known as a Blood Quill. It is used to fill in all legal documents as the contract his written in your blood sealing it."

Harry nodded, it took him an hour or so, but eventually he had filled everything in. He then handed the documents back to the Goblin and watched him stamp it, before it vanished. Harry then noticed the Goblin click his fingers. On the desk appeared three ring size boxes. Harry noticed the Goblin gesture for him to open them. Harry picked up the first ring box and opened it. The ring had the same crest as the one on the door he had seen before walking into the office, and guessed that this must be the Potter crest. He removed the ring from the box, before placing it on his finger. He felt an odd tingling go all the way around his body. He then removed the second ring, again it had a crest, but what was most odd was the design of it. There was no crest just a single silver triangle. He placed the ring on his finger next to the Potter ring and again noticed the tingling around his body. He opened the final ring box and gasped at the detail of the ring. The middle of the gold band were two snakes coiled looking at each other. Right in the centre of both was a small emerald. Again Harry placed the ring on his finger. Once all the rings had been placed on his fingers he turned back to the Goblin and noticed him holding out three small piece of plastic. Harry took them from him and just looked at them wide eyed.

"Isn't this what muggles use?"

The Goblin nodded. "Indeed Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin. Due to the amount of vaults you control, it is easier for you to have one for each vault. You will find all the shops will accept them now, however they are only given out to our most esteemed clients. Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harry thought for a minute then looked up. "is their any chance you can contact the Davis family and tell them that I have been made aware of the contract and if they wish to cancel, due to me and Tracy being in different houses then that is fine with me."

The Goblin nodded. "I can see how you being the heir of Slytherin and being in Gryffindor worries you. Especially knowing that you are contracted to marry a girl from that house. However rest assured Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin. Just because someone is in Slytherin, doesn't make them evil, after all the traits are cunning and ambitious, nowhere does it state that you have to be evil. Also the Davis family are neutral and have no ties to the late Dark Lord."

Harry nodded, he then left the bank, loaded with his three new debit cards, he intended to go on a small shopping spree. Now was his chance to get rid of his old clothes and buy himself a completely new wardrobe. He walked into Madame Malkin to see the owner measuring a blonde hair girl, Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. She was very pretty, it was then he noticed an older version of the girl looking at him. He knew who this was, her name was Daphne Greengrass, and he guessed that this girl on the stool must have been her younger sister. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by another assistant approaching him.

"Can I help you young man?"

Harry shook the cobwebs from his head and smiled at the assistant. She couldn't have been more then eighteen.

"Yes I was wondering if you could have some robes made for me. You see I have just been made head of three families and need a set of robes with all three crest on them. Also my Gryffindor Robes have gotten a little short and I would like to purchase some more of them too."

Harry noticed the eldest blonde had over heard him mention that he was now head of three families. He noticed her eyes widened. He then turned back to the assistant.

"Price is no problem, however the three crest that are need are Potter, Peverell and finally Slytherin."

He noticed the assistants eyes widened at the name Slytherin. He also noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing and was now staring at him. Harry groaned he wished that they would go back to what they were doing. However no one seemed to move a muscles. Harry suddenly turned to find himself blinded by a camera flash. He slowly opened his eyes to see Madame Malkin pushing a women with huge glasses and a camera man out of the shop.

"For the last time Rita, I told you leave my customers alone."

Harry heard the door slam. He then noticed Madame Malkins speak to her assistant, before sending her over to help the two blondes on the other side of the shop. Harry then found himself face to face with the owner.

"Very well My Lord. If you could stand on the stool and we will get you measured. Good grief what on earth is a Lord of your station doing in clothes like that. I think you're in need of not just robes My Lord but a whole new wardrobe. Now lets see."

Harry felt like he had been standing on the stool for a good few hours. By this time he was the only one left in the store. He suddenly found his vision all blurry. He wondered what was causing it, and slowly removed his glasses. He wiped his eyes and opened them, however instead of being blurry like normal, he found out that he could see quite clearly, he also felt himself suddenly growing and filling out a little, much to the surprise of Madame Malkins, who was attempting to measure him.

"Must be the magic of the rings you wear My lord. Ok one more measurement and all done. The Robes should be ready by tomorrow, also here is a few outfits from our muggle range. At least they will look better then what you are wearing now."

Harry took the clothes from Madame Malkin and went into one of the changing rooms to get changed. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was nice to have clothes that actually fitted him. He dumped his old clothes into one of the bags his clothes had come in. Once he walked out of the changing room, he walked up to the counter to pay for his goods.

"How much will this all be please."

Madame Malkin, began to add everything up. Finally she looked up. "Well it would normally be around 10,000 galleons, however due to you being my land lord then you are entitled to a discount. So the total amount is 5,000 galleons."

Harry was confused. "Sorry land lord, What do you mean?"

Madame Malkin looked up. "Well the Potter family own nearly every shop in Diagon Alley. The only shops they don't own are in Knockturn Alley, which are owned by the Black Family. Now how will you be paying?"

Harry handed over the Peverell card and watched as Madame Malkin scanned it through her till. "Thank you my Lord, all done. Your robes will be ready by twelve pm at the latest. Good day."

Harry left the shop and carried on walking down the Alley. He wondered just what other surprises were in store for him.

**Thank You to gaschalk, for looking over this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money from this story.  
**

**A/N: I tried, i really did, but just couldn't ignore Daphne in this story. She won't be a wife, but she will still get plenty of screen time with Harry.  
**

**Davis Manor**

Tracy Davis, a fourteen year old girl sat at her dresser, brushing her long brunette hair. She had just spoken to her best friend Daphne Greengrass, who had revealed some interesting information too her. She thought back to the conversation they had a few hours ago.

_Flash Back_

_Tracy sat on one of the sofas reading a book. When the lounge fireplace glowed green. Tracy put the book down and noticed her best friends face in the flame. Carious to see what she wanted, she crawled on her hands and knees in front of the fire._

"_Is__ anything wrong Daph? You normally send me a owl if you want to talk."_

_Daphne gave her best friend a knowing grin. "I say something up. Guess who Tory and i bumped into today at the alley?_

_Tracy looked at Daphne blankly, she had no idea, and just shook her head. "No idea Daphne, but the way you are acting, it has to have been someone really important."_

_Daphne smirked again. "Well you could say that. I bumped into your future husband, it seems he had just come from Gringotts. I was in Madame Malkins helping Astoria try on a few robes, when he walked in. For some odd reason he looked straight me and Astoria. Anyway one of Madame Malkin assistants went to help him. I over heard most of the conversation. It seems he had decided to take up his position as head of the Potter family. However that wasn't the best bit. It turns out that he is not only the head of the Potter family, but two others as well. One is the Peverell line, the other is the most shocking of them all. You remember when everyone was calling him the heir of Slytherin last year? We joked that there was no way he could be the heir. Well it turns out we were wrong. He is in fact Lord Slytherin now."_

_Tracy eyes widened. "Get out of here, your joking right?"_

_Daphne shook her head. "No i'm not. It seems you won't be the only girl in his life Tracy, you know you can't provide for more then one line. I'm pretty sure I can work out who will be Lady Peverell, in fact I would bet my entire family fortune on it._

_Tracy looked at Daphne puzzled. "Who are you talking about?"_

_Daphne eyes widened. Her best friend couldn't be this clueless. After all the girl she was thinking about never left Potter's side. The two were always together, granted the Weasley boy was part of the trio, but she could tell that the two would rather not have the red head garbage bin for company. _

"_Come on Tracy isn't it obvious. I'm talking about the Granger girl. He's head over heels for her, and I'm certain she feel the same way about him. If my hunch is correct then she would likely take up the position of Lady Peverell, which leaves one spot for Lady Slytherin."_

_Tracy frowned, she had known about the contract since she was twelve years old. The sight of seeing that muggle-born all over her betrothed really ticked her off. However there was nothing that could be done about it. In the end she was a snake, and he was a lion. The moment they had been sorted into different houses, she had sent a letter to her father, asking that they cancel the contract, however her father had insisted, that the contract will still stand. Tracy noticed her best friend staring at her._

"_Sorry spaced out. You mentioned he needs a Lady Slytherin, who you think that could be? After all the only girl he hangs around with is Granger. " Tracy noticed a glint in her best friends eye. That glint meant that Daphne was planning something. "What are you thinking Daphne, I know that look and it's never a good sign."_

_Daphne grinned evilly. "Well we might not be able to have a say over who his Lady Peverell is, however i've been reading up on a few thing in Hogwarts History. According to the rule. If an heir takes up the Lordship of one of the founder, he or she must then reside within that founders house."_

_Tracy eyes widened. "You mean now that Harry is Lord Slytherin, then he will have no choice but to be transferred into our house?"_

_Daphne smiled and nodded. "Plus I think I have the perfect Lady Slytherin in mind. Of course I would jump at the chance, but i'm betrothed to Zabini so i'm out of the question. However I do know of a certain Blonde sister of mine, In fact you should have seen her walking home, after seeing Harry, the little brat wouldn't shut up about him, i've spoken to my father about the idea too, and he's in agreement. He thinks if Astoria was to marry Harry, and become Lady Slytherin, then we could aline ourself with House Slytherin In the wizengamot."_

_Tracy eyes widened again. "Not to mention his other titles. He would be able to decided if a bill was passed or not. After all the three families he is head of are Most Noble Ancient Houses, Potter and Peverell seven votes each and Slytherin being a founder 10 votes."_

_Daphne nodded. "Exactly, so when Harry is placed in Slytherin, we do what we can to make him see Astoria as his potential Lady Slytherin, you being the future Lady Potter should be able to sway his decision, especially if you mention that you don't mind Astoria being part of your future."_

_Tracy nodded, in understanding, however something had her confused. "Daphne why the hell would your father set up a marriage contract with Zabini, when we both know he bats for the other team."_

_Daphne giggled. "That's the fun part his and my family think that he's straight. Beside I have spoken to him and he replied, although we are betrothed , there is no way that he could see to my needs, so i was entitled to have someone else see to them."_

_Tracy eyes widened at where this was going. "So not only do you want your sister to have a piece of my future husband, but you want a piece as well?"_

_Daphne giggled. "Maybe, beside there is nothing in the contract with Zabini saying that I have to be a virgin. Plus if you had seen him today, then you would understand why I want a piece of him. There's also another bonus to having him in Slytherin. What he say goes, which means that the blonde little ferret is about to get a rude awakening, and I for one can't wait to see the little shit knocked down a peg or two."_

_End of Flashback_

Tracy grinned, she had to admit when a plan was needed then there was no one better then Daphne. They had decided that they would both start the plan straight away. They would find Harry on the Hogwarts Express then sit with him, of course she knew the Granger girl might be with him, but she wasn't going to be a real problem, especially when Harry was going to be transferred into Slytherin House. She grinned at her best friends idea. As Astoria was too young, then Daphne and herself would make sure Harry had plenty of female company. The truth was it was very rare for Daphne and her not to do anything together. Even in the dorms after the talk from Madame Pomfrey about the birds and bees and the important of taking care of ones needs, just to make sure a magical backlash never took place. So the two girls had began to experiment with each other, they both had quite enjoyed getting each other off. A small smile graced her face. Now though that pair was about to become a trio, and she couldn't wait.

**Leaky Cauldron.**

Harry walked up the stair to his room. He had decided that he would ask Hermione, if she fancied going on a shopping spree tomorrow. After all he was still in need of a brand new wardrobe, and maybe having a girl with him, would help him decide on various and clothes and outfits. He had just put some stuff in his trunk when there was a knock on his door. He opened to see Hermione looking at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, the bar owner told me that my friend was staying in this room. Forgive me I will leave you alone now."

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter. "Relax Mione it's me Harry."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, however nothing seemed to want to come out. Harry pulled her into his room getting a little squeal from her as he shut the door behind them. He noticed she had withdrawn her wand and was now backed up against a wall pointing at him.

"Who are you? And where is Harry Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione put your wand way. Its me. I've just gone through a few changes that's all. Look I will prove it to you. In our first year I rescued you from a troll, we also stopped our Defence Against The Dark Arts professor from stealing the Philosopher Stone. In the game of chess you played the black rook."

Hermione lowered her wand she knew everyone knew about Qurill but only Harry would know about the piece she played in the giant game of chess. She walked up to him, still giving him a confused look.

"Harry what happened to you? You no longer have your glasses, You're no longer skin and bones, you look like a completely different person."

Harry grinned then did a small mock twirl around the room

"What you don't like the new me? I think I look good, especially without my glasses don't you?"

Hermione bit her lip again. She in fact did think he looked good. In fact she thought he looked hot, but soon pushed that thought out of her head. She had found that she was having some very vivid dreams about her best friends. Dream that should never be revealed to anyone. God these hormones. It was then Hermione noticed the three rings on his fingers. The one that drew most attention was the one with the two snakes, coiled around what she could only assume was an emerald. She knew she had seen the ring before, suddenly it dawned on her, she noticed Harry trunk was open, quickly she dived into it pulling out his copy of Hogwarts A History.

"Hmm Mione, you could have asked."

Hermione looked up, her eyes then widened at what she had just done. She had gone into someone else property with out asking. She immediately began to panic.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I just saw the ring and knew I had seen it somewhere before, but couldn't think where. It was then I remembered it was in Hogwarts A History." Hermione then stood and flipped through the pages, suddenly she found what she was looking for. There on the page was a picture of Salazar Slytherin wearing that exact ring.

"Harry why are you wearing Salazar Slytherin ring?"

Harry looked down, it was then he noticed what had caused Hermione to go all research mode. He tried to cover it,

"Well you see, you remember in our second year, when people thought I was the heir of Slytherin, well it turns out that by right of conquest that I am the heir of Slytherin. When I defeated Voldemort as a baby, something must have happened to strip him of the title. The other two rings are the Potters and Peverell. I decided to visit Gringotts, to get a some gold. However it was there that I learnt as I was, the last living descendent of the Potter line, and was fourteen, legally I could then be emancipated and become a adult within our world. Unfortunately the ritual revealed that I was head of two other houses apart from the Potters. Peverell and Slytherin."

Hermione bit her lip, this was bad. She like Daphne had also read the book through and through and she knew now that Harry was Lord Slytherin, then by law he would have to transferred into Slytherin house. Hermione didn't like this for two reason. One she would miss the cuddles and snuggles they were both use to in the common room, the other was that a certain red head had started to show interested in her. She knew with Harry around then Ron wouldn't dare make a move. Now though she would be on her own defenceless.

"Harry you are aware that as you are now Lord Slytherin, then by law you will have to transferred into Slytherin house."

Harry's eyes widened. "You what!"

Hermione nodded, then handed Harry the book who then read the page she had bookmarked. This was no joke. he would by law have to become a Snake. Harry shook his head if marrying a snake wasn't bad enough, he now had to stay in the same house as his future Lady Potter. His eyes widened he had forgotten that part and knew that Hermione had a right too know.

"Hmm Hermione, there something else you should know. When I became a Lord all contracts immediately became active. It turns out that my parents before they died wrote up a marriage contract for me and someone else. In fact the person is in Slytherin. Her names Tracy Davis."

Hermione fell back onto the bed. This was all too much for her. First she finds out that her best friend, her secret crush was being transferred into Slytherin house, now she was learning that he was contracted to marry someone from the house. Hermione gritted her teeth at the wizarding world traditions. Everything was so bloody backwards.

Harry carefully sat down next to Hermione, she noticed that she had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Harry could see the news had shocked her.

"Hermione you ok?"

Hermione turned to her best friend, her chocolate brown eyes suddenly turned dark, she pushed him off the bed. What a stupid question, of course she wasn't bloody alright, to discover that crush was now betrothed to some Slytherin whore and that he would be spending the rest of his school years in the Snake den really had upset her. She was hoping that she could finally tell Harry how she felt about him, and hoped that he returned the same feelings, she stood up and was about to walk out of the room, when she felt Harry grab her hand.

"Get off me Harry! Just leave me alone."

Harry didn't know what had gotten into his best friend, but clearly she wasn't ok. Thinking quickly he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the door sealing and locking it. he then stood and forced Hermione to look at him.

"Not until you tell me, what's wrong Mione. Have i done something to upset you? If so then please tell me. If i don't know then I can't attempt to mend the gap between us."

Hermione looked up. her face was mess. her massacre had started to run, where she had been crying. She looked into Harry deep green eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion, but at the same time worry. Hermione sobbed for a little bit before getting her emotions under control.

"Oh Harry. I wanted us to be more then friends this year. I finally wanted to tell you my true feeling for you, but now finding out that I won't be able to spend anytime with you this years, and that you are contracted to be married to someone, well it just hurts so much."

Realisation suddenly hit Harry. Hermione was in love with him. She loved him like he had always loved her. He gritted his teeth, why did the fates have to be so fucking cruel. Harry then had an idea. he still had two title left, if Hermione wanted to be with him, that bad, then he would make it so. he lifted her chin gently.

"Mione. I've loved you since i rescued you from that troll in our first year. Also I never told you the reason why I went after the basilisk, it had nothing to do with it petrifying students, heck I wouldn't have cared if it had petrified everyone, but no it chose you. My Mione, once it had done that, I knew I had to kill it."

Hermione smiled, as Harry carressed her checks lovingly. She looked into his eyes and again and saw nothing but the truth. She leaned up and kissed him for the first time. She suddenly thought she had gone too far, but then smiled to herself as she felt Harry kiss her back. That small kiss turned into a full blown make out session on the bed. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, getting use to each others like and dislikes. Harry rolled both of them over so that Hermione was now on the bottom. Harry moved his mouth to her ear and then her neck, before gently cupping one of her breast. Harry though he had gone too far, when He looked into Hermione eyes to see her nod to continue. Harry sensing things could get out of hands really easy decided to stop. He looked to see the hurt expression on Hermione face.

"Why did you stop Harry?"

Harry titled her head up gently. "I didn't want things to go too far. After all we have declared our love for each other, and I felt maybe we might be rushing things a little, also there the little problem of the contract, as you know Tracy is to be Lady Potter, however i have two other titles that need filling. I know you don't agree how thinks are done in our world Mione, neither do i really, but laws are laws. I guess what I'm trying to say is. If you really wanted to make this work between us, then I am willing to make you my Lady Peverell, however it would mean that you would have to put aside all your moral thinking, as you would be one of three."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She didn't like it, but Harry was right. The question was. Did she actually feel that she could co-exist with two other girls in his life.

**Big Thank you to gaschalk for proof reading this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

** A/N: This Chapter is purely Harry and Hermione. Note Hermione will be rather Oc in this chapter.  
**

**Leaky Cauldron**

Hermione was still stood there, in front of Harry, as she thought about the question he had just asked her. At present she was in two minds, one was shouting no, absolutely not, its illegal and I don't want any part of it. The other half was thinking maybe it wouldn't be too bad. I might be one of three, but at least I would be with Harry, after all I can't think of anyone else that I would want to be with. Hermione then looked up.

"Ok Harry, I admit I am not too pleased with the idea. However if it is the only way for me to be with you, then my answer is yes, I would like to marry you and become your Lady Peverell. Of course you would have to get my father permission first."

Harry gulped. The last thing he wanted was too meet Hermione's parents, he had heard some rather scary stories about boys meeting their girlfriends father. Ones involving, shot guns and goodness knows what else. Not to mention it's not every day that you ask for your 14 year old girlfriends hand in marriage, especially when she would be one of three.

"Ok deal, but we have to do all this at Gringotts, after all its how things are done in the magical world. The Goblins will then write up a contract between House Peverell and House Granger. Once the contract is signed by both parties then it will become active the moment we turn seventeen. Also as my betrothed it will allow you to have certain protecting, stopping you from getting any unwanted attention."

Hermione listened to everything being said. To be truthful, she had no clue how her parents would take it. Yes they knew about Harry, and her feeling towards him, but having her being involved in a four way marriage, might be too much for them.

"Ok Harry, can I borrow Hedwig? I will send them a message, asking them to meet us here. We can all go tomorrow. Also I need to buy my runes kit and other materials for Arithamacy. What extra classes are you taking?"

Harry thought about the question, he was planning to take Divination and care of Magical creatures, but seeing how he was now going to be in Slytherin, maybe he could try something more challenging. After all if he had taken those two classes, it would have been only for Ron benefit anyway.

"Well, I was going to take divination and Care of Magical creatures, but thinking about it, none of those lessons will help me after I leave school, so I might go for the two classes you just mentioned. What were they again?"

Hermione eyes widened. Things had difinitely changed, it seemed Harry wanted to get his head down this year and study. Something that made her very happy.

"Well the main two are Ancient Runes, and Arithamacy."

Harry nodded. "Well, you want to go down and grab some dinner? The Weasley's won't be here until tomorrow night. That gives us a whole day together with out Ron, tagging along and insulting you every five minutes. In fact I'm amazed how you put up with him sometimes."

Hermione bit her lip, then sat down on the bed next to Harry. "Actually, the only reason I put up with him, is because he is your friend, personally sometimes I just wish it was just the two of us. After all I have seen how well you do with your homework, when he not around, in fact to be totally honest with you, I feel that he is holding you back."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and smiled as she relaxed into his embrace. He then kissed the top of her head.

"You know what Hermione. You're right. Ron does hold me back. In fact the only reason I don't do as well as I could is in case he gets jealous, but thinking about it, if he was my friend then he would support me. So no more playing dumb. It's time I used the brain that I inherited from my mum."

**Next Day**

Harry woke up, he opened his eyes and tried to climb out of bed, however he noticed his arm was pinned down by something. He turned to the side and saw a sleeping angel next to him. It was then he remembered that Hermione had decided to stay with him. Of course they hadn't done anything, but just waking up to having her in his arms, was something he could difinitely get use too. He gently kissed her on the lips, and watched as her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning my sweet Angel."

Hermione smiles and leans up to give him a kiss. "Morning yourself mister."

She then climbs out of bed in nothing more then her nightie, which Harry immediately noticed was too small for her. He looked down to see that the sight of Hermione had given him morning wood. Embarrassed at what Hermione might say he decided to stay under the covers and hoped that it would go away rather soon. He noticed Hermione, frowning at him.

"Harry are you going to get out of bed?"

Harry wasn't sure what to do, he still had his problem, and yet if he didn't get out of bed, then Hermione would most likely get a little angry with him. Carefully he pulled the covers over him and climbed out of bed, with the quilt still covering his bottom half. It was then he noticed Hermione gave him a puzzled look, before she finally realised what the problem was. She kind of blushed and giggled. In fact she was happy that her body had caused this reaction in Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, it's perfectly natural for boys to hmm wake up with a little problem. But if it makes you feel any better, I will turn around while you get dressed. Of course the other option is I could help you with it."

Harry's eyes widened, did he just hear correctly, Hermione was offering to help him with his problem? If it was about to go down, it stood at full attention now. Harry never knew Hermione could be this forward, after all he had always seen her as a rather shy girl.

"Hmm isn't that rushing things a little, I mean we are still only fourteen."

Hermione giggled. "Harry its not like we are going all the way, besides I want to spend as much time with you. Once we get off the Hogwarts Express, then you will be going into Slytherin. Now just relax, if its one think you know I like to do is read, and I have been reading up on this exact subject recently.

**Lime Interlude Harry/Hermione**

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened, Hermione had given him his first sexual experience, and he loved it. He felt bad that he never offered to return the favour, but guessed some time this year he would have the chance to. He quickly got dressed while Hermione went to get dressed in her room. Soon he was ready. He was about to leave the room when he noticed a tapping at his window. He smiled as he saw Hedwig with a letter in her beak. Carefully he opened the window and was about to take the letter, when Hedwig, refused to give it to him. It was then he noticed it was addressed to Hermione, and most likely was the reply from her parents. He held out his arm and watched as Hedwig jumped onto it. He then left the room just to see Hermione coming out of her room.

"Hermione, Hedwig got a letter for you."

Hermione smiled, then walked up and gave him a quick kiss before taking the letter from Hedwig's beak, she then opened it and began reading.

"Well it's from my parents and they said that they will meet us here in a few hours. So we got a little time to explore the alley a little."

She then looped her arm through his as they both walked towards the stairs, leading down into the main bar area of the pub. Once they had waved to Tom they walked out to the back garden. Harry again used his wand to open up the entrance. Soon both teens found themselves on the busy cobble streets once again. They were about to head to Gringotts, when Harry remembered his debit cards.

"Hmm Hermione, you don't need to change any money up. Trust me. You keep that for something else. Everything today is my treat."

Hermione, was surprised, but she didn't decide to argue. Their first stop was Madame Malkins so that Harry could pick up his robes he had ordered the day before. Once he had tried them all on and seen that they fit perfectly, he and Hermione left the store and walked towards the book shop. They both then bought two ancient Rune kits, Hermione insisted on the cheaper option, but Harry wasn't going to stand for that, and ended up purchasing two top of the range kits. They then purchased a number of books on Arithamacy and a few other books so that they could read in their spare time. They also came across a pair of diaries, however, what made them unique was that you could use one to communicate with its twin. Both Harry and Hermione thought they would come in handy especially with him being stuck in Slytherin. Once they had paid for everything, they walked out of the store, only for Hermione to run up towards the pet shop. There in the window was a cage, with what looked like a small cat inside of it, but Harry wasn't sure if it was a cat. He saw Hermione look at him with pleading eyes, and ended up giving in.

"Go on then, consider it an early birthday present."

Of course Harry would buy her something else, but he didn't need to tell her that. Once they had picked up the cat and bought all the bits that came with it, they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet Hermione's parents.

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry nervously walked through the door and saw a middle age couple looking around. He knew who they were straightaway. The woman was a splitting image of Hermione, only older. He then gulped while looking at the tall man beside her. Harry was scared even more now, and just wanted to leg it upstairs and hide, but that was a bit hard with Hermione pulling his sleeve towards her parents.

"Mum, Dad this is Harry."

Harry suddenly found himself in a huge hug from Hermione mum. Taken back by the forwardness of the gesture he just froze up. Once she had let go, he finally came back to reality.

"Its nice to finally meet you Harry. You're all Hermione talks about at home. In fact she has a picture above her bed of you two hugging with Mrs..."

Hermione decided to interrupt. "Mum! Oh my god I can't believe you were going to say that."

Harry was rather confused about what Hermione and her mum was talking about when he noticed Hermione dad hold out his hand. Harry politely grabbed his, he noticed the grip suddenly tighten.

"Nice to meet you Harry, my name is Daniel Granger, and the lady next to me is Emma Granger. My little princess has told me a lot about you young man."

Harry groaned to himself, her father already has a nickname for Hermione, this couldn't be good. However Harry didn't want to show any weakness and smiled back.

"Thank you Sir, you don't know how much your daughter means to me..."

Harry closed his eyes. Crap that was a bad way to start things off. Just admit your feeling for his little princess. Talk about suicide.

"I mean, she was my first real friend at Hogwarts and I care for her a lot." Harry noticed that Hermione dad wasn't smiling or frowning, which he thought was a good thing. The two finally let go of each other hands and Harry took his place next to Hermione. Glad to be out of the immediate reach of her father.

"Mum, Dad the reason we have asked you here is because, Harry has asked me a question. I've already given my answer but I wanted to let you both know. You see Harry is not just a normal wizard in our world, he famous yes, but he is also considered a Lord. He only inherited the titles a few days ago. What this means is that Harry is considered a very important person in wizard society, however instead of being a Lord to just one house. He's a Lord to three."

Harry could see the cogs turning in both of the Granger heads, Hermione mum seemed to be listening to every word, where Daniel seemed to be glaring directly at him. This caused Harry to suddenly lower his head to avoid Hermione's dad. He listened as Hermione carried on. After all she was doing a much better job at explaining everything.

"Well Harry has asked me to marry him, but with him being a Lord of three houses. He has to take a separate wife for each line. Harry also recently found out that his Parents had already set up a contract for him to marry someone else, who would become Lady Potter. If I was to marry him, then I would become Lady Peverell. You see everything in the wizardry world is done rather backwards, and Harry and I have asked you both here so that we can go to Gringotts and create a betrothed contract between myself and Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the fist to connect with his face, however when nothing happened he noticed both Grangers talking with one another. He also noticed Hermione grip Harry's hand, they had done everything they could to explain the situation, now it was only a matter of time,before they got her parents approval or not. The two of them stood holding hands for what seem like hours. Finally the two Granger parents turned around to face them. It was Hermione mum that spoke.

"Hermione, is this what you really want? I mean you will be one of three, what about the other girls that Harry will marry? Could you tell me honestly that you wouldn't be jealous of any of them. After all this is a huge step. We just want to make sure that you understand what you're getting yourself into."

Hermione looked up at both her parents. "Mum I want to be with Harry, no matter what. I know what we are doing is unheard of in the muggle world, but it's the way things are done in the magical world. I want to be Lady Peverell."

Hermione Mum turned to her husband to see him looking at Harry. "I will agree to it, however it will involve Harry here asking me the question officially. It seems you done all the talking while he stood in the background."

Hermione looked at Harry then gave him a gentle push forward. Until he was face to face with her father. She watched Harry nervously look up. She bit her lip, she knew one thing that would put her father off was if someone was showing weakness, especially when this someone was going to be responsible for looking after his little princess.

Harry could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end. He looked into the face of Hermione dad. Knowing it was now or never. He pushed out his chest and stood up straight, making sure to keep eye contact with her dad.

"Mr Granger. I gracefully ask that you grant me your daughter's hand in marriage. I know the situation is very different to your world. However I swear on my life that I will show her just as much love as I will show my other two wives. She will be treated exactly the same. I love her to bits and don't think I could survive this situation without her."

Daniel looked at the young boy in front of him. He could tell when someone was lying, and he couldn't see any in the statement Harry had just made.

"Very well you may marry my daughter when the time comes, Harry." He then pulled Harry into a headlock before ruffling up his hair a little. "And welcome into the Granger family."

The contract signing went smoothly and Hermione now wore a small engagement ring on her finger, letting everyone know that she was now the future Lady Peverell. Both teens said good bye to Hermione's parents as they left the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione then jumped into Harry's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around him before giving him a kiss on the lips. However both teens failed to notice the fireplace turn green and someone walk out.

"Hmm Harry, why are you kissing Hermione?"

**A/N: Big Thank you to gaschalk for proof-reading this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Still struggling with a name though.**

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry and Hermione immediately turned to the sound of the voice. Although they had stopped kissing their fingers were still locked with one another. They both looked to see Ron's face slowly going red, in fact they were not sure if his head was more red then his face at the moment. They could tell that he was angry, just by looking at the body language. His arms were straight by his side, his fist clenched.

"What does it look like I'm doing Ron? I'm kissing my fiancee. Of course what Hermione and I do together is none of your business anyway."

The comment caused the red head to grit his teeth, he was hoping that this year would have been his chance to make Hermione his. He had planned to turn their little outings to Hogsmeade into dates, and slowly charm the mud blood. After all it was well known that mud bloods were an easy lay. Now though that idea was ruined by bloody Potter. Honestly if fame and fortune wasn't enough, he had to go take Hermione as well. He was about to argue, when he noticed the rest of the Weasley family begin to floo into the pub.

The first one out of the floo was Molly, who immediately noticed her son reaction to Harry and Hermione holding hands. She then noticed the ring on Hermione fingers. She knew an engagement ring when she saw one. She immediately went up to both of them and hugged them.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you both saw what everyone else had seen. Congratulation. In all honesty Harry I knew you would end up with Hermione, you Potter men always were a sucker for a bright witch. Well Ron aren't you going to congratulate your friends?"

Ron just grunted before walking away, leaving Molly to shake her head. "Honestly that boy. Well even if he isn't happy for both of you, I am sure Arthur and the rest of the family will be. Huh speaking of the handsome devil here he is now."

Harry and Hermione turned to see Arthur walking out of the fireplace holding Ginny's hand. Harry immediately noticed Ginny look at his and Hermione's hands, however unlike her brother, she smiled.

"Congratulation Harry. I'm glad you and Hermione are together, I had a lot of time to think over the summer and came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be the right girl for you, beside I managed to meet someone over the summer..."

Before Ginny could say anymore, Molly had place her hand over her mouth. "Now Ginny dear, what did we talk about before we came here. It's ok to tell everyone in private, but we are in a public place."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused at the actions of Molly. Next out of the floo were the twins. They looked at the hands of Harry and Hermione, before George sighed, taking a few coins out of his pocket and placing them into the hand of his twin.

"Thank you George."

George shook his head. And then grinned at Harry and Hermione. "You know I had you down for the fourth year in hooking up."

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at the statement. "Excuse me, but what do you mean fourth year? Hermione was getting rather agitated by all the attentions she and Harry was causing.

It was Fred who decided to explain. "Well you see Hermione, we've been running a sort of pool within the Gryffindor common room, on when you and Harry would finally get together. I had you down for fourth year, along with a few of our other house mates, but it looks like it will be Neville who will be walking away with the pot, as he predicted that you would both be together by the start of the third year."

Harry sighed. It seems everyone else but them saw their future together. Harry then thought about how stupid he had been not to seen it in the first place. The holding hands to class, the leaning against one another on the sofa, and the small cuddles they shared, especially when Ron had upset Hermione. He turned to see Hermione was still angry. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that Fred and George had been taking bets on when they would get together, or if she was angry for not admitting her feeling sooner. However a quick kiss soon saw the smile come back on her face. Harry then led Hermione over to the rest of the Weasleys."

The evening seemed to pass with no real problem, unless of course you count Ron sulking the whole night and refusing to even look at Harry and Hermione. The story of what had happened to him over the summer had caused several shocks, especially about him being the Heir of Slytherin, this alone had got a grumble from Ron. However when Harry mentioned that he was betrothed to a Slytherin, all hell had broken loose. That and the fact that he had to marry three girls, caused Fred and George to whistle and start mock bowing towards him, asking him on what is his secret to charming witches. Then the biggest shock of the night came when Harry had told them that as Lord Slytherin, he would now have to transfer into Slytherin house. This piece of news had caused a certain Red head to smile, which had worried Harry greatly. Now he was up in his room, Hermione curled up to his side, with her new cat curled up by their feet. Hermione had insisted on staying with him again tonight, as tomorrow night he would be sleeping in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Harry kissed Hermione one more time, before allowing Morpheus to claim him.

**Platform Nine and three Quarters**

The station was just as busy as usual, the platform was packed with parents, students and various piece of luggage scattered across the ground. Harry had enjoyed flooing to the platform, he thought it was much safer then running into a brick wall. Hermione was holding his hand as they boarded the train. Ron that morning had told them they he didn't want anything to do with Harry, especially now he was a Snake. Harry sighed, at losing Ron's friendship but in the end decided it wasn't that much of a huge loss, especially seeing how he had his fiancee with him. The two teens managed to find a compartment which seemed to be occupied by one other person. A poorly dressed man, fast asleep by the window. Harry noticed his trunk and the initials on it R J Lupin. In the end Harry had guessed that he was most likely a new teacher, however what puzzled him, was why he was travelling on the train, when he could easily apparate to Hogsmeade. Harry levitated his and Hermione trunk up into the cargo holding area, although Harry was consider an adult in the wizardry world, Hermione wasn't, and the last thing he wanted was the Ministry sending her owls regarding under-age magic. Once he was certain both trunks were secure, he fell back into his seat with Hermione leaning on him. Hermione had been a complete wreak this morning, with regards of him being in Slytherin now. Still he did remind her that they did have the diaries and that they still could communicate with each other through them. Harry also wasn't going to allow a little house rivalry from stopping him seeing Hermione, and they had both agreed that morning that Hogsmeade was their time. Both teens had got comfortable, when their compartment door slid open, revealing a blonde blue eyes girl and a brunette green eyed girl. Harry immediately noticed their robes and the Silver serpent over each of their left sided brest. It was the Blonde who decided to talk first.

"Sorry, you mind if my friend I share this compartment, all the other are rather full."

Harry just nodded, and moved his feet out of the away allowing the blonde and brunette to sit opposite himself and Hermione. He immediately frowned at seeing the brown haired girl glaring at him with her arms against her chest. Harry noticed the Blonde witch turn to look at her friend before turning back to face him and Hermione.

"Thanks, by the way my names Daphne Greengrass and my friend sitting next to me his Tracy Davis." Soon as the word Davis had left her lips she noticed Harry's eyes widened. This caused her to smirk a little. "You have to excuse my friends attitude, but I am sure you can understand how she feels seeing her betrothed holding onto the arms of another witch."

Harry noticed the sarcasm in Daphne tone. He then looked over to see Tracy still looking at him and Hermione.

"Well Miss Greengrass as it seems you are already aware of the contract between house Davis and Potter, then it most likely you are also aware of my other titles. Hermione here has agreed to carry the Peverell name, while I intend to honour the contract in taking Tracy's hand as my Lady Potter."

Daphne could tell Harry was hiding something, her eyes then scanned to his finger and noticed the Slytherin ring gleaming. She smirked

"Yes I was aware of your change in circumstance Lord Potter, after all you didn't do much of a job keeping all your titles a secret in Madame Malkins, especially the fact that you are now Lord Slytherin as well."

Harry groaned, it seems this witch was smarter then he first thought, well he decided to turn the table a little and see how she liked to be put on the back foot. Harry was well aware that this little get together was no coincident.

"And I guess your little performance here, today, was to try make me feel welcome in Slytherin house." He noticed the shock on Daphne face, it was his time to smirk. "Yes Miss Greengrass, I am well aware that as Lord Salazar Slytherin's Heir, then I have to transfer into your house, however that doesn't mean I am going to cut all ties with my own house, especially when one of my betrothed reside in that house."

Daphne bit her lip, clearly Harry had been well informed on everything. She and Tracy had hoped to take advantage of his surprise, and be the first to welcome him into Slytherin house. Now she could see a new approach was in order. She turned to see her friend just sitting there glaring. Daphne knew she had to rescue this conversation quickly before everything went south.

"Forgive me Lord Potter, Myself and Tracy just thought that seeing you are entering our house, then we could help you settle in better, after all I am sure you're rather nervous about the whole think? Plus we thought it would be a good idea for you to get to know Tracy a little better, seeing she is your future Lady Potter."

Harry had to admire the blondes silky tongue, she had turned the tables yet again, by mentioning that this was good time to meet Tracy and get to know each other a little. The sorting hat had made the correct decision in placing her in Slytherin.

"Yes I can understand that logic. Miss Davis, my names is Lord Potter. I apologise if I upset you at all but I am sure you are aware that as I am head of three houses, then I need a wife for each house. Hermione here is gracefully accepted the title of Lady Peverell, and we have now written up a contract between House Potter and House Granger."

Tracy's eyes softened a little, she had appreciated the apology and decided that it was no good sulking over the whole thing. Harry had been right when he had mentioned that he had to take more then one wife. Still it didn't mean she had to be happy with it. She held out her hand.

"Thank you for your apology Lord Potter, as my friend here mentioned earlier, I thought it best if we got to know each other a little better. Many marriages in the Wizardry world are formed through contract much like our own, however not all of them work out, and both parties end up being married for convenience instead of the right reason. I must admit I have know about the contract since I was twelve and as soon as you were sorted into Gryffindor and me into Slytherin,I wanted the contract voided. However my father refused and insisted the contract stayed in place. He never actually went into detail on how the contract had came about, only that both our parents had signed it. I for one don't wish to marry for convenience, but for love, and was hoping this year, you being in our house then we could at least try and see if there was some sort of spark between us."

Harry was thinking about everything Tracy had said, for the first time in his life he was rather angry with his parents, he was well aware that both of them had married for love, without a contract, so what right did they have to write one up between himself and a girl he had never met until now. The small conversation had seemed to have woken Hermione up.

"Harry are we there yet? Oh I didn't realise we had company." Hermione held out her hand to each girl. "Hermione Granger nice to meet you both. Babes you should have woken me earlier"

Harry blushed at what Hermione had called him, however he did notice that Tracy again was glaring, still it wasn't as bad as it had been when they had started the conversation.

"Sorry Mione, but you looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to wake you, after all you didn't get much sleep last night."

Harry smirked at seeing both Tracy and Daphne eyes widened. He could see the cogs in both their heads turning, however what Hermione said next truly made Harry go red.

"Well I would have if it wasn't for your snoring last night."

Harry suddenly saw the two girls glare at Hermione, however before they could comment the lights in the compartment began to dim, soon they started flashing until they went out completely. Harry could hear the screams coming from all over the train. He looked out the window and noticed the train had stopped. However it was the freezing raindrops on the window that had drawn his attention. Harry then clutched his head as he saw a something within his mind.

**Within Harry's mind**

_Harry suddenly found himself floating down a small path following a Figure in a black robe, walking towards the door. He saw the figures wand blast the door off its hinges and saw his father screaming and raising his wand._

"_Its him Lily! Take Harry and run, I will try to hold him off." Harry had then seen his father duel briefly with the figure, who now he guessed was Voldemort. He heard Voldmort hiss._

"_I expected better from a Pure Blood, still not surprising when you soil your blood with a mud blood, Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry tried to scream as he watched the green spell hit his father dead on. He then had fallen on the floor, eyes lifeless._

_Harry then noticed a woman holding a small child at the top of the stairs, wand in hand trying stop Voldemort from coming up stairs. However Harry noticed every spell was swatted away, until Voldemort had reached the top of the stairs, he then saw his mother run into a room before locking the door. Again Harry saw the door blown in and Voldemort stand in front of his mother._

"_Out of the way girl, I only want the boy, beside I promised someone that I wouldn't hurt you, now out of the way."_

_Harry watched his mother stand there bravely wand drawn and firing spell after spell, several causing Voldemort to go on the retreat rather quickly, however soon Harry could see that his mother was getting tired and Voldemort was getting the upper hand once again. He then heard Voldemort hiss._

"_So be it girl. Severus will have to choose another. Avada Kedavra!"_

_Again Harry watched as his mother was hit by the green light, she too fell to the floor dead. Harry suddenly found himself within the body of his younger self looking up at the one who had killed his parents, he looked into the face of Voldemort and saw nothing but his red snake like eyes, before he heard the killing curse leave his lips._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Suddenly there was a green flash and Harry found himself back on the train._

_End of mind vision  
_

Harry immediately sat up and looked both ways, making sure Voldemort wasn't anywhere near him, he then noticed Hermione, Daphne and Tracy along with the man who had been sleeping kneeling around him.

"What happened, all I remember is falling and then the green flash."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry quickly pulling him into a hug. He could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"Oh Harry, I was so scared, you suddenly collapsed, then we saw something trying to get into our compartment, it seemed to ignore us and went straight for you. However Professor Lupin suddenly woke up and drove the thing off. I was so worried."

Harry noticed the man was still looking at him, he then held out his hand offering Harry some chocolate.

"Dementors are nasty creatures Harry, but this chocolate should make you feel better in no time, now if you excuse me I think I need to have a word with the driver."

Harry watched Lupin leave the compartment, he had no idea what a Dementor was, but he suddenly found himself getting very angry, as he remember one name Voldemort had spoken before he had killed his mother. Severus.

The man who was suppose to be his new head of house.

**A/N: I seen the Dementor train scene so many times, but instead of Harry just hearing the voices, thought it would make more sense for him to actually live the memories.**

**Thank You to gaschalk for proof-reading this chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter. From now on it will be canon, but with a few twists.**

**Great Hall**

Albus Dumbledore, watched the sorting take place, it seems once more Huffle-puff received the majority. He was surprised however to see only a few were sorted into Slytherin, the rest were spread out amongst Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Once the sorting was over and the new students had taken their seats at their respective tables, Dumbledore decided to begin his address. However he paused as he could see all the students were rather agitated, by the nights events. Dumbledore still couldn't understand the Ministry's logic in allowing Dementors to search a train full of students. In the end one student had been attacked, Dumbledore wasn't surprised when he had heard the name of the student after all since Harry had started Hogwarts, he had been in the middle of everything that had taken place. Dumbledore was just happy that he had asked his new professor to travel on the train. Originally he was going to come straight here, but after Dumbledore had heard from the Ministry that they were planning to search the express for the supposed escaped convict Sirius Black, he had instructed that Lupin should travel on the express, just in case he was needed.

Albus Dumbledore was still trying to work out why Black would want to escape. The rumours were that he was a death eater and he wanted revenge for his fallen master by killing the boy. However Albus knew this was so far from the truth. For start Sirius Black was never a death eater, also he was loyal to the Potters and would never had betrayed them. There was also the little thing of Sirius being Harry's Godfather, that alone should have squashed the rumours. As he was Harry's godfather it was impossible for him to hurt the boy. No Black had escaped for another reason, but what.

Dumbledore looked over the whole hall to see everyone was waiting for him to begin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, for those who are returning I welcome you back, and for those who are stepping into this school for the first time. I welcome you to the most prestigious school in the entire Wizardry world. Please take note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, also please note that Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, due to the escape of Sirius Black. Although I have been assured by the Ministry that they will stay away during the day, I ask for you not to give them any reason to approach you. It is not in the mind of a Dementor to be forgiving. Last but not least I would like to introduce a couple of new staff members. Teaching DADA this year is Professor Lupin, and teaching care of magical creatures, is our very own grounds keeper Professor Hagrid. We wish them every bit of success in their new stations. Now please enjoy the feast."

Once the feast had finished, Dumbledore stood on the plinth once more. "Now that you have all been fed and watered. I ask that you leave the great hall, in a reasonable manner. First year please remember if you have any problem then please see your house prefects who will be more then willing to help you. Normally Classes would start tomorrow, however this year we have decided to change things. Instead of your classes starting tomorrow, they will begin on Monday. This will give you the weekend to familiar yourself with the layout of the school, as well as a chance to make new friends. Now I wish you all a good night and look forward to seeing you all tomorrow at breakfast."

Dumbledore then stepped down and walked over to Harry. "Harry would you mind joining me in my office please. I feel we need to discuss what has taken place over the summer. I have also asked professor McGonagall to Join us, as well as professor Snape. Of course you are more then welcome to bring Miss Granger if so wish.

**Headmaster Office**

Harry nodded. And stood up with Hermione, and followed the headmaster out of the hall. They soon found themselves outside his office. Harry and Hermione followed him in and watched as he feed Fawkes, before taking a seat behind his desk. Harry decided to sit down and pulled Hermione on to his lap getting a raised eyebrow from the headmaster. Soon the office door had opened again and Harry watched his head of house and Professor Snape walk in. Harry was doing his best not to jump the greasy haired bat. After all he was the reason why his parents were dead in the first. Harry attention then turned back to face the headmaster.

"Harry I called you here tonight to discuss the various events that have taken place this summer. I understand that you run away from your relatives and that you ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. I then understand that you went to Gringotts the next day and received your inheritance. May ask why you did this?"

Harry looked at his headmaster. "Actually sir, I only went in there to withdraw some gold, but forgot that I didn't have my key. So when I told the Goblins this I was taken to my family account manager, who informed me that as I was fourteen, and that I was the last living descendent of the Potter line, then I was entitled to take up my duties as my family head of house. I then took a heritage test, which revealed that I was not only Lord Potter, but head of the Peverell line, and by right of conquest the Slytherin line as well. I do have one question though professor, why did you never inform me that I could take up the position in the first place? The Goblins informed me that I should have been made aware of the situation on my fourteenth birthday."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry there are two reason why I didn't want to tell you. The first, I felt you had enough responsibility and that you didn't need anymore. The second reason, was I knew you use the opportunity to escape from your relatives. You must return to them each summer, only there are you totally protected."

Harry laughed. "Sorry sir, but that's a joke. Or were you not aware of how they treated me. I would be safer in my own home then with them. You say I'm protected from those who wishes to harm me. Yet inside the house I suffer more then I do outside the house. I will make one thing perfectly clear professor, I will never step foot in the house again."

"Hmm, typical, just as arrogant as your father."

Harry turned to Snape his eyes glowing. "Don't you dare speak about my father. Not after what you did to them!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry confused. "Harry could you please explain that statement? How have you come to the conclusion that Professor Snape was responsible for your parents death?"

Harry turned to Dumbledore, his eyes were still glowing. "When I was attacked on the train, I had a vision, something from my past. I saw the events of that night Voldemort killed my parents. I saw everything! I saw him kill my father, I saw him confront my mother, however instead of killing her he tried to spare her. Something to do with a promise he made to someone. Of course my mother wasn't going to allow him to kill me so she dueled him, and what I saw did rather well. However soon she became tired and just before Voldemort killed, her he mentioned something."

Harry then turned and immediately glared at Professor Snape. "He said Severus would have to find another. You were the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, just because you were jealous of my father and wanted my mother."

Harry heard McGonagall gasp. "Is this true Albus, it was Severus who told Voldemort where Lily and James were hiding?"

Dumbledore suddenly aged fifty years. He couldn't believe what Harry had just said. He had hoped to have kept Snapes involvement a secret, but now knew that was no longer an option. He looked up into the face of his deputy and saw she was glaring at him. He now had no choice, he had to reveal everything.

"Yes Minerva, Severus did ask Voldemort to spare Lily's life, but he didn't give away their location. You see I hid Lily and James under the Fidelius charm. Only their secret keeper could have revealed their location. Originally James and Lily had chosen Sirius Black to be their secret keeper. However due to his close friendship with both Potters, and being Harry's Godfather, then he would have been an obvious target. So I persuaded them to choose someone who wouldn't be so obvious. I suggested there good friend Peter Pettigrew. However that turned out to be a foolish mistake on my part, has he had recently joined Voldemort's ranks. It was he who told Voldemort the location of the Potters not Severus."

Harry thought about everything that had been said. The man who had escaped Azkaban was his godfather, something else was puzzling though, what had made Voldemort go after his parents in the first place? What had made them so special?

"Sir I have a question. Why were my parents targeted in the first place? What was it that made Voldemort go after them?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I had hoped that I wouldn't have had to reveal this too you so soon Harry. However now that you have asked, then I will tell you. Before you were born a prophecy was revealed to me. It happened one night when I was interviewing someone to take up the position of Divination. The last teacher had decided to retire and so we needed a replacement. It was during this meeting that she revealed a prophecy."

Dumbledore then stood and walked over to one of his cupboards before taking a small sphere out and returning to his desk with it. He then placed the sphere on the desk and tapped it with his wand. Harry watched as a woman made of mist slowly appeared out of it.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

Once the woman had finished she vanished back into the sphere. Leaving Harry in deep thought. He then looked up to into the face of the headmaster.

"Sir what exactly does the prophecy mean?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It means a child would be born to those who had opposed the Dark Lord three times, and that this child would be born at the end of July. The Dark Lord would then mark him as his equal. However the child would have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and both cannot exist together, and one or the other would have to die. As you have most likely guessed the prophecy is about you Harry. Your Scar is the mark that he used to make you his equal."

Harry paused, he then looked up. "So if the prophecy was revealed to you, then how did Voldemort find out about it?"

Dumbledore lowered his head. "Voldemort had sent a spy to keep an eye on me. This spy had been outside the room that i was conducting the interview in. However the spy was caught before he could hear the whole prophecy. he then returned back to his master and told him what he had heard."

Harry looked at Snape and noticed he was trying to look anywhere but at Harry. "Let me guess the spy was Professor Snape. He was the one who overheard the prophecy, causing Voldemort to go after my parents."

Dumbledore lowered his head. "Yes Harry, professor Snape was the one who over heard the first two lines of the prophecy, he pleaded with his lord to spare your mother life, as after all those years, he still loved her. It wasn't hard for Voldemort to extract the information from Pettigrew, and decided that he would kill the child before the prophecy could come true. However had he heard it in full then he might have not been so reckless in his decision making. You remember when I told you that your mother left a mark on you? Well it was that mark that allowed you to defeat him that night."

Harry turned to Snape and glared, he then turned back to Dumbledore. "Well that explains why Voldemort attacked my family, but what it doesn't explain is why Snape suddenly switched sides."

Dumbledore looked to his professor. "Severus maybe it's time you explain your action to young Harry here. After all he has a right to know."

Snape crossed his arms and growled. " Once I discovered your mother was dead, and that the Dark Lord had broken his promise, I was immediately filled with guilt. I decided that I needed some way to redeem myself so I come to Albus and offered my services as a spy, Although the Dark Lord had been defeated, many of his generals remained. They wished to carry on his work. I fed Albus information on many targets allowing him to prevent any of the raids taking place. I also gave him the names of all the inner circle members who were arrested and tried. However they all claimed to being under the imperius curse. As many of them were pure-blood lords they were able to avoid truth serum thanks to Ministry order 66. which stated any pure-blood lord could refuse to be questioned under truth serum. Eventually I myself was arrested but avoided any punishment thanks to Professor Dumbledore speaking up for me. It was then that I decided to pledge my loyalty to him."

Harry shook his head then turned back to Dumbledore. "So just because he helped save a few families, you forgave him just like that and welcomed him with open arms. Well I will never forgive him. As far as I am concerned he is just has bad as Voldemort."

Harry buried his head into Hermione back as he slowly began to cry, he felt Hermione turn in his lap and wrap her arms around him, and kissed him. The action didn't go unnoticed by their head of house who gave a small smile, The two of them reminded her of Lily and James. She then turned and glared at Snape.

"Well I hope your happy with yourself Severus, I agree with Harry, you may not have been the one that killed Lily and James, but you were certainly the one who sent him after them."

She then turned to Albus. "As for you, when exactly were you planning to reveal all this to Harry? And what does he mean about suffering at his relatives, and being treated like a slave? Surely you erected child protection wards around the property."

Harry slowly stood. "Maybe I can help explain." Harry then removed his robe and lifted his shirt so that his head of house could see all his scars and other injuries suffered at the hands of his relatives. he turned and glared at Snape.

"So much for being a pampered prince huh"

Snape immediately looked away, from Harry's back. he couldn't believe what his relatives had done to him. he himself knew what it was like to be physically abused as he was beaten on a regular basis by his father.

Minerva immediately gasped. How had she not known about this? True she had never seen Harry without his top on, but still she felt guilty in not recognising the signs of abuse. She lowered her head, as she was filled with guilt on failing Lily and James, by looking out for their son.

Harry then put on his robes. Hermione suddenly flew into his arms and hugged him for dear life. She knew that Harry relatives were mean, but she didn't realise just how mean, her eye then flashed as she turned to face Dumbledore.

"And you expect him to go back to his relatives each years after seeing this. As his magical guardian it was your job to make sure he was looked after, how could you have allowed this to happen to him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You are right Miss Granger, however in my defence I didn't know the extent of Harry's injuries, had I known then I most certainly would have acted. I knew they treated him like a servant, but I did not know the abused him physically. Harry please forgive me."

Harry turned and growled. "Its a bit late for that now sir. The damage has been done. Now if you don't mind I have had enough for one night.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand completely Harry. I will not force you to go back to your relatives next summer, but I must ask that you at least consider it. I also ask that all of you swear an oath, not to reveal anything you have heard regarding the Prophecy. It is important it is kept a secret."

Harry glared at Dumbledore before slowly nodding.

"Also as you are most likely aware Harry. As Lord Slytherin you are permitted to stay within his house. I know this will be difficult especially with Professor Snape now being your new head of house, but I must ask that you remain civil with him. Now something else as also grabbed my attention, you and Miss Granger seemed to be closer then just friends, care to explain how, this as happened?"

Harry growled. "Personally sir, I don't see how that is any of your business, but I will tell you anyway. I am sure you are aware that as head of three families, then I have to have a wife for each line. When I visited Gringotts and discovered my heritage, I was also made aware of an outstanding marriage contract between house Potter and House Davis. When I told Hermione this she was most upset because she had always loved me. Now that I am contracted to marry someone else, she believed we could never be together. It was then I revealed my own feeling to her and it was then I remembered that I was head of three families. The Potter Title was already reserved for Miss Davis, but the Peverell and Slytherin titles still remained. I decided to ask her if she would consider being my Lady Peverell which she agreed too. We then met her parents and went to Gringotts to write up a contract between House Peverell and House Granger. We are now officially betrothed."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am pleased for you both Harry. If you so wish I will allow Miss Granger to enter Slytherin house with you, that way at least you wouldn't be alone."

Harry shook his head. "No sir, Hermione and I have decided that she will remain in Gryffindor while I will go to Slytherin. However that doesn't mean we will stop seeing each other. I don't care what my new house members say."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then I will leave you in the hands of Professor Snape, you should also note that as Lord Slytherin you will be entitled to your own quarters, and you have the same power over the house as he does. All I ask is that you use your power wisely."

Harry smirked. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to change Slytherin house for the better. he was looking forward to putting a certain blonde ferret in his place.

Harry swore the oath, and then kissed Hermione good night. He then looked at Snape before walking straight past him.

"Wait Potter, you have no idea where you are going. Plus I better introduce you to your new house mates. Just don't expect any welcoming party."

Harry growled, he knew where the Slytherin dorm was, after all he had been taken there by Draco in his second year under Polyjuice potion. However he decided to hang back and wait for his new head of house. Harry remained silent for the whole walk to the dungeon, he still couldn't forgive Snape for what he had done. They soon reached the main Dungeon and came to a wall, which suddenly parted. He followed Snape through the opening. Soon as he had passed through he noticed his robes began to change, the lion slowly dissolved to reveal a silver serpent. and his tie changed from gold and red, to silver and green. Harry wondered what his old house mates would think tomorrow when he sat down at the Slytherin table. He could see all the Slytherin were surprised, to see him, apart from a Blonde and brunette who were just smiling at him.

Harry groaned. "And so it begins."

**Thank You to gaschalk for proof reading this chapter for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did Harry would have ended up with Hermione!**

**A/N: Here is Chapter six, hope you enjoy it.**

**Slytherin Dorm**

Harry stood and watched his new head of house address the rest of his house mates. Harry suddenly was feeling nervous. Never had he been this close to so many snakes, normally it was just Draco and his two huge gorilla's who bothered him. Now though he found every eye on him. Harry turned his head and started looking around the common room. Nothing much had changed since his last visit here, of course that was when he was disguised as Goyle, and they were trying to get information out of Draco. Suddenly there was a huge bang, forcing Harry to turn and look at the rest of his house. He noticed Snape had his wand out, and the tip was glowing.

"Now, I want you all to listen, and listen good. We have a new student joining our house this year. I am sure no introduction are needed, however he is one of us now, so we treat him like it."

Snape noticed Draco had his hand raised. "Yes what is it Draco?"

Draco sneered before looking at Harry. "Why is scar head here anyway? The sorting hat placed him in Gryffindor."

Snape growled. "That's 10 points from Slytherin Draco. I just told you that you are to treat him the same as you would treat any other house mate. But if you need more incentive. This year Mr Potter took his place as head of his family. He also discovered that he was head to two other lines. One being the Peverell, the other Slytherin!"

Harry grinned as he watched Draco pale, at that piece of news. He stepped forward and showed his ring revealing the Slytherin ring to everyone. A few suddenly glanced up at a portrait of their founder, who sat showing the same ring. This was no joke. Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin.

Snape looked around at his house. Never had he known it to be so quiet. He then carried on with his address. "Now that you know who he is, you are to address him by his proper title, unless he says otherwise. Also as Salazar heir, he has authority over the rest of you. What he says goes. However rest assured he doesn't have the authority to remove house points or give detentions. He will also have his own private quarters, due to his status. Now I wish you all a pleasant night."

Snape then walked out of the common room, leaving Harry just standing there. He gritted his teeth at his head of houses stupidity. He had been left to defend himself. He noticed several older Slytherin moved towards him. He snapped his wand into his hands ready. However they just seemed to brush by him. Harry then turned to see Draco glaring at him, lucky for him at that moment Tracey and Daphne took each of his arms before dragging him over to one of the vacant sofa's. Again this had caused eyebrows to be raised.

Harry suddenly felt rather uncomfortable with both Tracey and Daphne leaning their heads on his chest. The glares he was getting from every Slytherin male bar one wasn't helping. He suddenly noticed Tracey lean into his ear.

"So Harry, what are you planning to do first?"

Harry looked at Tracey confused. "Excuse me I don't know what you mean? For a start I have no clue how this house is organised."

Daphne sneered. "Well that's an easy one. Draco runs this place. Even the older years, obey him, if they don't he threatens them with his father. Many dare not cross him, especially when he is good friends with the Minister of Magic. However as you are the Heir of Slytherin, he doesn't have a leg to stand on. My first act would be to make sure everyone knows that it's you that's in charge, and any one breaking your rules will face the consequences."

Harry paused in thought. "Do you really think, they will take notice of me, above Draco? After all, to many of them, I'm just a lion in snakes clothing."

Daphne giggled at the statement. She then rested her head on his chest. Harry wondered why Tracey wasn't doing anything. After all he was suppose to be marrying Tracey not Daphne. Yet this was Daphne who was flirting. Harry felt one of Daphne hands run over his covered chest. He closed his eyes, this wasn't happening,besides this was Daphne, the Slytherin ice queen, Harry had heard several rumour of boys who had got to close. They had spent a good week in the hospital wing, a place that Harry wanted to avoid at all costs.

The three were interrupted by a tall boy, who Harry recognised as Marcus Flint the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Harry groaned.

"Lord Slytherin seeing how you are now in our house, then I formally welcome you onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. It's been a long time since we had a decent seeker. Draco is okay, but he has nothing on you."

Harry groaned. "Look Flint, I appreciate the offer, but I decided that I won't be playing Quidditch this year. It would have been the same if I was still in Gryffindor. Beside it's thanks to quidditch that I miss so much school each year. Every game I play I seem to get injured. I want to avoid the hospital wing this year. Beside I am sure Draco will do a good enough job."

Flint glared at Harry, before storming off, leaving him in the company of Tracey and Daphne once more. He suddenly used his wand to cast a quick tempus spell and noticed that it was past curfew.

"Crap! I promised Hermione, I would speak to her tonight. Sorry to be a pain, but could one of you point me towards my quarters?"

Both Daphne and Tracey, lead him towards a wall, with a small indent in it. "According to History, Salazar Slytherin used his ring as his key to his private quarters."

Harry noticed the indent in the wall and could see a mould that fitted his ring perfectly. He stepped up to the wall placing his ring in the small mould. He suddenly stood back as the wall started to split a apart revealing a small corridor. Harry walked down it with Tracey and Daphne following him. They soon came to a large oak door. Harry again noticed the same mould on the door and pressed his ring into it. He heard the sound of various clicks before the door swung open, revealing a small private sitting room, with a roaring fire, and some stairs leading up; towards what Harry had guessed was his bed chamber. He then looked to the wall and noticed another portrait of Salazar Slytherin, however this one looked like it could move like the rest could in the school. Harry turned to both girls and saw their eyes widened.

**Salazar Slytherin Quarters**

The sudden light in the room had caused the Portrait to wake up. It stared down at the three children who now occupied what use to be his living space.

"What are you three doing here? How dare you trespass into my quarters. Explain yourself immediately"

Harry stepped forward, and showed the portrait the ring, causing his eyebrows to raise. "Forgive me Noble Heir, but I didn't see the ring. So you are my heir, what is your name boy?"

Harry nervously gulped. "Lord Harry James Potter Peverell Slytherin sir."

Salazar eyes widened. "None of those names descend from my line boy! So explain how you have my ring?"

Harry looked at Salazar and could see that he was waiting for an answer. "The truth is sir. My family descends from Godric Gryffindor, however when I defeated your heir, I was told that I now hold the title by conquest."

Salazar growled. "So you managed to beat Tom Riddle did you? But how, Tom was at least fifty years before your time. How could you defeat him?"

Harry growled, he didn't want to tell the whole story, but realised that he had no choice. "When Tom left this school, he took up a new name for himself. He become a Dark Lord known as Voldemort. When I was a child, Voldemort tried to attack my family. He killed my parents and then attacked me. Some how I was able to survive the killing curse, with only getting this scar. According to the present headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort was defeated that night, and it is that reason why I now hold the title of Lord Slytherin."

Salazar, looked closely at the boy. "If you are telling the truth, then there is a simple way to find out. Below this school is a hidden chamber, within it is a creature only the heir of Slytherin can control."

Harry shuffled his feet from side to side. "Yeah about that, you see I killed the Basilisk in my second year. Some how Tom had left a diary with his memories and he was using a student as a host to open the chamber and petrify the students. I killed the Basilisk using your rivals sword."

Salazar eyes suddenly glowed. "What! You killed my Medusa. With just a sword. impossible, a basilisk hide is two thick for any sword to penetrate."

Harry nervously looked up. "Well you see I didn't stab it through it's body, but I used the sword to stab it, through the roof of it's mouth. It died instantly. However one of it's fangs pierced my arm, I thought I was going to die, but the headmaster's phoenix saved me."

Salazar growled. "If I was alive boy. You would be dead right now. I raised Medusa from an egg, and you killed her!"

Harry sighed. "Look I am really sorry. But it almost kill several students. It had to be stopped. I tried to speak to it, using parseltongue, but it wouldn't listen to me. There was no choice."

Salazar lowered his head. "Very well boy. It seems I will just have to accept your story. But I will not have you disgrace the house Slytherin. I take you are a pureblood?"

Harry growled. "No I'm not. In fact I am a half-blood however what I do with this house is none of your concern anymore. I thought all the books were wrong about you, but hearing you speak now proves you were a bigot who believed in only teaching pure-bloods. Well no more."

Harry then brandished his wand, and pointed it at the portrait. "What are you doing Boy! You can't destroy me."

Harry smirked. "Watch me." Harry then focused all his magic into his wand, before using an over powered blasting hex, shattering the portrait. Harry levitated all the pieces of the portrait into the fire and watched as they all burnt. He then turned to see Daphne and Tracey just staring at him, a mix of fear and awe on their faces.

"What? I wasn't going to have him tell me how to run my house."

Daphne spoke up. "It's not that Harry. Its what you told him about the Basilisk. There has been a lots of rumour regarding the incident. But no one actually knew the truth, until you just told Salazar. A thirteen year old killing a Basilisk, is unheard off. Not to mention you used just a sword."

Harry groaned. "Please don't give me the fan girl look, I get enough of those already. Now if you don't mind I would like some alone time. But if you want, then you can spent tomorrow evening with me in here. Plus I could really use some ideas for new rules and stuff."

Daphne and Tracey, nodded. Just before they both left, Daphne and Tracey quickly gave Harry a quick hug and small kiss on the lips, much to Harry's shock. Tracey he could understand, but Daphne? He watched as both girls walked out of his quarters before closing the door.

**Later on in The Girls Dorm.**

Tracey and Daphne were sitting on their bed discussing everything that had happened. They noticed the door flew open revealing Pansy Parkinson. She walked right up to their bed. Hands on hips.

"Okay, you too spill right now! What have you been doing with Scar Head all night? Not once have you too shown any interest in any boy in this house. Now suddenly Potter is here and you are both all over him."

Daphne growled. "That is none of you concern Parkinson, but you if must know Tracey is betrothed to Harry, as his Lady Potter, as for me. He is the only boy who hasn't tried to put his hands all over me. In my book that speaks volumes for his character and nobility. Of course I couldn't expect a whore like you to understand. Or does Draco know about you sleeping around with half the house."

Pansy withdrew her wand. "Watch it Greengrass! Don't forget who runs this house. All I have to do is tell Draco and he will make both your life a living hell."

Daphne laughed. "He may be in charge for now Parkinson. But you heard Snape. Anything Harry says goes. Plus seeing how he hates Draco with a passion, I can see him, taking everything away from the blonde ferret."

Pansy's eyes widened. They couldn't be serious could they? Harry was planning to overthrow her betrothed, as leader of Slytherin house. This in turn would rendering her own powers useless. Although Draco ran the house, she personally ran the female population of Slytherin. A horrible thought then entered her head. What if Harry did take over? He could do anything. The thought of a Gryffindor running house Slytherin was bad enough, however, if Daphne and Tracey mentioned her treatment of both of them, then he would most likely make her life a living hell. Pansy then had a thought. He was Lord Slytherin, and he would need a Lady Slytherin, she was sure her father would want her to be with the best, and who could be better then Lord Slytherin himself. She climbed into her bed. A smile graced her pug like face, as she thought of a way to snag Potter.

Daphne growled and turned to Tracey. "That Pug face bitch is up to something. We better keep a close eye on her. Also I think we should introduce Harry to Astoria tomorrow, see if we can get some sparks flying between them."

Tracey nodded, then gestured with her head towards the bed. "Fancy it Daphne, we need to work off some frustration anyway."

Daphne eye's lit up, a she drew the curtain and warded the space she and Tracy was sharing. "Why not, it won't be long before we both be having Harry."

**A/N: There ends Chapter six. As I mentioned before Daphne will more of a well you know what sort of buddy i mean. What could Pansy have planned for Harry? Just have to wait and find out.**

**Big Thank you to gaschalk for proof-reading this chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.  
**

**Salazar Slytherin Quarters**

Harry opened his eyes to a loud banging coming from downstairs. He rolled out of bed, just in his boxers and walked downstairs, to open the door. On the other side stood Daphne and Tracey, already dressed in their uniform. Their eyes immediately trialed down to a certain part of Harry's body who had decided to make an appearance. Harry noticed the deep blush on both their faces, he was confused until he realised that he was just in his boxers. His eyes widened at seeing his problem downstairs, and immediately tried to cover himself. He legged it up the stairs leaving the two girls to talk about what they had seen.

Daphne grinned. "Well that should certainly keep us entertained for a while. Did you see the size of it? Plus that was just the tent in his boxers."

Tracey nodded. "I know, if I was to say I have to guess he about 5 inches, which perfectly normal for a boy of his age. Besides I doubt if I could fit anything more then 6 inches at present. What do you think? You should know you explored it last night."

Daphne looked at Tracey with a small blush on her face. Tracey was indeed tight, in fact all she could take were two fingers the same as herself. "Well I am sure with plenty of practice with Harry, then eventually we will be able to take more when he matures fully." The girls failed to hear Harry coming downstairs.

"Discussing my little problem were we? Well if you want to see it so bad, I will be more then happy to show you later tonight. After all Hermione has seen it, so it's only fair that my future wife gets to see it. He then looked at Daphne. "As for you Miss Greengrass, I have no idea why you are so attracted to me, I would have thought you yourself would have been tied up to marriage contract."

Daphne blushed. "I am however the boy who I am meant to be marrying, well bats for the other team as they say, and he has already given me permission to be with whoever I want, after all as long as the marriage is on paper then the contract will stand. Also for heir purposes he said that we might try a muggle treatment."

Harry eyes widened. "I see, well as long as he doesn't mind then I don't mind if Tracey's wants to share, but the decision is hers alone. I had a long conversation with Hermione last night and told her about your interest, and she said,as long as I love her and that she is still my betrothed then she doesn't mind who I do it with. I have to admit when she said that I was shocked, after all its not something Hermione would normally come out with."

Daphne eyes lit up. "Really! She doesn't mind?"

Harry shook his head. "According to her no. So if both of you want to spend some time with me later then maybe we can get the ball rolling as to speak, however I tell you this I don't want to lose my virginity until at least fourth year. However I don't mind trying other stuff."

Daphne and Tracey immediately looked at each other before smiling. They each looped their arms through his and walked into the common room. Harry noticed everyone was giving him a glare, especially all the boys. He also noticed a certain scowl on Pansy Parkinson face, this confused him as he always thought she was Draco all the way. Harry ignored the stares and walked out of the common, room. He was dreading walking into the School hall especially now he was a Slytherin. Soon as the three walked in the whole hall stopped. Many people gasped at the silver snake that now reside on Harry's school robes. Harry noticed most of his old house was glaring at him. The only two who were not glaring was Hermione, who got up and gave him a small kiss on the lips, again causing gasps in the great hall, and a certain blonde chaser who had a look of confusion on her face. Harry had to admit he always did have a small crush on Katie, ever since he was placed on the team she had watched over him, almost a sort of big sister role. Now thought he could sense her thoughts were more romantically instead of Sibling feelings. and she was upset to see him with not just one girl but three.

**Staff table.**

Remus Lupin, long time friend of Lily and James Potter, looked down at their son, with pride. He looked up to the sky, as a stray tear fell from his eye. "Oh Prongs if only you were here to see, just what a ladies man Harry has become. You would be so proud of him."

Several of the other professor were also shocked, about the entrance. Snape huffed about Potter being his father through and through. He couldn't believe the one girl who had shown absolute no interest in the opposite sex was now hanging off his arm. He lowered his head and continued to eat his breakfast. If Potter was in any other house then Slytherin; He would have found points being deducted for inappropriate behaviour.

Dumbledore was also looking at the four young teens. Clearly Harry was going to be a handful this year. Dumbledore for the first time felt like visiting the Dursley's and teaching them all a lesson, for messing with all of his well laid out plans.

Minerva was the most shocked. Harry being a former lion and everything. She could understand the feeling between Harry and Hermione, after all the two reminded her so much of Lily and James. The other two girls were an enigma to her, both being in Slytherin. She herself had no problem with House rivalry, but knew that this little display would not go down well with the rest of her cubs.

**Back At Slytherin Table**

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table, with Daphne, Tracey and Hermione, this alone had raised a few eye brows, but there was no rule against house mixing at breakfast, only at the main meal in the evening. Where they stayed at their tables. Harry noticed all his new housemates were glaring at Hermione, as if she was unworthy to sit there. Harry noticed she was being affected by the few glares and quickly to reassure her. with kiss. He then kissed Tracey and Daphne, much to a few surprised faces. Of course Pansy had to get a few word in.

"Zabini! Are you going to stand for that? He kissing your betrothed. You should have him done for line theft?"

Blaise looked up and shrugged. "What Daphne does is her business. Beside she has my blessing. You perfectly know that I am not into girls, Pansy. So why cause trouble? If anything I would say you were jealous that you were not in her place. Yes we're betrothed, however it is only to keep our families aligned. You should know more then anyone that the more connection you have in our world the better chance you will have of being someone."

Pansy frowned. Blaise was right. She was jealous, that Lord Slytherin was wasting his time with Tracey and Daphne. However, it wasn't them that had got her knickers in a twist, but the mudblood now had her hands all over a Noble and Ancient heir. The sight sickened her.

Harry had just finished his breakfast when he noticed a big owl flying towards him. It dropped a letter off in his lap and then flew out of the window. Harry flipped the envelope over and looked at the seal, it was from Gringotts. Harry opened the letter then began to read it. Soon as he got to the bottom he slammed his head against the table. Hermione wondered what could cause such a reaction from her best friend, she began to read and her eye widened.

_Dear Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin_

_We at Gringotts regret to inform you that the ritual performed to see which vaults you were entitled too wasn't fully completed. As such when we re-looked at the results we discovered that you were in fact heir to another founder. May I be the first to congratulate you on your ascension to Lord Gryffindor. Like the other lines you are head off, you will be required to take another lady as your wife. A-long with the title, you inherit a large amount of Gold and a few property deeds. Again we congratulate you on your ascension to Lord Gryffindor, and would appreciate if you would come to see us as soon as possible so that you may put on the Gryffindor ring._

_May your enemies never see their demise coming._

_Rakrock_

Hermione eye widened, she showed the letter to Daphne and Tracey who paled. Another one had to join their little group. It was going to get to the point where Harry was going to have the whole female student body on his back, especially when they discovered he yet had another title.

Harry was so shocked finding out that he was heir to yet another founder, that he failed to noticed Snape had dropped off his timetable. He looked down at it and smiled. It seemed his former head of house had received his request to take Arithamacy and Ancient Runes. He scanned his list and noticed their first lesson was DADA with the Gryffindors. Harry groaned. Once he had finished his breakfast he left the great hall being followed by Daphne, Tracy and Hermione. They quickly made their way towards the classroom, where they found a note on the door.

_All third years, please go to the school staff room, as we will be conducting our lesson in there._

Harry and his girls walked towards the staff room and noticed Remus was smiling at him. "Just like your father Harry, he was also a ladies magnet. And I must say you have great taste." Harry noticed his professor give a sly wink. Harry had learnt who Remus was from a few of his mum's journals. According to her his father had three other friends who called themselves the marauders. Soon the news had spread and all the other third years was now piled into the staff room. They all noticed a cabinet in front of them began to shake.

"What the bloody hell in that?"

Lupin grinned. "That Mr Weasley is a boggart. A creature that takes on the appearance of the thing you fear the most. Fortunately, there is a really simple way to beat them, however, it takes great courage and great imagination to pull it off. Now what you have to do is laugh at it, by thinking of something funny. Once you have the picture of what you want the boggart to turn into then you point your wand at the thing and shout Riddikulus. Now lets all take out our wands and practice the incantation."

The whole class removed their wand and shouted in unison "Riddikulus."

Remus grinned "Very good now line up one behind the other and lets see if you can face your fears. Mr Longbottom your up first. Tell me, what is it that you fear the most?"

Neville gulped "Professor Snape."

Remus nodded " Yes Professor Snape can be rather scary, especially with the hooked nose of his."

This comment seemed to get a few laughs from the class, however the ones who were not laughing were the Slytherin, who thought the insult was bang out of order against their head of house.

"Ok Mr Longbottom, so what do you think we could do to professor Snape to make him look funny?"

Neville lowered his head "Hmm dress him up."

Remus nodded "Good, good. But dress him in what? Don't forget you need to visualise these changes on the boggart to make it change. What clothes do you find funny?"

Neville looked up "Well my Gran has this weird hat with a dead vulture attached to it. She also wears long dresses and is always clutching a hand bag."

Remus grinned, "Good Mr Longbottom, now I want you to visualise all that you have just told me, get a clear picture of it in your mind. Now I am going to open the door, ready 3,2,1 and go."

Remus pointed his wand at the wardrobe door and watched it open. Soon Professor Snape stepped out and stood in front of its first victim. Neville closed his eyes pointed his wand at Snape and shouted "Riddikulus!"

The boggart suddenly got a hat and found itself in a dress holding a bright red hand bag. It recoiled slowly as it heard the laughter of the class.

Remus smiled "Good and the next one."

Ron stepped in front of the boggart and watched it change into a huge eight leg spider. Ron immediately wet himself. After having a flash back to his second year. Remus watched the poor boy run out of the room. He then watched Hermione step up. He was shocked to see that her boggarts turned into professor McGonagall brandishing are exam result with all T.

Harry noticed Hermione had fallen down and was crying, thinking of nothing but her well being he stepped in front of the boggarts. He noticed the McGonagall suddenly vanished, and was replaced by a huge black wraith. He noticed Remus had stepped in front of him and the boggart had turned itself into a moon. Harry noticed the strain on the professor face, he perfectly knew why the moon scared him. Harry watched as Remus shouted the spell which caused the moon to turn into a balloon which he banished back into the cupboard. Harry then noticed Remus turn to the rest of the class.

"Right, that's all for today. Please read the chapter on boggarts in your text books, and a foot of parchment on how to beat one. Class dismissed."

Harry helped Hermione up and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and whispered sweet nothing in her ear, until he could hear she had stopped. He noticed she removed herself from his body and began to wipe the tears that were left over from her eyes.

"It seems so real Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know Hermione, come on lets go we have ancient Runes next. Daphne would you mind taking my bag, so that I can hold onto Hermione's?"

Daphne blinked in surprise then just nodded. She smiled as he gave her a small kiss in thanks. The four teens made their way towards the second floor where ancient Runes was being held.

Hogsmeade

A huge black dog, run through the rain and dived into a nearby cave. It could sense something was in the air, and stayed low, watching two black wraith slowly pass his hiding place. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and had finally made it to Hogwarts. He was determined to carry out his revenge. He curled up into the back of the cave. He knew it wasn't safe to go out just yet, especially with the Dementor patrolling. Slowly he closed his eyes dreaming of freedom and looking after his only Godson.

**Slytherin Common room.**

Harry threw his bag down. His head was swimming with numbers. Arithamacy was just as difficult as he had been warned. He noticed Daphne and Tracey curl up on the sofa, either side of him. Resting their head on his shoulders. They had just dropped Hermione off at the Gryffindor common room so that she could put all her books away. Harry was just about to close his eyes when the entrance to Slytherin house opened. In stormed a very pissed off Draco.

"Think your all that don't you Potter. Just because your the Heir of Slytherin, doesn't mean you can do anything you fucking please. There are rules in this house. Mudbloods are forbidden at our table."

Draco never got a chance to say anything else, as Harry had already jumped from the sofa landed a sweet right hook, sending the blonde pounce spewing to the floor, blood now gushing from his nose. Harry's eyes were flashing.

"Time you learn your place Ferret. You don't rule anymore. I can't give two fucks about your so called death muncher father, your wealth is peanuts compared to what I own. Plus as Heir of Slytherin you have to obey everything I say. For start that term is banned, anyone using it will find themselves disowned from this house. Secondly I am well aware of what some of you older Slytherin do, and it stops now. The girls of this school are not your own little play things. Any one caught taking a girl against her consent will also find themselves disowned from this house. Now don't make me enforce anymore changes. Is that clear?"

All of the Slytherin suddenly began nodding, leaving their once leader spewed on the floor, bleeding. Harry then sat down in between Daphne and Tracey, however it was another Blonde who had caught his eye. This one was a smaller version of Daphne. He watched as the small Blonde came up to all three of them.

"So sis when were you going to tell me you were dating Harry?"

Daphne tried to talk, but nothing seemed to be coming out. She had completely forgotten the original plan, Astoria was suppose to be Lady Slytherin, for her family to align with Harry's many titles.

"Hmm Astoria, I would like you to meet Harry also known as Lord Slytherin."

Harry took hold of the small blondes hand and kissed it gently. "Please to meet you Astoria."

Astoria, immediately went red and quickly run towards the girl dorms. Leaving Harry with a bemused look.

"Was it something I said?"

**A/N:Thank you to gaschalk for proof reading this chapter.**

**Harry: So let me get this right, I am now going to have to take another wife?**

**Author: Hey don't blame me, I am only following the challenge, not my fault he decided to change a few details.**

**Harry: Will there be anyone else?**

**Author: Hmm I will be leaving now.**

**Hermione: Wait so who will be Lady Gryffindor.?**

**Author: Hmm Katie Bell.**

**Harry: Wow Katie. I'm going up in the world. Anyone else you want to tell me about?**

**Author: Right seriously need to be going now. **

**Daphne: Wait what about our steamy scene with Harry, are you going to write that too?**

**Author: Can now be seen on Adult Fanfiction. Now if you excuse me I have to be going, got to try find a way to work Pansy in Whoops Bugger!**

**Hermine: Pansy! That pug face cow, what does she have to do with all this?**

**Author: Damn me and my big mouth.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If i did Harry would certainly not end up with someone who looked like his dead mother.  
**

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter. Warning mild lemon at the beginning.  
**

**Salazar Slytherin Bed Chamber**

Harry woke up and tried to stretch his arms. However he noticed that there was a weight on each of his arms. He looked to his left to see a head of Brunette hair, and then looked to his right to see a head of Blonde hair. It was then Harry remembered what had happen last night. He, Tracey, and Daphne had decided to explore their relationship further. He wasn't sure what to do, as both girls were sleeping soundly in his arms. Harry suddenly noticed that he had morning wood again, what was so awkward about it was that some how Daphne had dragged her leg over his waist and now his problem was rubbing against her naked womanhood. He noticed Daphne had a small smile on her face as she rubbed her self up and down on him. Harry wasn't sure what to do. It was then he noticed Daphne's eye open up and stared straight at him.

"You know Harry. If you wanted access you could have just asked."

Harry shook his head. "No Daphne, I didn't mean for it to end up near your, well, you know."

Daphne giggled. "What's the matter Harry?" She began grind her womanhood against his member once more. She then giggled again. "You know I could get use to this. Waking up to being in your arms every morning, especially in this position." Daphne then rolled on top of Harry and rubbed herself against him once more.

Harry noticed she had lifted her hips, he also noticed that his problem was now about to be swallowed by her womanhood. "Daphne you know the rules. I don't want to lose my Virginity until next year at least."

Daphne leaned forward and placed her lips on his. She then pulled back. "Look I don't want it all the way in, just a little bit, so I can feel what it will be like next year."

Harry stayed silent for a few minutes thinking. He noticed Daphne was giving him her puppy dogs eye look. In the end he gave in. He grabbed himself half way down and allowed Daphne to slide down onto his wand. He hissed as he noticed his member slowly vanish between her lips, until her womanhood, now rested on the top of his hands, preventing her from sliding down on him fully.

Daphne moaned as she slid up and down on Harry's wand. He felt amazing inside of her. She rocked a few more times before she moaned and collapsed onto his chest. Her juice now running free from her virgin womanhood. She slid off him, and knelt down taking him in her mouth, before sucking and licking him clean.

Harry hissed, he wondered how Tracey had not even woken up with him and Daphne experimenting again. Soon he felt his member leave Daphne warm mouth as she moved her body up his and planted a kiss onto his lips. Soon both teens had to break for air. Harry turned to see Tracey eyes open and staring at both him and the position they were in.

"Did I miss something?"

**Great Hall**

Harry helped Daphne and Tracey to their seats. He then walked over to Hermione, before kissing her. Once that was over he approached the staff table, and noticed the headmaster was looking at him.

"Yes Lord Slytherin, what can I do for you, this fine day?"

Harry pulled the letter he had received yesterday, from his robes pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. He noticed the headmaster look down on it and watched as his eyes widened. He then handed the letter back to Harry.

"I trust that you are asking me, to allow you permission to leave Hogwarts, to conduct your head of house duties?"

Harry silently nodded. "Yes sir. I would like this taken care of as soon as possible. Also as Lord Gryffindor I wish to split my time between both houses, if that can be arranged?"

Albus eyes widened once more. "Well as far as I know, there is nothing in the rules, saying you can't, but are you sure it is wise to go back into Gryffindor house, especially now that all your old friends know you are Lord Slytherin."

Harry growled. "Headmaster, I may be Lord Slytherin, but as you can see from the letter. I am Lord Gryffindor as well."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Lord Slytherin, you are excused from morning classes. You may use my private floo if you so wish."

Harry shook his head. "That's very kind of you headmaster, but the goblins have provided me with a port-key. Soon as I get beyond the school wards I will use it to transport straight to Gringotts."

Dumbledore nodded, once more. "Very well Lord Slytherin. You may leave, but I ask that you are back for your first afternoon class."

Harry nodded once more. Before giving his three girls a kiss and walking out of the great hall. He then walked out of the main door and over the bridge, and down the hill. He had just got down to the bottom, when he noticed three dementors were stationed outside the gates. Harry growled, he wondered how he was going to sneak past. He then remembered his invisibility cloak that he always kept with him. He quickly put it on and walked past the dementors. Soon as he got a few yards away from them, he activated the port key, and vanished.

**Gringotts**

Harry landed on his backside, in a huge office. He noticed a well dressed goblin was standing behind his desk, sword ready. Harry noticed the goblin then walked around towards him, still with his sword out.

"A word of warning next time Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin. Please give us prior warning before you decide to port key in."

Harry nodded, and watched as the Goblin placed his sword back into his belt. Harry then walked over towards the desk, where the goblin pointed towards a seat for him to sit in. He then noticed the goblin pull out several files from his drawer and a small ring box.

"First of all Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin..."

Harry quickly interrupted him. "Please sir, just Harry. Is fine."

Goblin eyes widened a little before coughing. "Very well Harry. I would like to apologise on behalf of Gringotts for the mix up in your inheritance ritual. As you well know you are now also Heir to Lord Gryffindor, and by right have access to your station as the new Lord Gryffindor. Also just to make sure we didn't miss anything we double checked everything again. It was then that we found out that you were Heir to one more title, and that was the Black title. However rest assured you do not have to worry about the title yet, as the Head of the house is still very much alive."

Harry blinked. "Excuse me. Could you tell who is head of the Black family? I have never heard of the family before, yet I am some how the heir to that house."

Goblin nodded. "The current head is Lord Sirius Orion Black. Recently escaped convict from the prison Azkaban, and your godfather. It was he who put your name down as his next to kin."

Harry sat there silently, for a little while. It was then looked up. "I know he is on the run, for crime he did not commit, but has he tried to contact you in any way? I would rather like to meet him.I have never had family before and seeing how he is my godfather, then he might be the only family I really have."

The goblin nodded. "Indeed we have had contact from Lord Black. He requested that some gold was removed from his vault and used to purchase a present for you. In his letter he mentioned that he was sorry for what had happened and he would like to make it up to you, as soon as his name is cleared. We were going to send the gift by owl; but seeing how you are here; You can take it back with you. Now on to the matter at hand. If you could just fill these forms in. We can then officially make you head of the Gryffindor line."

Harry looked over all the forms, and again took hold of the red quill. He quickly signed his name on the various pages, as he wanted the pain gone as quickly as possible. Once all the forms were filled in, he handed them back to the Goblin. Who signed the parts he needed to before clicking his finger and sending the documents off to be filed at the Ministry. He then pushed the ring box in front of Harry.

"There you are Harry. Just place the ring on your finger, and you will become the head of the Gryffindor line."

Harry removed the ring from the box, before placing it on his finger. He watched it glow briefly, before resizing. He then noticed the goblin handing him a long parcel, wrapped his paper. Harry had a rough idea what it was, but still opened it. He gasped as he held in his hand a limited edition Firebolt. He had been tempted to buy one this year, but knew there was no point as he wouldn't be playing Quidditch. He gently ran his hand over the smooth wood. He noticed the goblin give a polite cough.

"Well Harry, is that all you need to see us about?"

Harry looked up and nodded. He then stood and shook the Goblins hand, before walking to the middle of the room. He then removed the port key from his pocket and vanished in a swirl of light.

**Hogwarts**

Harry again touched down outside the wards of the school. He was pleased that he didn't see any dementors this time. However he did noticed a black dog looking at the school. Harry didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a strange connection to this dog. He noticed it turned towards him and tilted its head to the side. Harry carefully approached it and watched as the dog bounded towards him and jumped on him licking his face. Harry laughed at the dogs affection, but he had no clue why. It was then he noticed the area around the both of them, began to get cold. Harry fell to the floor as again he could hear the laughter of Voldemort as he killed his mother. It was then Harry looked up and noticed several dementors were gliding towards them. He quickly withdrew his wand, which was suddenly snatched from his hand by the dog. Harry wondered what it was doing? That's when he noticed the dog began to change shape. It stood on its hind legs then slowly grew until standing before him, in a black and white jumpsuit was a man, he had only seen posters of.

"Harry get back!"

Harry quickly crawled backwards and watched as the man raised his wand before shouting. "Expecto Patronum!"

Harry watched amazed as out of his wand appeared a white mist that began to take shape of a large dog. The dog then growled before launching itself at one of the dementors, causing it to screech in pain, before gliding way. The other three soon followed suit, just leaving Harry and the man alone. Harry noticed the man held out his hand and offered Harry's his wand back. When Harry took it, he was surprised that he didn't feel that connection towards it, like he use too. He put the thought out of his mind for now and stared up at the man who was suppose to be his godfather. He noticed the man smiled warmly.

"Hello Pup."

Harry slowly stood, looking at him, wondering what he should do. For a start he was wondering it this really was Sirius, after all it could be someone using poly juice for all he knew. Not taking the risk, he pointed his wand at Sirius, who backed up a little.

"Who was my parents secret keeper?"

Sirius lowered his head, before growling. "Peter Pettigrew!"

Satisfied with the answer Harry lowered his wand. He then hugged the man who in turn wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad your safe Sirius. But, it's dangerous being around here."

Sirius pulled Harry back from the hug. "Pup I have no choice, if I want to clear my name, then I need to get into the school and somehow get hold of Pettigrew. Only proving that he is alive will I be fully pardoned."

Harry nodded. "I take it he is an animagus like yourself?"

Sirius smiled and the rubbed the top of his godson head. "You got it in one pup. He has the form of a rat. Quite fitting now I think about it. He is hiding with the Weasley's as the youngest males pet rat."

Harry blinked. "Scabbers? He's Pettigrew?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, but getting into the castle is going to be more difficult then I first thought. I was planning to get in during the Halloween feast, when you all would be in the great hall, enjoying the festivities."

Harry nodded. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore Sirius. As Lord Gryffindor, I have the right to remove anything I deem dangerous from a student, and a mass murderer hiding as a rat is just that."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you Harry. I see you got the present, hopefully it will make up for at least a few of your birthdays and Christmas' that I have missed. At present. I am sleeping in a cave a few miles from here. When you get Pettigrew then bring him to me and we will both take him to Amelia Bones, I trust her more then Fudge or Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, before hugging his godfather. "Stay safe Sirius. As soon as I get the rat. I will bring him to you. Now you better go before more dementors come looking for you. By the way, what was the spell you used to ward them off?"

Sirius grinned. "That was the Patronus charm. It's the only defence against the foul things. I understand Remus is teaching you defence. Ask him to show you how to cast the spell. As I feel before the end of this year, you will need it."

Harry nodded one last time. He then watched Sirius transform back into a dog, before running away from the school. Harry smiled, however the smile soon vanished as his green eyes glowed with power. "Pettigrew you will pay dearly!"

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**

**Harry: So when were you going to tell us, that I was going to inherit the Black Title as well?**

**Author: Look it's not my idea. I am only writing what I am being asked to write.**

**Hermione: So will Harry be having another girl join our group before we leave Hogwarts?"**

**Author: Can't say as it will spoil the story for the readers.**

**Daphne: Hmm I don't mind. Long as I get more one on one time with Harry.**

**Hermione: Actually Daphne, I think it's mine and Katie's turn to make our move. Don't forget he is now Lord Gryffindor too, so he will be staying in both houses.**

**Katie: Wait what. I'm going to be with Harry?**

**Author: Nice one Hermione. (Face palms)**

**Hermione: Whoops. Changing the subject. I really like how you are writing me Kevin. Not the rule obeying Bookworm. but a girl who like to have fun and let her hair down a little.**

**Author: Glad your happy. Now is there anything else you want to ask, before a end this chapter**

**Astoria: Yes I have a question. When will I get some time with Harry? After all I am suppose to be Lady Slytherin.  
**

**Author: Soon Tori. I promise.  
**

**A Big Thank you to my Beta and proof-reader gaschalk.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Hogwarts**

Harry was furious, no he was beyond that. He couldn't believe Albus Dumbledore had allowed the traitors of his parents to stay within these wall for three years. Harry stormed up the staircase, pushing all those who got in his way to the side. It was then he noticed Ron coming downstairs with a few of his old housemates. Harry growled, he grabbed hold of Ron by the front of his robes and pushed him against one of the portraits on the grand staircase.

"Where is it Ron!"

Ron was looking at Harry, as if he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? Get off me, you traitor."

Ron didn't even see the fist, as it collided with his face. He heard a crack and knew Harry had broken his nose, that and he could taste his own blood as it trickled down from his nose onto his lips. However it was Harry's eyes that grabbed his attention. Both bright neon green. Ron gulped, then felt himself hurled onto one of the steps, which forced him to roll down. Again he heard several cracks. He tried to get up found Harry was grabbing him by the back of his robes and frog marching him up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Ron was aching all over, he had no clue what had gotten into is once best friend, but knew then and there he would never cross him again. They soon found themselves outside the entrance. It was then Ron noticed Harry showed his hand to the portrait, where a ruby ring glowed, opening the entrance without a password. He was then pushed onto the common room floor.

Hermione was sat on the sofa, when she noticed Harry was walking into the common room, frog marching Ron. Hermione wondered what had happened, as Ron, was in no shape to walk on his own. His eye was swollen, his nose was crooked and his robes were covered in blood. She then watched the man she loved throw Ron to the common room floor, like some rag doll. She dropped her books and walked up to him, however she paused as she saw his eyes were glowing.

"Harry what's happened? Why does Ron look like he been through ten rounds with Mike Tyson?"

Those who were muggle-born seemed to get the reference. However those who were half and pure-blood didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She was happy to see Harry's eyes dim a little. Seeing that he had calmed down she walked up to him and hugged him, "What happened Harry? Please tell me?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, just holding her to his chest. It had been several days since they had any sort of contact. He buried his head into her dark brown locks, just enjoying the feeling of Hermione close to him. It was then he remembered what Hermione had asked. Harry pulled back.

"You remember when professor Dumbledore told us who had betrayed my parents? He noticed Hermoine nod, so he decided to carry on. "Well why I was off grounds I run into Sirius. He told me that the reason he escaped from Azkaban wasn't just to proof his name, but also to take revenge on Peter Pettigrew. It was then he told me that Pettigrew was hiding in this school, as an animal. He said that he remembered seeing a picture of the animal sitting on Ron's shoulder in the Prophet, after they had gotten back from Egypt. Turns out Pettigrew has been hiding as Scabbers for the last twelve years."

Hermione eyes widened, she then looked between Harry and Ron. Now she knew why Harry was so upset. Ron had unknown been hiding the one who betrayed his parents. She looked down at Ron and saw the shocked expression on his face. She then shook her head. "Harry I understand that you are upset, but this is not Ron's fault. He didn't know that he was hiding the person who betrayed your parents." Hermione then looked down at Ron and waved her wand over him, cleaning him up. She then put her wand back into her sleeve. "Ron go get that blasted rat of your now."

Ron didn't need to be asked twice, he run up the stairs leaving Hermione to walk Harry over to one of the sofa's. She then pulled him down and sat on his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He felt both his arms wrap around her. It was then she noticed Katie was walking over towards them. Hermione had heard the various rumours regarding her liking Harry, but she had always put it down to a brother and sister sort of relationship. She noticed the blonde sit down on the sofa near them.

"Is Harry okay Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the fourth year. She wasn't sure what to do. After all it wasn't her place to tell Harry's story. Plus to everyone else Black was still classed as a serial murderer. So telling her that Sirius Black was in fact Harry's Godfather was totally out of the question. Just as thinks were getting awkward, she turned to see Ron holding onto his pet rat by the scruff of its neck. She felt Harry gently push her off his lap and watched as he stood up. Wand drawn ready to hex the rat into Oblivion. Seeing what he was about to do, she jumped up and grabbed his arm. "No Harry, if you kill him, then you are no better then him. Besides with him alive, Sirius will be a free man. Don't you want your godfather back Harry?"

Harry lowered his head, before taking the rat from Ron, and waking out of the common room, followed by Hermione. Ron also followed as it was his rat after all. They walked down the corridor towards the headmaster office. Once in front of the Gargoyle, Harry's two rings glowed, forcing the gargoyle to jump to the side. He stepped onto the spiral staircase and allowed it to revolve upwards. He then slammed the door open to see a rather surprised Dumbledore looking at him.

"Lord Slytherin, may I ask, why you have so rudely stormed into my office?"

Harry ignored the headmasters question and just held the rat out for Dumbledore to look at. He noticed the confusion on the old mans face. Harry then slammed the rat on the desk, getting a small painful squeak from the rodent in his grasp. "Why I am here headmaster, is because of this. While I was off grounds I bumped into Sirius he told me why he had escaped and that the real traitor was hiding at Hogwarts. This Headmaster is Peter Pettigrew. Disguised as a common rat. He has been hiding with the Weasley family all this time as Ron rat Scabbers."

Dumbledore looked at Ron and could see the various injuries on his face. Clearly it seems Harry had laid into him a little, thinking Ron was hiding Pettigrew on purpose. "I wondered why Mr Weasley was looking a little under the weather. Miss Granger, if you don't mind could you please take Mr Weasley to be fixed by Madam Pomfrey, I need have a few private words with Harry."

Hermione looked between her future husband and the headmaster, she could already feel the tension in the air. Quietly she led Ron out of the office closing the door behind her.

Albus waited till the door was closed, before turning back to Harry. "The way you are looking at me Harry, tells me that you think I knew where Peter was hiding all this time." Albus noticed that Harry wasn't moving at all, his face was showing no emotion, the only sign of life was the sound of him breathing. Albus sighed. "The truth is Harry, yes I did know Peter was hiding in this school. The school had alerted to me that someone had infiltrated the school, a past pupil, who was hiding in the shape of a rat. I didn't act, because I knew if did, then Sirius would be free and your life would be in great danger. Not by Sirius, however, if he had been free then he would have insisted on taking custody of you, and raising you in the magical world. This would have put your life in danger. Like I mentioned before Harry, the only place that your mothers protection works, is with blood relatives."

Harry was doing his best not to hex the old fool. All these years he had known where Peter was hiding, and he had done fuck all about. Harry turned his back on the old fool and grabbed a handful of powered before throwing into the flames. In a monotone voice he shouted. "Ministry Of Magic!"

Dumbledore watched as Harry walked into the flames. He fell down into his chair behind his desk and lowered his head. It seems he had failed once again, and now Harry was less likely to trust him, anymore. He looked to his familiar Fawkes who sat on the perch singing a sad melody. "I know Fawkes, but how do I tell a fourteen year old boy that he will have to die to rid himself of the blasted thing in his scar."

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry walked out of the fireplace tell holding onto Peter, who was now doing is best to try get out of his grasp, having found out where they were now standing. Harry raised his wand and stunned the rodent, then proceeded to line up with the rest of the witches and wizards. He soon reached the front of the cue, where his wand was taken and weighed. Once he had got it back, he walked to one of the lifts and stepped into it.

Which Department Please?"

Harry growled. "DMLE, Madame Bones office."

Harry noticed the lift doors shut, then felt the lift fall and then zoom right, left, back and forward, before stopping. Harry shook his head, from all the dizziness. "Note to self, never do that again." Harry then walked out of the lift onto a floor with tons of small cubicles. He noticed most of the wizards were dressed in plain black robes, with the emblem of the DMLE over their left side. He noticed a desk, where a girl sat behind, right in front of a huge office. He walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me please. I would like to speak to Madame Bones, on a matter of great urgency."

The girl looked up, then looked down at a book in front of her. "I am sorry sir, but she has no appointments available till tomorrow."

Harry growled. "Look just tell her that Lord Harry James Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter wishes to speak to her."

The girl gulped at the many titles the young lord had to his name. She then pressed an a small button on her desk. "Madame Bones. I have Lord Harry James Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter , wishing to see you."

Harry was surprised to see the intercom system. Seems the Ministry wasn't as backwards as he first thought. He then heard a firm female voice reply. "Very well send him in, Sarah. Also could send a memo to Minister, asking if I could see him. He gone and cut our budget again."

The girl nodded, then looked up. "If you want to go in, Madame Bones will see you now."

Harry nodded, before opening the door and walking in. he noticed a middle aged woman, with red hair, and a monocle fixed to her face looking at him. He then waited until she had gestured for him to sit down. "Thank you for seeing me Madame Bones on short notice. I know how busy you are and hope this won't take up too much time. Its just that I have learnt that an innocent man as been imprisoned for nearly twelve years in Azkaban. The man in question is my godfather Sirius Black, he was accused of killing twelve muggles and a wizard known as Peter Pettigrew."

Madame Bones nodded. "Yes that's right. All they found left of the wizard was a piece of his finger. However I fail to see how you would think that Sirius is innocent, of these crimes."

Harry placed the rat on the desk, much to the disgust of the Amelia. "This rat is the real murderer Madame Bones. He is also the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort. Say hello to Peter Pettigrew, in his animagus form."

Amelia frowned, she wondered if this was some trick or hoax. She waved her wand over the rat and noticed that it was indeed someone in disguise. She then opened her draw and removed a small vial of a clear liquid. She picked Peter up and placed him on an empty chair. She then pointed her wand reverting the rat back into his human form. Where the rat was, bald pudgy man now sat. Amelia eyes widened, the man was indeed Peter Pettigrew. She quickly placed special wards around the room to make sure he couldn't transform once more. She tied him up in the chair, before waving her wand over him and waking him up. She noticed the fear in the mans eyes has he tried to escape his bonds. It was then she noticed he turned and looked at the young Lord, his eyes widened.

"James is that you? But how? The Dark lord killed you."

Harry eyes narrowed. "Quit with the game Peter, you know I am not James Potter. After all you spent three years in our dorm room, so cut the crap will you. You're just lucky that I didn't decide to kill you once I found out who you were and what you had done to my parents."

Amelia took this chance to pour the clear liquid down the mans throat. She then waited a few minutes while the truth serum took effect. It didn't take long for Peter's eyes to glaze over. Was Amelia was satisfied, she began to asking question and taking notes.

"What is your name?"

Peter was doing is best to fight the serum, but eventually he squeaked out. "Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

Amelia then continued. "When were you born?"

"February 29, 1960."

Amelia jotted down the various answers. "Did you betray Lily and James Potter to the late Dark Lord?"

Again the man tried to resist the compulsion to answer the question. It took a full two minutes before he informed them of the truth. "Yes I was the one who told him where the Potter's were hiding."

Amelia looked to the young Lord and could see he was doing his best to stay calm. She then carried on asking question. "So you were the Potter's secret keeper, tell me who performed the charm?"

Peter again tried to resist but squeaked out. "Albus Dumbledore."

Amelia was livid. She had been well aware that it had been Albus and Barty Crouch Sr, who had sent Sirius to prison. Even back then she had wondered why there was no trial, now she knew. Albus would be shown to have known the Sirius was innocent and he would have been free to go. Amelia wondered just what the old fool had to gain by Sirius being locked up in Azkaban. Her eyes then widened, as she remembered something. He was Harry's godfather, with him being imprisoned the Dumbledore would become Harry's magical guardian, the question was what did the old fool have to gain from having custody of the young lord. She decided to press on for now with the questioning. "Did Sirius kill the twelve muggles on the date of November the 1st 1981?"

Peter growled, as again he was forced to tell the truth. "No I did. I then cut off the top of my fingers so that I could fake my death and frame Sirius for the murder of myself and the twelve muggles."

Amelia was satisfied, she was about to stop writing when she heard the young lord ask a question.

"Peter, are you a follower of the Dark lord Voldemort?"

Amelia wondered where the young Lord was going with this however she continued to take notes as the man again answered

"Yes."

Her eyes then widened at Harry's next question and made her wondered why she hadn't taken advantage of this situation. "Who are Voldemort main followers, those considered to be within his inner circle."

Peter eyes widened. He was dead now, plus the truth serum was still in effect. "Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, Lord Parkinson, Lord Avery. Lord Rookwood, Lord Macnair, Lord Dolohov, Bella Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenir Greyback..."

Amelia couldn't believe the names she was writing down, every single one of those within the Dark Lord inner circle were respected Lords. Her eyes then widened at Harry final question.

"Finally Peter. When taking Voldemort's mark, can the person be under the Imperio curse?"

Amelia waited with baited breath, she knew half these so called Lords had escaped lightly with claiming to be under the curse. Her face broke out into a huge grin as she heard Peter finally say.

"No."

Amelia finished her notes then placed her wand to her temple and placed the memory of what had happened into a small vial. She then placed the report on the desk, before stunning Peter. She then pressed a button on her desk.

"Sarah, I need you to send in two auror's to escort a prisoner to the holding cells. Also inform Dawlish, that I want to see him immediately."

Harry grinned. It seems Amelia had discovered that she had a spy within her ranks, and was determined to deal with him. He then stood from his chair. "With what we have discovered, I expect a full pardon for my godfather from the Ministry. Also ignore Dumbledore for now. I can deal with him."

Amelia turned to the young Lord and nodded. "Very well Mi lord. I will have the Minister review this report and memories. There should be no reason why he shouldn't issue a pardon. If you ever need anything else, then don't hesitate to contact me."

Harry bowed his head then left the office. Now to find the old dog and give him the happy news.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank again to my Beta gaschalk, for proof reading this chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If i did then i would have had Harry and Hermione together.**

**Hogsmeade**

Harry appeared in the fireplace of the three broomsticks. He had overheard a few older years mention that the pub in Hogsmeade at a floo connection. He stepped out of the floo to see several stunned faces of witches and wizards just looking at him. Harry growled and ignored the stares before walking out of the pub onto the cobble streets of the small Village. He then turned left and began to walk down one of the paths that lead out of the village.

He had guessed that Sirius would be staying in a cave just outside the village, not too far from supplies, and just about far enough from the patrol of Dementors. Harry began to walk up the various hills, he dare not call his godfather, just in case a patrol of dementors were nearby. He looked all over the hills, he was about to give up, when he noticed a black dog, standing on one of the small cliffs looking down at him. Harry grinned and made his way up the small steep path, until he stood in front of his God father. Harry then followed Sirius into a huge cave. He waited while Sirius transformed. He then hugged his God father.

"Woah, take it easy Pup. Don't forget I am still skin and bones."

Harry loosened his hold a little, then stood back. "Sorry Sirius, it's just I am happy to see you. I wanted to tell you that I caught Peter, and he has given Madame Bones a full confession. Not only that but we managed to worm out of him, all those who were in Voldemort inner circle as well. I am sorry I didn't bring Peter here first Sirius, but I was afraid that you might have been filled with so much anger and rage that you would kill him."

Sirius eyes lost there glow. He was in fact very angry that Harry had not seen him first, but then Harry's logic seemed to sink in. Would he have been able to restrain himself? Sirius lowered his head. "It's okay, Pup. Maybe it was a good idea that you took him in first. So did Amelia say when my name should be cleared?"

Harry nodded. "She said that once the Minister had seen everything, then he will have no choice to issue the pardon. She did say that the story would most likely end up in the Prophet. So to be safe I would wait till it hits the print before revealing yourself.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "Okay Pup. Soon as I hear that I am free though, I will be coming straight to Hogwarts to see you. Now you better get going before it gets dark."

Harry nodded, he gave his godfather one last hug, before leaving the cave and making his way back to Hogwarts.

**Ministry of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge, British Minister of Magic, sat at his desk with the towering form of Amelia Bones looking over at him. She had just entered his office and thrown down various files on his desk. He had opened two of the folders and almost paled at what he had discovered. It seems the Ministry had been keeping an innocent man locked up for twelve years. Not to mention that some of his most esteemed contributors were followers of the late Dark Lord. Fudge knew his hand were tied. The list of names was huge, over half of them were respected Lords in the Wizengamot, he then found out that the whole under the Imperius curse act was a complete hoax. The person taking the Dark mark had to be aware of what they were signing up for. Cornelius looked up into the eyes of Amelia before sighing. The Evidence before him, plus the memories of the events made this an open and shut case. If he didn't want to be dragged into all this then he had to issue the pardon and the various arrests. Fudge removed a form from his drawer and began to writing on it. He then signed it and handed it to Amelia. "There is Lord Black's Pardon. See to it that the Prophet receives a copy of it." Fudge then looked down at pile of arrest warrants, which he quickly signed and handed back to Amelia as well.

Amelia smiled, she looked down at the arrest warrants and saw the Minister signature on everyone. She now had everything she needed. She bowed to the Minister before walking out of his office, and shutting the door. Her department were going to be very busy today.

**Great Hall**

Harry took his seat, next to Daphne and Tracey, although he was Lord Gryffindor as well. He had agreed to stay the full week in the snake pit. He noticed they both gave him a confused look, he kissed each one of them and whispered. "Tell you later." Both girls seemed satisfied with the explanation and just carried on eating their dinner. Harry kept looking up at the staff table, he noticed for the first time in three years that Dumbledore was avoiding his glare. Harry then turned to look at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron sitting there being fed by one of his brothers as his arm was still in a sling. Harry for the first time that day was feeling sorry for what he had done to Ron, He decided that he would try make it up to his ex-friend somehow. Once the meal was over Harry left the great hall closely followed by Daphne and Tracey, who held onto each of his arms, as they made their way towards the Dungeons. They entered the common room and then made their way towards his private suite. Once inside he sat both girls on the sofa and stood before them. "Okay, what do you two want to know?"

It was Daphne that decided to speak. "Why don't you start from the beginning Harry. After all you have missed a whole day of lessons."

Harry nodded. "Okay, as you know I attended a meeting today at Gringotts, so that I could officially claim the title of Lord Gryffindor. While there I was told that my godfather had been in contact with them and had officially made me his heir. You see what you most likely don't know is that the mass murderer Sirius Black his my godfather, and as his godson, he had named me as Heir to his title. I was also given a gift of a Firebolt that my godfather had left me. Anyway, I signed the papers and here I am. However it is what happened after I returned to Hogwarts that is most important. I actually ran into Sirius Black, and it was then he told me that he was framed all those years ago, and that the real traitor who had betrayed my parents and killed all those muggles was in fact the supposed dead Peter Pettigrew. Sirius then told me that Peter was very much alive and had been hiding as Ron Weasley's pet rat. Finding this out I immediately used my new powers as Lord Gryffindor to enter the Gryffindor common room. I found Ron and laid into him just a little. Once he had given me his rat I then went straight to the headmaster office. Here Dumbledore told me that he had known Peter had been hiding in the school all the time, and the reason he didn't want to do anything about it, was in case they would free Sirius and then he would claim custody over me. Well you can guess how well I took the news, and immediately took his floo to the Ministry, where I met Madame Bones, who interviewed Peter under truth serum. He then revealed everything, however I wasn't satisfied and just as the truth serum was about to ware off. I asked several more question. One was who were the members of the Dark Lord inner circle? and two could you be under the Imperius Curse when taking the Dark mark? Peter then went on to name at least thirty members of Voldemort inner Circle, including the Names Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson and a number of other Lords in the Wizengamot. He then answered the question that would seal all their fates. It turns out the whole under the Imperius Curse was a whole hoax and that you have to be free of any control to take his mark."

Daphne and Tracey just blinked speechless at everything that they had just been told. In one afternoon Harry had been able to do something no one had been able to do in the last fourteen odd years. Both knew that this would have a huge impact on the future of their world.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy was sat in his study looking over a few of the new bills that were going to be presented to the Wizengamot, one was for muggle-borns and half-bloods to have the same rights as those who were pure-bloods. They other was a more human bill how to treat those inflicted by the werewolf curse. Lucius sneered at the very idea. It was then he noticed his wards flare signalling someone was at his front door. Thank to the Potter brat, he had lost his house elf and now had to get up and answer the door himself. Narcissa was at a special night out for all the other Dark family Ladies. Lucius opened the door and stood there wide eye as three wands were trained on him. Right in the centre of the was Amelia Bones. Lucius notice a small smirk on her face.

"Lord Malfoy, you are under arrest for being a member of He-who-must-not-be-named inner circle. And are hereby to be questioned under truth serum on the various allegations you are being charged over. Will you come quietly or will we have to use force."

Lucius sneered, just what was the Minister playing at? Everyone already knew he was supposed member of his masters inner circle, but had managed to convince all of them that he was under the Imperius curse. He had lost nearly a quarter of his fortune trying to proof his innocence by giving gold away to various charities. Lucius raised both his arms in the air. "This is a mistake Amelia, and when this is all over I will be voting to have you removed from your post as head of DMLE!"

Amelia smiled again. "We will see Lord Malfoy."

**Hogwarts Slytherin Private bedroom**

Harry laid in bed with both Daphne and Tracey wrapped in his arms. He was in real pickle about something. Peter had mentioned a name that he knew would have huge consequences on Daphne's future. One of the Lords mentioned was a certain Lord Zabini. Blaise own father. Harry wasn't sure how Daphne would react to that news. Harry knew that the Davis, Greengrass and Zabini family had always been neutral, or suppose to be anyway. Still he was sure Blaise had no clue of his fathers secret, as he didn't put himself about the house like Nott or Malfoy did. Harry decided that he would think a little more before bringing it up with Daphne. After all just because his father was a death eater, didn't mean he was. Harry then though about something else that had happened that night, Daphne younger sister had asked him on a date. Harry was still not to sure how he felt about Daphne's sister, not to mention there were not many places they could go for a date, especially when she wasn't old enough to attend Hogsmeade. Harry still wasn't sure of what Tracey and Daphne were trying to accomplish with him and Astoria.

His mind started wondering to another girl. A girls now asleep on the seventh floor. A girl he had been best friends with until this summer, when that girl became his future bride. Harry was beginning to fall for Tracey and Daphne, but Hermione already had his heart. He couldn't wait till next week. Still he had taken precautions and made sure everyone would obey the rules he had set in the Snake Pit, he had also given Daphne and Tracey exclusive access to his suite so that they would both be safe. Harry had decided that he didn't want to risk their safety and decided that he would buy them each a ring that would protect them from those who wanted to harm them. He had seen an advertisement in one of the jewellery stores in Hogsmeade for such a ring, and had decided that he would get three one for Daphne, one for Tracey and finally one for Hermione. However what the young Lord failed to realise was that fate wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

**Saturday, First Quidditch match of the season**

The weekend had soon arrived and Harry found himself in the stands of the stadium. It was the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Harry had refused to sit in either stand and had decided to sit next to his old head of house in the staff area. None of the other professor had seemed to mind this, after all they all knew what a difficult situation the young Lord was in. Both side were fairly even, and the match looked like it could be going on for a very long time. Harry began to think back to what had happened over the last week or so, but more importantly what had happened a few days ago.

Flash back.

_Great Hall_

_Harry was sitting down to breakfast, when he noticed Hedwig was flying towards him, with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her claws. She landed gracefully on the Slytherin table and extended her claw so that Harry could remove the paper. Meanwhile, Daphne and Tracey were to busy fawning over Hedwig, much to the owls appreciation. Harry gave her a few streaks of bacon before watching her fly off. He then unrolled the paper and smiled at the headlines._

_Lord Black Given Full Pardon As real Betrayer and Murderer is Discovered In Hogwarts_

_Article By Rita Skeeter_

_Dear Readers, it seems an Innocent man as spent the last thirteen years locked up for a crime he did not commit. As many of you know Lord Black was arrested in November 1981, for being the betrayer of the late Lord and lady Potter. According to reports one of James Potter best friends called Peter Pettigrew reported him to the Ministry. Once Lord Black had found out he pursued Mr Pettigrew to a muggle part of London, where he killed him and twelve other muggles who had surrounded him, while he was confronting Mr Pettigrew. Lord Black was immediately arrested and placed in Azkaban without trial. I can now reveal readers that this is all fiction. Lord Black was in fact innocent and it was Mr Pettigrew who had betrayed the Potters. When Lord Black discovered this, he went to find Mr Pettigrew. He again was discovered in muggle London, however it was Mr Pettigrew that killed the muggles, by using a blasting hex on a nearby gas main. He then used a severing curse to slice of the top of his finger, before turning into a rat and escaping down the nearby drain, leaving Lord Black to deal with the consequences of Mr Pettigrew actions. Mr Pettigrew then decided to hide with a wizarding family and played possum as their family pet. No one knows how Pettigrew was discovered within the walls of Hogwarts, however it turns out the family in question was the Weasley's, and that the rat was the pet of the youngest Weasley male. Once Mr Pettigrew was interviewed he confessed to everything leaving the Minister of Magic no choice but to order a full pardon. The Minister had this to say. "We at the Ministry apologise to Lord Black and assure him that an investigation is already in the process on why he was not given a trial. We are also pleased to announce that we now have the real culprit in custody."_

_Harry didn't care about any of the other stuff. Just the fact his godfather was a free man, however it was the next headline that made him smile even more._

_Lord Malfoy Arrested Due to Mr Pettigrew Confession_

_Article Rita Skeeter_

_Dear readers, it seems Mr Pettigrew interview not only confirmed the freedom of Lord Black, but the certain arrest of Lord Malfoy and a number of other well known pure-blood Lords in the Wizengamot. This reporter learnt that several raids were carried out yesterday, one of these being Lord Malfoy himself. Now as many of you know Lord Malfoy was convicted of being a follower of the late Dark lord, but was let off with a light sentence for claiming to be under the Imperius Curse. It seems thanks to Mr Pettigrews confession that excuse will no longer be accepted as it turns out that you had to be willing to serve the last Dark Lord. This news will send a shockwave through the Ministry as all those who were let off with light sentences have now been arrested and will in fact be interviewed under truth serum. One must ask readers, just what horror will be revealed once all these interview are over._

_Harry smiled at the many faces around his table. Especially at those who fathers were followers of Voldemort. It seems they were all in for a very rude awakening. Harry noticed one blonde pale, no doubt the reason was because his father had been named in the article._

End of Flash back

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a bludger heading right for Katie on the field. Harry knew just how painful being hit by one of those could be, after all a stray one had broken his arm in his second year. No one seemed to noticed the pain Katie was in. Not even Madame Hooch had stopped the game. This worried Harry, he watched Katie slum over her broom and could see the handle began to tilt downwards. Harry's eye widened. Quickly he fished through his pocket and found his Firebolt which he enlarged right in the stands around the professors. "

Mr Potter may I ask what do you think you are doing?"

Harry ignored them and jumped on his broom, he raced towards the pitch and watched as Katie's broom started to plummet towards the ground. Harry growled before nose diving downwards, the ground was getting ever closer. He knew Katie didn't have the strength to level her broom, out, if she did then it would most like snap in half. Harry knew his Firebolt was designed for scenario like this and just before Katie's broom hit the ground, Harry leveled out and pulled the now unconscious blonde onto his broom. It had been a good thing too as he watched Katie broom shatter into pieces as it collided with the floor. Finally the game was stopped and Harry found his old team mates flying towards him. Harry touched down with Katie still on his broom, he then got off it and noticed Madame Pomfrey running onto the field, wand waving and muttering about how Quidditch was too dangerous. Harry laid Katie down onto the ground then stepped back and allowed Madame Pomfrey to have a look at the situation. While this was happening several of his old team mates were slapping him on the back in thanks for saving one of their star chasers. Harry didn't care about any of that he just wanted to make sure Katie was okay.

**Later that Night**

Katie opened her eyes to find out that she was in the hospital wing. She looked to the side to see her two best friends Angelina and Alicia, sitting there smiling at her. Katie tried to sit up, the whole Quidditch match was still a bit fuzzy to her. She remembered being hit by something on the back then slowly blacking out. After that everything seemed blank. She guessed someone had saved her as there was no way she would have survived the fall, the question was who?

"Hey you two, what happened? Last think I remember is getting hit then everything is blurry."

Angelina took her hand. "Well after you had been hit, the rest of us didn't seem to notice anything. That was until your broom took a nose dive downwards. There was no way any of us would have reached you in time. Fortunately someone saw something we all didn't. Harry was sitting in the stands watching the game. I have no idea how he knew you were not okay, but he was the one who saved you."

Katie smiled to herself. Harry had saved her. She had been worried that Harry would have been sucked into the way of the snake pit and only look out for those who were in their own house. However it seems Harry had not lost any of his courage and bravery being a Gryffindor and had saved her from what most likely would have been her death. She was too busy thinking about Harry that she failed to hear anything her two friends were saying.

**A/N: There ends Chapter ten. Hope you liked it.**

Katie: So this is no dream? I am going to be Lady Gryffindor?

Author: Yes Katie. You will be Lady Gryffindor.

Angelina: Ahh thought it was so romantic the way Harry raced to save you, Almost a living fairytale rescue.

Alicia: Of course that wouldn't have happened, if the author had not put Katie's life in danger like that.

Author:(Holds hands up in surrender) Hey, I thought it would be good for Harry to save Katie from a nearby death experience. Better being a Quidditch accident then something more sinister.

Katie: That's cool with me. Long as I am with Harry, then I don't mind what happens.

Draco: Hey! Whats the big idea of having my father arrested so early?

Author: Because I don't like you or your father, so I would back off, unless you want me to write something that you won't like.

Draco: What do you mean won't like? I already don't like this story, that damn half-blood already getting the spotlight. What more could you do to make me dislike this story?

Author:(Places hand on chin) I don't Know. How about I put you and those two side kicks of yours in a relationship. Would you like that?

Draco:(Draco pales) You wouldn't dare!

Author:(Puts pen to paper, and grins at Draco.) Watch me.

**Big Thank you to gaschalk who proof-read this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Slytherin House**

Harry was sat down on one of the sofa's studying. When he noticed everyone was looking at him. Harry wondered what was so interesting. Tracey and Daphne had decided to do some research in the library, so he was left all on his own in the common room. Finally he looked up.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

One of the older Slytherin stepped forward, backed up by the rest of the older years. "Why did you save that Gryffindor? You are in Slytherin house now we don't save lions. Our founder would be turning in his grave if he was here now."

Harry growled. He did not like his decisions being questioned, especially when it was over matters involving him saving people. His house mates might have problems with house rivalry but he did not. Plus Katie had been there to support him while he was in the lion den so why shouldn't he return the favour. Harry stood up, although he was a clear few inches smaller than the seventh year he wasn't going to back down especially when he knew he was right. "What would you have me do? Allow her to fall to her death? Just because you might have problems with Gryffindor, doesn't mean I do. As for your little comment about Slytherin rolling in his grave, well news flash. I am his heir, I now control his house. So I ask that you do not question my decisions. After all if you don't agree with my rules you're more then welcome to ask to be re-sorted."

The seventh year narrowed his eyes before turning away and walking towards the boys dormitries. Harry watched him leave. "Anyone else want to question me?" No one else said anything, so Harry went back to sitting down on the sofa. That moment Pansy decided to sit down next to him. Harry raised his head confused at what the pug face bitch wanted. "Can I help you Pansy?"

Pansy just sat near Harry. Now that Greengrass and Davis was out the way. Maybe she could do something to get herself in Harry's good books, and who knows maybe on the short list for Lady Slytherin. Pansy checked the common room to make sure that Draco was no where in sight, before turning back to Harry. "Nothing Potter, just wanted to show you something, that's all."

Harry raised his eye brow. "Oh and what might that be? Let me guess you're going to lead me into a ambush set up by your dick-less betrothed. By the way I have heard a few things about Draco and what he does with Crabb and Goyle."

Pansy blinked and almost was going to ask what? But she then remembered why she was talking to Potter in the first place. She knew Daphne and Tracey could be back any moment and she wanted to show Harry the real Pansy. "Look Potter this is no trick, if it makes you feel better then I will swear a magical oath."

This grabbed Harry's attention. "Okay Pansy, you swear an oath and you can show me what you want to show me."

Pansy sighed before raising her wand. "I Pansy Louise Parkinson, hereby swear on my life and magic that I am not trying to trick or lead Harry James Potter, or Lord Slytherin or Gryffindor into an ambush. This I swear."

Pleased with the oath Harry allowed Pansy to lead him to an abandoned classroom just up from the main common room entrance. Once inside she sealed the door and then stood in front of Harry. She raised her wand, before waving itself over her. She smiled at Harry's reaction.

Harry stood there dumbfounded. No longer was he looking at a pug face bitch, but now a drop dead gorgeous brunette, with flawless hair, hazel eyes and a flawless complexion. Harry was speechless. "Hmm Wow! Is this what you really look like?"

Pansy pushed herself up against Harry, causing him to fall back against the wall. His face was a few inches from hers. He noticed Pansy fluttered her eye brows "Yes Harry. This is the real Pansy Louise Parkinson. As you can see not everything is what it seems. The reason I hide my true appearance is for a start I am betrothed to Draco, and he insisted that no one saw me for who I really was. Secondly my disguise protects my virtue." Pansy grabbed Harry hand and placed it under her skirt. Harry's eye widened and he tried to pull his hand away, but Pansy kept his hand down there. "Relax Potter. I just want to proof a point, I want you to put your fingers inside me."

Harry again tried to pull his hands out, but Pansy was determined to proof that everything said about her was false. She grabbed his hand and guided his fingers to her tight hole. She moaned as she felt Harry's fingers enter her. Harry wasn't sure what the hell was happening. However his eyes widened when his fingers brushed against her barrier. "Pansy smiled at his reaction. "Like I said Harry everything is not what it seems."

Harry pulled his hands away rather quickly, never in a million years would he thought that he would have his fingers inside pansy Parkinson of all people. The whole experience seemed like a twilight zone adventure. Harry then felt Pansy push herself against him once more. "Pansy what are you doing?" While Harry was saying this is was trying to push the brunette off him. He dreaded to think what would happen if Tracey and Daphne found out what he had done.

Pansy ignored the protests and just pushed herself up further against him. "I think it Obvious don't you. I don't want to marry Draco. In fact I can't stand the blonde Ponce, plus I am well aware of what goes off in the boys dorm. However I have no choice. Like many young witches we are just treated as trophies by our fathers. However there is someone who has caught my interest, someone who is more powerful than the Malfoy's and someone I know my father would just love to align himself with. Care to guess who?" Pansy grabbed one of Harry's hands and placed it on her breast, before leaning in a capturing his lips with hers. She didn't feel him kiss back, but she knew he would in due time. She broke the kiss leaving Harry with a dazed look. "That person is you Lord Slytherin."

Harry head was all over the place at the minute, Pansy had just kissed him, However he hissed as he felt her small hand rub him downstairs. Seeing this could get out of hand very quickly he forcefully pushed Pansy away. "Pansy not that you're not attractive, but I have already got Tracey and Daphne. Not to mention Hermione as well."

Pansy eyes narrowed as he mentioned the mudbloods name. Of all the witches she hated, Hermione was the worse. Little miss know it all, not to mention the little tramp was betrothed to one of the most power lords in there world. The thought of her on Harry's arm, made her sick. She could deal with Daphne and Tracey but the mudblood would have to go.

**Hogwarts Library**

Daphne and Tracey were sitting at one of the tables, when they noticed Hermione walked towards them and took a seat next to them. Daphne noticed the look Tracey was giving the bushy haired bookworm. "What can we do for you Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "Well for start you can stop calling me Granger. It's Hermione, and seeing that I am allowing you to do with Harry, then you should at least try to be more civil with me. Anyway, wanted to talk to you about Katie. She as just got back to common room and all she can talk about his Harry. I am worried that she might try to jump in on the action, as to speak."

Daphne blinked. "Well if she did want to then I wouldn't mind. Not only his she good looking but Harry likes her as well. You are also forgetting that Harry is now Lord Gryffindor so he needs to choose another wife for that line. Personally I think Katie would be a good choice."

Hermione shook her head. "I just can't understand how backwards this world is. Such relationships are illegal in the muggle world. Yet a lord having more then one wife is considered just fine in this world."

Daphne smirked. "Are you having seconds thoughts about being betrothed to Harry Hermione? If so I am sure I know someone who would love to be Lady Peverell. Not being funny or anything, but you should feel privileged that Harry is offering you the title of an Ancient House. Many Pure-blood witches would give anything to be where you are at the minute."

Hermione sighed. She knew Daphne was right. She should feel grateful that she was in this position, besides she got on with Katie. Wasn't like they were at each other throats like some of the girls in her dorm. Lavender to name only one. "I guess I am just going to have to get use to this. Where is Harry anyway? You three are normally together."

Daphne looked up once more. "Well Tracey and I needed to do some research in the library and Harry said he was going to head back to the common room to study. By the way you will be pleased to know that Harry, Tracey and I have done nothing but explore a little. I think that as you are his first friend then you should have the right to lose your virginity to him first. However after that all bets are off."

Hermione nodded. "Deal. By the way do have any idea who could become his lady Slytherin?"

Daphne and Tracey shared a look at each other. Daphne wasn't sure if she should mention the plan with Astoria, but decided to be up front with the lion sitting next to them. "Funny you should mention that. My little sister has shown a lot of interest in Harry. Personally i would love to be lady Slytherin, but I'm contracted to marry someone else. However Astoria has no such contract in place, but I can tell you now, if Harry was to make her his future lady Slytherin then my father would happily write up a contract between the both of them. Now if you don't mind Tracey and I would like to spend as much time as we can with Harry. Especially seeing that you are going to have him for the whole week from Monday."

Daphne and Tracey then got up leaving Hermione to smile at what she and Harry would get up to next week.

**Ministry of Magic**

Lucius paced back and forth, he had thought that this whole arrest was just some misunderstanding, however he was now beginning to realise just how wrong he was. He looked through the cell bars and saw several other cells were occupied, mainly by fellow Lord of the Wizengamot. It seems he wasn't the only one who had been arrested. Lucius sat down on the small cot now in his cell. He wasn't use to such cramped conditions, he had always had the luxury of a nice bed. The thought of sleeping on such a thing was making him feel sick. He then heard voices coming down the hall. He heard his cell door open. And looked into the smiling face of Amelia.

"Come on Lord Malfoy, it's your turn."

**Slytherin Common room**

Soon as Harry had gotten back to the common room. He decided to seal himself in Salazar Quarters. At least in here Pansy couldn't get to him. Harry was still trying to get his head around everything she had told him. She wanted to be his Lady Slytherin. He was shocked to see what Pansy did look like. He could also see why she decided to hide her true image. Harry was jealous of Draco, for the first time. How could a dickl-ess Ponce end up with a stunner like that? He was pulled from his thoughts by a vibration coming from his left pocket. Harry pulled out a small mirror and smiled as he looked into it to see Sirius staring back at him. Sirius had sent him this mirror a few days ago and said that he worked like a mobile phone, although Harry was surprised that Sirius even knew what a mobile was.

"Hey Pup hows things?"

Harry smiled. "Good thanks Sirius. How is freedom treating you?"

Sirius had moved into his old family home, and was in the middle of cleaning it up. He had a house elf to help him, but the small creature was suffering from a breakdown. Ever since Sirius mother had died the elf had been upset, and refused to do anything. However Sirius was going to make sure the small creature knew who was in charge. "Well the house could do with a clean, but I suppose I can't complain. I managed to contact Remus, were meeting up in Hogsmeade next week to catch up. So how are the ladies treating you? According to Remus you're a right ladies man."

Harry groaned into the mirror. "Honestly Sirius I have no idea what I am getting myself into here. Finding out that I was contracted to Tracey Davis was okay, but then finding out that I am head of other lines who need their own ladies is just too much. Not to mention I have Daphne who is contracted to some boy who doesn't even like girls and is happy for me to entertain her as to speak."

Sirius barked with laughter. "Oh Harry, if James could see you now. He would be so proud. My advice Harry enjoy it while you can. Life seems a little better before marriage, then during it. Any way better go Pup, or I will never get this house sorted."

Harry waved as the mirror went fuzzy once more. He placed it back into his pocket then opened his text-book once more. With the distraction of Pansy and now Sirius, Harry hadn't even started his homework yet. Just when he thought he was going to be able to knuckle down to it, their was a knock on his door. Harry groaned before throwing his book down on the sofa. He opened the door to see Tracey and Daphne standing there. He moved to the side to allow them in. Just as he was about to close the door, he got a quick look at Pansy who winked then put her finger to her lips, clearly she wanted what had happened between them to stay between them.

**Girls Dorm**

Pansy walked into her dorm room, before jumping onto her bed. She then pulled the curtains around her bed so that nobody could see what she was doing. She opened up a huge potion book, she flicked through the pages before coming towards a page causing her to smile.

"Well Granger you can't be a lady of an Ancient house, if you can't bare children. Now what do I need."

**A/N: There you have it. Pansy is planning to prevent Hermione from having children. Will she be stopped or will Hermione be forced to give up her position, you will just have to wait and find out.**

Hermione: You Bitch Parkinson! You won't get away with this.

Pansy: Watch me Granger. You don't deserve the title of Lady Peverell, only a pure-blood should have that title.

Hermione: Kevin are you going to allow her to get away with this?

Author: No but if she does then there will be consequences. You have been warned Parkinson.

Pansy: What consequences? I don't want to marry Draco. I want to marry Potter, and i will do anything in my power to make sure i do just that.

Author:(Shakes head) Well it's your choice, but don't blame me if you don't like the consequences of your actions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Warning this chapter will contain references to slavery. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Great Hall Sunday Evening**

Harry sat nervously next to Hermione. His week in the Snake Pit was finally over, and he couldn't wait to get back into the lion's den. Even if it was for only a week. That was a week with Hermione . They could finally spend some quality time together instead of writing to each other in their special diaries. Harry turned to look over at the Slytherin table. He could see a space vacant between Daphne and Tracey and could tell by their body language that he was already being missed. However he wasn't worried for their safety, not now that they each wore a special ring, that would transport them to him, the second trouble started for both. His eyes then scanned to Pansy who gave him a sly wink. Harry shook his head, he still couldn't believe that the girl winking at him was the same beautiful Brunette he had fingered the other day. That thought alone made him feel like he had betrayed those close to him. Harry felt Hermione tug his arm a little.

"Harry are you okay?"

Harry turned to his true love and smiled. Although he was pretty sure Hermione could see that it was false. "Yeah I'm fine. Just can't wait to get back in the lion's den that's all. Not to mention spend some quality time with my future Lady Peverell." Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek making Hermione cheek blush for a few brief seconds. Harry went to pick up his goblet for a drink but realised he had picked up Hermione goblet instead. He was about to put it down, when his ring started to flash and vibrate. "What the hell?"

Hermione turned and eyes widened as she watched the ring carry on flashing a vibrating. It was then they both felt a tall presence behind them. Hermione turned to see Professor Snape was looking at both of them closely. He then removed the goblet from Harry's hand and took a sniff before waving his wand over it. Snape narrowed his eyes, then took the goblet and walked back to the staff table, and whispered something in the headmaster ear. Causing Dumbledore to go wide eye.

**Slytherin Table**

Pansy was white. Her little surprise for the bookworm had been discovered. Everything was going exactly to plan, she had brewed the potion and then given it to one of the house elves while it was under her control. She had told him to place the potion in the goblet of Hermione Granger, which he had done without question. Pansy cursed her luck that it had been actually Harry who had picked up the goblet. She saw the flash from the ring and knew her little surprise had been discovered. All head of house rings had the same charm placed on their rings. Pansy then eyes widened more when she saw her own head of house appear at the lions table and removed the goblet after examining it. He had then gone back to the staff table and had spoken to Dumbledore who had looked surprised at what he had been told. Pansy knew it was only a matter of time before she was found out.

**Staff table**

Albus Dumbledore was speechless. Someone had attempted to spike Miss Granger goblet with a very nasty potion. A Potion he knew had been banned by the Wizengamot in the early 1900's. The Potion original design was to be feed to female slaves so that their masters could still have their way with them, but could avoid having to worry about getting the slaves pregnant due to the potion leaving the slave unable to ever have children. Dumbledore sighed, he knew that Harry would not be pleased to find out that someone had attempted to spike his future wife's drink with such a potion. Dumbledore was well aware of the complication if Hermione had drunk the potion, she would be unable to become Lady Peverell due to the reason that she could not produce an heir to carry on the line. Dumbledore only question was who would have anything to gain from Hermione being removed from her position as future Lady Peverell? His first thought was maybe Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis were responsible, however seeing how Harry had interacted with both a girls and seeing how they had treated Miss Granger made up his mind that they couldn't be responsible. His eyes than caught Miss Parkinson looking rather worried. Dumbledore knew he shouldn't but he needed to see if she had been responsible. He had a quick look into her mind, although she was a pure-blood and had reasonable shields in place. Dumbledore by passed them rather quickly without alerting her to his presence. His eyes then widened when he saw in her mind the day she had brewed the potion and how she had gotten the potion into Miss Granger goblet in the first place. Dumbledore shook his head. This was not good, in fact it was very serious. Miss Parkinson had attempted line theft and knew that the punishment for such an act was very serious. Now Dumbledore was wondering how he was going to approach this? Harry had to be informed right away, but there was the risk that his action could do more harm then good. Dumbledore stood from his throne like chair.

"Could I see Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor in my office after the feast. Also Miss Granger if you would like to join him, It would be very much appreciated." Dumbledore then leaned in a whispered into Snapes ear. "Miss Parkinson was the one responsible Severus. I have just seen the events for myself. I will need you to bring her to my office after I have spoken to Harry. I can't allow this to slide Severus."

Severus growled. Of all the stupid things Pansy could do, she had chosen to do this. The question was why though? Far as he knew Pansy was happy with Draco his godson. So there was no need to try do what she had done. Of course Snape had heard the rumours going around the house about Draco real sexuality, but he didn't believe one word of it. Then again his father did like playing for both fields. The only possible explanation was that she wanted to be part of Potters little Harem. But why? He knew her father was a follower of Voldemort, the fact he was now being questioned at the Ministry along with all the others confirmed this point. Severus eyes then widened, Pansy was a pure-blood and seeing that Miss Granger was going to be a Lady of an Ancient house had most likely infuriated the brunette. Especially when she believed that only pure blood should hold the title of lady of an Ancient house. Severus was to busy in his thoughts that he failed to hear the headmasters evening address. He soon snapped out of his thoughts though when the great hall began to empty. Quickly he made his way over to the Slytherin table and whispered into Pansy ear.

"My Office now! You don't realise how much trouble you are in Miss Parkinson!"

**Headmaster office**

Harry was stood with Hermione, wondering what the headmaster would want to see them about. He wondered if this had anything to do with the flashing of his ring and the removal of Hermione goblet. Had someone tried to poison her? If so who ever was responsible was in for a world of hurt. Harry knocked on the door and heard the headmaster voice.

"Enter."

Harry took hold of Hermione hand and walked into the small office. He could already see that Dumbledore had laid out two chairs ready for the conversation they were about to have. Harry and Hermione took a seat but still held hands.

"Sir what is this about? Is this do with my ring flashing and vibrating?"

Albus sighed, before leaning back into his chair. "I'm afraid so Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor. That flash on your ring was a warning enchantment placed on all head of house rings. It is a warning to say that your food or drink has been spiked with a Potion. In this case however it reacted to you picking up Miss Granger's cup due to the potion being inside of it. We are very lucky that your ring did flash, because had Miss Granger consumed any of that liquid she would now be unable to have children. The Potion used has been banned since the 1900's. It was used mainly when the wizarding world had a huge problem with slavery. During the time. The Potion was fed to female slaves so that they could still pleasure their masters but avoid falling pregnant."

Hermione immediately threw up, the more she heard about the wizarding world the more she was wondering why she was part of such a barbaric and out dated society. However it was the thought that she could now be sterile had she drunk the potion. She perfectly knew then that she would have to give up the spot of lady Peverell, because she wouldn't be able to produce an heir. Thank goodness Harry had picked up her goblet by mistake.

Harry's hands were gripping the chair he was now sitting in. His green eyes were glowing with magic. He was furious that someone would try to do this. It wasn't the fact that they had brewed the potion in the first place that made him angry, but the fact they had attempted to put a wedge between him and Hermione, something he could never allow to go unpunished. Harry looked into the eyes of the headmaster he could tell that he wasn't telling them everything. He could see it in the mans eyes that he knew who was responsible for this act. That just made Harry's mood worse as it seemed the headmaster was intent on keeping the one responsible quiet.

"Sir do you know who tried to spike Hermione drink?

Dumbledore sighed. There was the question, the question he had dreaded. If he told Harry who was responsible then he knew the young lord would do everything within his power to crush Miss Parkinson. However if Dumbledore did not tell him, then it would be just another secret that would be placed between their already shaky relationship.

"Yes Harry I do know who is responsible. However I asked that you allow me to investigate the events first and get the detail on why the person in question has done this in the first place. Soon as I have spoken to them then I will tell you who is responsible."

Harry wasn't happy with that answer. However his eyes suddenly turned towards the door as it was slowly opened. Harry's eyes widened at seeing Severus there, but it was who that was beside him that was making him growl. Parkinson! So she had been the one.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. Thinks had now got ten times more complicated. Dumbledore ha told Severus that he would call him, after the meeting with Harry and Hermione was over. Now though everything was out in the open. Dumbledore sighed as he watched Harry stand however what surprised him more was that Miss Granger had launched herself at Miss Parkinson screaming. She now had Miss Parkinson by the hair and both girls were rolling around on the floor in his office, scratching and biting each other. All he could hear was the constant sound of the slaps Hermione was now giving Miss Parkinson with the odd 'You Bitch!' In between. Dumbledore eyes then landed on Harry and could see the young Lord was looking right at him, before he could explain Harry had already thrown a handful of Powder into the fire and called out 'The Ministry of Magic, DMLE apartment. Madame Bones office.' Dumbledore lowered his head, things were about to get out of hand very quickly.

Harry had already got through and was now face to face with the head of DMLE. "Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin Potter. This is an unexpected surprise. Is there anything I can hep you with?

Harry nodded his head. "Yes Madame Bones there is. Someone had attempted to use a banned potion on my intended Miss Granger and I want the person charged with attempted line thief as well as brewing an illegal potion."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Very well My Lord. Have the suspect ready for me in ten minutes. I just need to find two auror to escort me. I trust you want me to use a truth serum on the intended suspect?"

Harry again nodded. "Yes, I want to know everything and what the person responsible was trying to gain why doing the act in the first place."

Harry then ended the call and turned to see that both girls had now been stunned and Severus and Dumbledore was attempting to clean up the mess the two girls had caused in the headmaster office. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Madame Bones will be here soon to question Miss Parkinson. Again headmaster I am disappointed that you decided to keep this information to yourself. I thought you would have learnt about the Sirius and Pettigrew situation, but again it seems your greater good come before everything else."

Just has Harry had finished talking the fireplace glowed green and out stepped Amelia with two aurors either side of her. One was very tall gentleman, while the other was a young girl who was clearly a new recruit, he noticed the colour of the young girls hair it was bubblegum pink.

"Thank you for coming Madame Bones. The person responsible is Miss Parkinson over there. She attempted to use a potion on my intended that would have left her sterile had she drunk the potion."

Amelia looked over at the Brunette. She had interviewed her father just this afternoon over his involvement with being part of Voldemort inner circle. Now she found herself interviewing his daughter. Amelia Levitated the brunette into one of the chair, before chaining her to it and then walking over towards her with a small vial of clear liquid. She opened the young girls mouth before pouring the dose down her throat.

"Amelia. Is this really needed. I was trying to keep this an in house matter." Dumbledore was worried about the consequences that could happen if Miss Parkinson was interviewed.

Amelia head snapped around to face the headmaster. Was he serious? This was beyond a slap on the wrist, Miss Parkinson had attempted line thief on the future lady Peverell. Not to mention the brewing of a class A potion. She ignore the pleads and removed a small note book from her pocket, she then woke the girl up. She noticed her eyes had already glazed over and was ready for questioning.

"What is your name?

Pansy tried to resist the question but knew she had been fed truth serum, as she was Powerless not to answer the question. "Pansy Victoria Parkinson."

Amelia nodded before jotting down the details. Date of birth?

Again pansy answered "August the 2nd 1978"

Amelia again noted the details. "Did you brew a class A potion, knowing that such a Potion was illegal within our world?"

Pansy tried again to fight the serum, but again she answered. "Yes."

Amelia shook her head at the confession, this girl was in serious trouble. "Did you intend to spike Miss Granger's goblet, knowing that the potion you brewed could be harmful to her well being?"

Pansy began to cry. "Yes."

Amelia ignored the tears, it was the girls own damn fault for carrying out the act in the first place. "Why did you intend to spike Miss Granger goblet?"

Pansy sobbed. "I couldn't take it that a mudblood should be given the title of a Lady of an Ancient house. Only a pureblood like myself should have the title. I wanted to make myself available for the possibility of being future lady Slytherin. I don't want to marry Draco. However I couldn't deal with the fact that the mudblood would have had the same status as me and wanted to eliminate her from the equation."

Amelia shook her head once more. She wrote down the details then fed her the antidote. Amelia then looked into the girls eyes. "Due to your age Miss Parkinson, then I can't arrest you. However it will be your father who will pay for your serious lack of judgement. You know fall well what the consequences for your actions will be. The Parkinson family will be stripped of half their wealth and their title. You also know what could happen if Lord Parkinson refuse to pay. Don't you Miss Parkinson?

Pansy lowered her head. The thought that her father wouldn't accept the charges never crossed her mind, but if he did, then there was only one way to repay the debt, and she wanted to avoid that situation at all costs. If her father did not pay for her crimes then she would be disowned from the family and be given to the Lord she had offended as a slave for the rest of her life. Her will and magic would belong to her master and there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it.

**A/N: There you are Pansy has been caught. What will Lord Parkinson do when he finds out. Will he pay for her crimes or will she be disowned from the Parkinson family?**

Pansy: (head in hands crying) Why have you done this to me?

Author:(Shakes his head) You were warned last chapter that if you went through with the idea then you would face the consequences. I wasn't joking when I warned you.

Hermione: Hold on. Is Pansy going to become Harry slave?

Author: If Lord Parkinson refuse to pay for her crimes. Then yes she will become Harry's slave. For life.

Draco: What the hell have you done to my Pansy?

Author: Why should you care? You've just had Nott's cock up your arse a few minutes okay. No wondered Pansy wanted out of your contracted marriage.

Draco: I have no idea what you are talking about, I don't bat for the other team.

Author:(Rolls his eyes) Sure Draco whatever you say. Now if you excuse me I have to write the next chapter. I have no sympathy for you Pansy. You brought this on yourself.

**Big Thank You to gaschalk who has proof-read this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Headmaster office**

Harry had noticed that Pansy had suddenly turned white, when Amelia mentioned the consequences of her actions, if her father refused to accept the charge of line thief. Just before Amelia was about to leave Harry stopped her.

"Excuse Madame Bones. What will happen to Pansy if Lord Parkinson refuses to accept the line thief charges?"

Amelia turned to the young Lord, then to Albus. "Maybe you should ask your headmaster about that My Lord. After all it was he who agreed to the rule in the first place. Amelia then left with her two aurors just leaving Harry to look at his headmaster. Harry could see the old man looked rather uncomfortable. "Professor, what did she mean, that you passed the law? What will happen to Pansy if her father refuses to accept the charge of line thief?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus if you could take Miss Parkinson back to the Slytherin house, it seems I need to explain a few thing to Mr Potter and Miss Granger."

Severus nodded, then helped Pansy to her feet. The girl was wreck and just wouldn't stop crying. Once they had left the office Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Hermione. "If Lord Parkinson refuse to accept the charges for his daughter then he has the right to disown her from his family. The daughter or son is then handed over to the Lord that was offended in the first place, as a slave for the house that they offended. In your case. If Miss Parkinson is disowned then she would go to you as a slave for house Peverell. She would have no will of her own and her magic would also belong to you."

Hermione stood from her chair. "That's totally barbaric! How could you pass such a Law headmasters. After all you were against the slave trade in the early 1900's and fought for that law to be abolished. So how did this law get passed in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed once more. "Miss Granger, what you must understand is that I am only one man on the Wizengamot. Just because I am chief Warlock, doesn't mean I get anymore votes then the other Lords who sit on the council. Many of the Dark family thought that this was a why that they could escape being prosecuted for their crimes. The law was passed in the year 1982."

It was Harry turn to jump up now, his eyes were glowing neon green once more. "You mean this law was passed through the Wizengamot after I had stopped Voldemort? Surely if these Lord had been found to be followers of Voldemort then they wouldn't have a vote on such laws. Not to mention they should have been removed from the Wizengamot immediately."

Dumbledore shook his head. "What you must understand Harry, is that many laws were being pushed through, mainly by the dark families. Not only did they have the other families behind them but normally several senior members of the Ministry of Magic. Include the Minister himself. I had no choice but to pass these laws."

Harry growled. "So what you are saying is that if Lord Parkinson refuses to accept the charges of line thief then as substitute for the charges he can disown one of his children and hand them over as a slave to the Lord they have offended. In this case House Peverell."

Dumbledore nodded. "Sadly yes Harry. If Lord Parkinson refuse to accept the charges then you will have Miss Parkinson as your slave. Of course it is up to you how you treat her, but know this. She will no longer have a will of her own and her magic would also belong to you. Before you ask there is no way out of this Harry. So let us just hope that Lord Parkinson loves his daughter more than his wealth, because if not then you will become responsible for Miss Parkinson."

Harry lowered his head. All he wanted was a normal life. Was that too much to ask for. Obviously it was because not only was he a Lord of four house and Heir to another, but he also had to marry four different women, not to mention now the possibility of having Pansy has a slave to house Peverell. Harry turned to see Hermione who was still angry. obviously this is not what she had expected.

**Ministry Of Magic Holding cell**

A tall grey haired gentleman was sat down on his cot. Lord Parkinson couldn't believe that he was being charged with being a member of Voldemort inner circle. Granted he was, but still the laws they had passed at the end of the first war were there to protect Lords like himself of being prosecuted. Even the Imperius Curse excuse was now useless, thanks to a certain squealing rat. It seems the Minister had turned his back on them all, Lord Parkinson made a quick note to himself, Fudge wasn't getting a single knut this year for his campaign to stay as Minister. He was interrupted from his thoughts as his cell door opened. He noticed Amelia was looking at him. "Lord Parkinson, could you please come with us."

The man shook his head. "I have told you everything I know. What more do you want from me?"

Amelia ignored the pleas of the man and dragged him out of his cell. She then handed him over other colleagues. Lord Parkinson had no clue what the blasted woman wanted now. She had already flushed everything out of him with truth serum, what more could she want? He was lead to the same room and thrown into one of the chairs, where Amelia leaned over the desk.

"Lord Parkinson the reason you are here now is because your daughter as gone and done something extremely stupid. She attempted to poison the future Lady Peverell with a sterilizing Potion. Her future husband will remain nameless, however he has filed charges of line thief against your daughter. As you know she is only 14, and can't be prosecuted for her crimes, but you can."

The man growled. Of all the stupidest things Pansy had done, this was the worse. It wasn't the fact that she had brewed the potion that infuriated him, it was the fact she had been caught. Something a true Slytherin would never be. The man looked up at Amelia. "Just what charges are we looking at here Amelia?"

Amelia removed a note book and then looked down the list. "Well on top of all your other charges you are looking at one account of Line thief, and one account of brewing a Class A potion. So far the line thief you will lose half of your wealth and your title as an Ancient house. For the Potion brewing you will fined an additional 60,000 galleons not to mention at least five years in Azkaban, which on top of what you are already facing, means you won't be seeing the light of day for at least 60 odd years!"

Lord Parkinson bowed his head. He couldn't be dealing with this on top of his other charges. He knew he had only one option, true he would lose a good portion of gold from voiding the marriage contract between her and Draco, but he would still be left with something, rather then nothing at all.

"Amelia I will not accept the charges for what my daughter as done, and I hereby disown her from the Parkinson Family and hand her over to Lord Peverell to do what he pleases with her. So mote it be!"

Amelia closed her eyes, she was worried he would have done this. Clearly the love for a daughter or any child meant nothing to these scum bags, long as their precious wealth remained intact. Amelia prayed that the young Lord would at least be civil to the poor girl. As her life now belonged to Lord Peverell."

**Slytherin Girl Dorm**

Pansy was sitting on her bed with her curtains drawn, she hadn't told anyone what had happened. She now realised just how stupid she had been. There was no way she would be Lady Slytherin now, she would be lucky if she had a title at all. Suddenly she looked down at herself and noticed she had started to glow. She cried out in pain as she felt her family magic leave her. Her father hadn't accepted the charges and her worse fears were now confirmed. She was Harry's slave. He could do what he liked with her and she had no way to fight him. The scream had alerted the rest of the house and her curtain were immediately drawn back. Everyone looked at her and gasped. Pansy wondered what they were looking at, she then took the mirror from her bedside and looked into it. She suddenly broke down in tears. Her glamour charm had been removed, now everyone could see what she really looked like. Pansy noticed Draco push his way to the front, soon as he saw the real Parkinson he growled.

"Pansy what do you thing you are doing? As your future husband I demand that you place the glamour back on now!"

Draco was cut off by his head of house, who had been alerted to the disturbance by the Bloody Barron. "Out of the way all of you. Let me through." Once Severus reached the front he looked at Pansy then lowered his head before sighing. "Miss Parkinson, pack your trunk and follow me. We need to go see the headmaster straightway."

Draco was confused by all this. "Excuse me Professor, but why is Pansy being removed from Slytherin house?"

Severus looked down at Draco and narrowed his eyes. "Miss Parkinson was caught trying to Poison a future Lady of a Noble Ancient house. She used a Potion that if had been successful, then it would have left the future Lady sterile. This as been seen as line thief, I guess I don't need to tell you what has happened now Draco?"

Draco paled. Now he knew why Pansy's glamour had shattered, she was no longer a member of the Parkinson family, which meant his marriage contract was now voided and there was nothing he could do. "Professor may I ask what House Pansy has offended?"

Severus looked down once more. "The house she is now slave to Draco. Is house Peverell. Again I don't need to tell you who is head of the family do I?" Severus heard to gasps and turned to see both Tracey and Daphne just standing there with shock written all over their faces. They perfectly knew who now owned Pansy, the question was how was this going to affect their own future with Harry.

**Headmaster office**

Dumbledore was sat at his desk, when he noticed one of his books was glowing. He used his wand to levitate towards him. This book was filled with all the present and past students who had gone through Hogwarts, right back to the time of the founders. He used his wand to flick through the page to three years ago and noticed the Slytherin house page was glowing. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew whose name was glowing before even looking at the page. There glowing was the name Pansy, her second name had been completely erased. Dumbledore sighed and then closed the book. Pansy was no longer a Parkinson, but she was now a slave to house Peverell. Dumbledore left his desk then walked to the fire place. He threw some powder into the flames.

"Minerva, I need your assistants with a matter most urgent."

**Godric Gryffindor Private Suite**

Harry and Hermione were exploring his new suite. It was very similar to the one in Slytherin house. However instead of green and silver everywhere, this suite was covered in red and gold. On the wall was a portrait of Godric, however Harry was upset to see that this one wasn't animated like Salazar had been. Harry wondered where Hermione was and soon found her looking through the small bookcase in the common room. Harry was hoping that Hermione would like to spend her time in with him this week. After all they hadn't been able to get close since there little situation in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was about to ask when he heard a knock on the door. Harry opened it to see Katie standing there. He was rather surprised to see the fourth year, the last time they had seen each other was when he had saved her during the Quidditch game. He noticed she seemed a little nervous about something. Harry moved aside and allowed her to walk into the suite. He then closed the door, the last thing he needed was the room being filled with other lions. He noticed Hermione looked at him and then took one of the books and started heading for the stairs. Harry waited till the door was shut then looked at the fourth year. "So Katie. How are you doing?"

Katie looked up into the eyes of her crush and saviour. She had been nervous about meeting him, especially with all her emotions all over the place. She didn't want to look a fool in front of him. "Good thanks. I'm glad your back in Gryffindor Harry. Not seeing you during the evening sitting on the sofa was just weird. I also want to thank you for what you did in the Quidditch game. Had you not rescued me, then I most likely wouldn't be here now."

Harry smiled. "Come on Katie. Did you really thing I was going to allow anything to happen to my favourite chaser? I may have been in the snake pit, but that doesn't mean I don't still belong to this house. Besides I would miss seeing you around the school, if anything had happened to you."

Katie cheek blushed a little, and she removed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Harry. Well it nice to see you back in the lion's den. Even if a few are not happy with you being back. I am." Katie then boldly kissed him on the cheek and smirked as Harry went a little red. "Well I will see you in the morning. I'm Glad your back Harry."

Harry didn't say anything, he was still surprised with Katie's gesture. He gently stroked his cheek where she had just kissed him. He watched her smile on last time before closing the door behind her. Harry turned to the stair and noticed Hermione was looking down at him.

"So, you planning to make her Lady Gryffindor?" Harry blinked at what Hermione had said. He noticed she didn't seem angry or upset but smiling. Harry wasn't sure what was going on. Kaite had just kissed him and now Hermione was asking if he was planning to make Katie Lady Gryffindor. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue anymore. I already have you, Tracey, Daphne, well you and Tracey are my future wives while Daphne is a kind of friend with benefits. Do I really need any more girls. Not to mention I might end up being owner of one very soon."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I know it's complicated Harry. But we just have to accept that this is the way it is in the magical world. You still have two title unclaimed and personally I thing Katie would be a perfect candidate for Lady Gryffindor. She is smittened with you anyway. Your all she ever talks about according to the girls in her dorm."

Harry looked down at Hermione in his arms. "Really? I always thought she saw me as a little brother."

Hermione giggled. "far from it Harry. She really likes you. Not to mention you saving her life the other day, may have cemented those feeling further. If you are worried about my thoughts on it, don't be. I would rather you have Katie who I get on with then some other girl like Lavender." Hermione noticed Harry pulled a face when she had mentioned Lavender. The two just carried on cuddling, when there was a knock at the door. Harry groaned, every time he and Hermione was having some alone time someone wanted to disturb them. Harry opened the door and was about to give the person a piece of his mind when he came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor is something wrong?" Minerva looked at the young Lord. Honestly she felt sorry for the poor boy with everything he was dealing with. She just nodded her head.

"Yes Mr Potter. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, he said you can use the floo in Godric quarters to get to his office."

Harry could see that his professor wasn't telling him everything. Harry was about to take Hermione's hand and lead her through the flames, which were now green after he had thrown some powder into the he was stopped by his head of house. "Sorry Miss Granger. You will have to stay here."

Hermione looked at her professor before nodding and walking towards the sofa. She picked up a book and began reading. "Don't worry Harry. I'm not going anywhere. See you when you get back."

**Headmaster office.**

Harry sighed in relief before walking through the flames and appearing in the headmaster office. He noticed that he and Dumbledore wasn't the only one in the room, but professor Snape and Pansy was also there. What surprised Harry more was Pansy no longer had her glamour and she had her trunk by her feet. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Dumbledore addressing him.

"Thank you for coming Harry. As you have most likely guessed. Pansy as be disowned from her family, due to her father refusing to accept the charges for her crimes against your house. When he did this he immediately cut all ties with his daughter hence why her glamour has shattered. This also means that he has given you her has payment for the charges against him. I am sorry to tell you that Pansy is now your property, as such you are now responsible for a well being. This includes everything that she needs clothes, food, other essentials. You are now also responsible for her schooling. Due to her being cut from the Parkinson family, she has no one to pay her school fees."

Harry held his hand to stop the old man talking. "Okay I get it. I am now responsible for Pansy. As for schooling, I will arrange for her fees to be paid from my own accounts. I am more concerned with the fact that I now own her. What exactly does that mean? Are there guide lines I have to follow or something?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry. Pansy is yours to do with as you wish. However we thought that it would be best to move her from Slytherin house for her own safety. Is there any chance she could stay with you in Godric's quarters?"

Harry just blinked. It seems he had no choice. Pansy was now his responsibility, meaning he was responsible for her safety. Harry paced back and forth. "Is there anyway out of this? Some loophole maybe."

Dumbledore again shook his head. "I'm afraid this deal is for life. The only way out of this slave bond is death. Of course has her master you would be well in your right to choose that option."

Harry could see the worry on Pansy's face. In the end he lowered his head defeated. "Fine. Pansy I know this is not what you want, and I promise I will do everything I can to try get this mess sorted out, but for now we are going to have to make do. However I forbid you from calling master is that clear."

Pansy just nodded, and picked up her trunk, she then followed Harry through the fireplace back to Godric's quarters. Just has they had stepped into the flames Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I will need permission to take a trip to Gringotts Sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well Harry. You have my permission. I trust Pansy will be accompanying you as well?"

Harry sighed then just nodded. He then waved to both professors before walking through the flames once more. Once back in his quarters he just stood there and groaned as Hermione had her wand trained on Pansy.

"Harry what the hell is this bitch doing here?"

**A/N: Trouble in Paradise. What is Harry going to do now. Just have to wait and find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: There will be a lot of Drama in this chapter. I can't make Harry's life to easy.**

**Gryffindor Suite**

Harry noticed the fire in Hermione eyes as she carried on staring at Pansy. He quickly moved towards her and wrapped both his arms around her waist and nestled his head into the crook of her neck. He immediately felt Hermione relax a little and used the distraction to make her lower her wand.

"Hermione, you know when professor Dumbledore mentioned the consequences for what Pansy had done. Well it seems her father has already made the decision and he chose not to accept the charges brought against him. Instead the bastard decided to disown Pansy and now she belongs to house Peverell."

Hermione blinked, she always knew this could be a possibility but she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. She had been waiting for this week for while. She was hoping that she and Harry could spend some quality time together and maybe do a bit of exploring of their own. After all she wasn't going to allow Daphne and Tracey to have all the fun. Now everything was ruined because of this bitch standing before her. "Okay I understand she now belongs to you, but why is she here with us now?"

Harry lowered his head. "The reason is now that she has been disowned, she now becomes my responsibility. I'm responsible for everything Hermione. Her food, her clothes even her schooling. Plus she has confessed to me a while back that the only reason she kept her glamour up was because of Draco. The only thing that was keeping her safe was the contract between house Parkinson and Malfoy. However now she has been disowned that contract becomes void which means she would be fair game for the other Slytherin boys. So the headmaster decided that she would be saver with us then she would in the Snake Pit."

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration. "So where exactly is she going to sleep? If she going to be sleeping in the same room as us, then I will go back to the girls dorm now. The very thought of sharing anything with her sickens me. Especially when she tried to take away my future." However just as she had finished talking the castle began to shake and a wooden door had just appeared opposite the sofa.

Harry was curious and opened the door to find a small room, with a bed and bathroom. He pulled his head out of the room, then turned back to Hermione. "I guess this is going to be Pansy's room then." Harry then turned to Pansy. "Okay tomorrow we go to Gringotts and get this whole mess sorted out. Hermione I want you to come too. After all Pansy is in service to House Peverell and you are the future lady of that house. So this is your business too."

Hermione try to protest. "But Harry, we have classes tomorrow. I can't just skip classes for a trip to Gringotts? What about all the work we would miss?" Hermione felt Harry hug her then looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione, what happened, to letting your hair down a little. I am sure if I ask Daphne and Tracey, they would take notes for us." Harry then leaned into Hermione ear. "Besides we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight I intend to spend some quality time with my best friend and future wife."

Hermione eyes closed as she felt a small shiver go down her back. When did Harry become so relaxed around girls? Hermione put it down to having Daphne and Tracey in his bed for the whole week. Maybe she should thank them for making Harry more open than he was before. Hermione then locked eyes with Pansy. "Well seeing how there is no way out of this, then I suggest you go unpack in your room, and leave Harry and I to do our own thing."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione, she tried to resist the order, but seeing how Hermione was the future lady Peverell then she had no option but to lower her head and walk into the room that had just appeared. Pansy closed the door then slid down in tears. She would never get the opportunity to be happy now, or raise a family. She was going to live the life of a servant and die the life of a servant. Pansy also knew that it would be very unlikely that she would have any company and Potter was to damn noble to use her for what she was. She quickly got undressed and crawled under the quilt. She buried her head on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

**Master Bedroom**

Harry closed the door, he was feeling sorry for Pansy. Yes she had been wrong in what she had tried to do, but that was no excuse for her family to flog her off like some cheap cattle. She was a person after all. Also Harry was upset, that she would never get the chance to share her life with someone special, Harry wasn't sure where these feeling had come from, maybe his and Pansy brief encounter had left a small imprint on him. However one thing was sure, Harry wasn't going to treat her like a Slave. She would be part of the family, no matter what. Harry closed his eyes at the memory of what had happened with Pansy, in the spare classroom. He still couldn't believe he had his fingers inside the brunette. He was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione.

"Harry, is something wrong? You don't seem very happy?"

Harry sighed then fell onto the bed before laying down. "Just confused Hermione, I mean how could a father do that to their own child? Just flog her off to safe his own skin. It's not right. I know what Pansy did was bad, but you can see she regrets it, I just don't know how I am going to cope for the rest of my life, knowing that a girl in my care his basically a prisoner for the rest of her life."

Hermione lowered her head, hearing how Harry had described Pansy situation it did sound bad. However her thoughts then changed to what would have happened had she succeeded? Would the Brunette had tried to move in on Harry, how would the rest of her life be knowing she could never bring children into the world. Hermione finally looked at Harry. Why was he so bothered about Pansy anyway? Before he went into the Snake pit, the Brunettes name wasn't even mentioned. Had something happened with him and Pansy, while he had been in Slytherin? Hermione couldn't help but shake the feeling that something might have happened between the both of them. "Harry I want you to be totally honest with me. Have you a Pansy done anything together?"

Harry froze. He was in hot water now. There was no way he could lie to Hermione. Harry closed his eyes. "A couple of days ago, Pansy asked if she could talk to me alone. At first I was rather skeptical about the idea, especially knowing that it could be a trap. She assured me it wasn't a trap and that she would even swore an oath, which in the end she did. She then lead me to an abandoned classroom, where she revealed to me what she really looked like. If I had to be honest I was totally stunned and she took it upon herself to make a move. Before I could register what was happening she had me pinned against the door, and she had started to kiss me. I honestly had no idea what to do, I tried to push her away, put she just kissed me more. While she was kissing me she grabbed my hand and pulled it under her skirt. When I tried to pull away and ask what she was doing, she replied that she wanted to prove a point and that point was she was not the slut that everyone believed her to be."

Hermione was trying not to cry, she knew that Harry was telling the truth about him attempting to push Pansy away. However that didn't help knowing that the girl who had tried to take everything away from her had made a move on her husband to be. Hermione grabbed her robe and left the room before slamming the door behind her. She stormed right down the stairs and walked into Pansy's room. She noticed the Brunette was confused by the sudden intrusion, however that all changed when she found Hermione had her hands around her neck. "You bitch! Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Harry just told me what had happened. No wonder he feels sorry for you. You've gotten to him. You played on his weaknesses." Hermione then slapped Pansy for good measure. Hermione then climbed off the bed. "Don't you ever lay a single hand on Harry again! He is my husband to be not yours. If I do find out that you have made another move then there will be consequences. Harry might go easy on you but I won't. I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell!" Hermione then slammed Pansy door shut and walked out of Godric's quarters, she knew it wasn't Harry's fault, but she just couldn't be around him at the moment. She climbed the stairs towards her dorm, once inside she ignored all the whispers as she climbed into her bed before drawing the curtains, she then cried herself to sleep."

**Master Bedroom Godric's quarters**

Harry just carried on laying on the bed. He couldn't blame Hermione for her reaction. He had just admitted that he and Pansy had done stuff together, the same girl who had threatened Hermione future. The fact that Harry was yet to do anything with Hermione, must have also been upsetting for her. Harry groaned. Why did his life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just have the love of one girl, and not several. Harry knew that he was going to get no sleep tonight, so he got off his bed then grabbed one of his text books, before walking down into the small common room. He then sat down on the sofa and began reading. He looked up to see Pansy door slowly open. Harry shook his head ans carried on reading. He noticed Pansy was trying to avoid his gaze, she was only dressed in a nightgown. Harry noticed the tears in her eyes and the finger marks around her neck. Harry didn't need to be a rocket scientist to realise that Hermione had caused them. "What do you want Pansy?"

Pansy just stood in the door frame of her room. "Can't sleep. Being in the lion's den, just feels to weird. Can I sit on the sofa next to you?"

Harry looked up from his text-book, then moved his legs so that there was a space on the sofa. He watched Pansy sit down and just curl up and look into the fireplace. Harry could see Pansy was shivering. Harry groaned then walked into Pansy room, before grabbing her quilt, and bringing it back to the common room. He then placed it over her. "You know, you should really wear something warmer to bed? It gets cold up here in the tower."

Pansy looked up and then tucked herself up further, before just nodding. She then rested her head on the arm rest of the sofa. She was thinking about the warning Hermione had given her. Pansy just couldn't help herself, though. She was right next to Harry now. It was taking the small bit of will power she had left not to make move on him. "Lord Peverell, what's going to happen over the summer?"

Harry groaned. "Pansy please don't call me Lord, it's just I don't want to make this situation more uncomfortable then it already is. As for your question. I will be staying in one of my homes over the summer holidays, so I guess you will be staying with me."

A small smile graced Pansy's face. Spending summer with Harry couldn't be that bad. Normally her summer involved her visiting Narcissa Malfoy who would show her how to act like a lady of a house, something she was never going to be now. "What about Hermione, Davis and Greengrass. Will they be joining us?"

Harry put his book down. "To be honest I am not sure. Hermione most likely would want to spend a portion of her summer holidays with her parents, as for Daphne and Tracey, it's up to them if they want to come to the house. I'm not going to stop them."

Pansy sat up she knew what she was going to do next was a risk, but she didn't care anymore. She leaned her head on Harry's arm, she noticed he tensed up for a few seconds before relaxing again. Pansy looked up and noticed her was still reading. "Harry I'm sorry for the mess I have caused. I guess I was just jealous of Hermione, she got to be with a perfect guy, while I got stuck with small dick Draco."

Harry sighed. "Well it's not me you should be apologising to Pansy. Hermione was the one you hurt not me. Yes I am angry but Hermione's future was the one that you were trying to ruin, not mine. I take it from those marks around your necks, she paid you a little visit earlier?"

Pansy bought her hands to her neck and could feel the marks where Hermione had almost strangled her. "Yes, she come and gave me a warning, to stay away from you, or she was going to make my life a living hell."

Harry turned to Pansy. "So if she gave you a warning, then why are you this close to me now? I know Hermione, and she means everything she says. I don't want her to make your life more difficult than it already is Pansy."

Pansy cuddled further into Harry's arm. "My life can't get any worse than it is now. In the eyes of everyone, I am no higher than a house elf. My Status is ruined among the other families. So I have nothing else to lose. Harry I want you to make me yours. Your too noble to make a move. If I'm your slave then you treat me like one."

Harry shook his head. "Pansy I will not take advantage of this situation. If you want that then you will have to work for it. I'm already in enough mess with Hermione, can you imagine what would happen if she was to walk in now. You are already over stepping her boundaries by being this close to me. I dread to think what she would do, if she found out we were being more personal with each other. Besides you may be a slave to house Peverell, but that doesn't mean I am going to treat you like one."

Pansy groaned in frustration, she then climbed off the sofa, and wrapped her quilt around herself, before walking into her room and slamming the door. Leaving Harry to shake his head and mutter. "Why me?" Harry was about to carry on reading when he heard a knock at the door. He went and opened it and found Hermione standing there. Harry was thanking his lucky stars that he had ignored Pansy advances. It seems someone did like him up there after all. Harry let Hermione in and then closed the door. He could see that Hermione had been crying.

"Harry we need to talk." Harry groaned maybe someone didn't like him up there after all.

**A/N: Going to end the chapter there. Just so you know it won't all be plain sailing for Harry.**

**Thank you to gaschalk for proof-reading this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Note small lime at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Gringotts**

Harry sat beside Hermione and Pansy. His mind was in turmoil. Last night Hermione had requested thathe force Pansy to take the Sterilizing potion that she had attempted to poison Hermione with. According to Hermione it was the only way she would allow Pansy to be involved with Harry on a more personal level. Harry was still trying to work out where all this was coming from. Hermione was assuming that he had feeling for Pansy and that he wanted to do stuff with her. When in fact he didn't want anything to do with the ex Slytherin. Yes she was good looking, but Harry didn't like her in the way he liked Hermione, Tracey, Daphne and would even admit that he had started having feelings for Katie too. If Harry had his way, then Pansy would be free of this slave bond and she would be serving her time in Azkaban for her crimes. Harry lowered his head. Why did his life have to be so complicated? He looked up to see the head Goblin RagaRok looking at him.

"Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter. Please follow me."

Harry got up with Hermione and Pansy and followed the Goblin through various corridors, until they came to his office. He then use some goblin magic to make three chairs appear in front of his desk. Harry sat down next to the two girls and watched as RagaRock opened several huge files on his desk.

"Now Mi Lord, I understand you wish to discuss your property sitting beside you. Is that correct?"

Harry lowered his head, before growling. He turned to see Pansy had her head lowered in disgrace. "If you are referring to the girl to my left, then yes I would like to discuss Pansy's place within the Peverell House hold."

The Goblins was surprised at the young lord, defence of the girl. This was the same girl who had attempted to poison his future Lady Peverell. RagaRock immediately apologised. "Forgive Mi Lord, it seems I spoke out of place. Now what is it that you want to do about this girl?"

Harry sighed, at least RagaRock wasn't calling Pansy his property anymore. "First of all, I wish for an account to be opened up in her name. I then wish for you to deposit 10,000 galleons a month into it, from the Potter vault. This money will then be used to pay for Pansy's everyday items, including her school tuition fees. However she is to have no access to the vault for withdrawals."

RagaRock put his fingers together. "I am afraid Mi Lord, I can't open a vault for someone without a title. Since the Girl in question has been disowned, she lost her last name legally. For me to open a vault for her she would have to have a new last name. I trust you also wish to file to be her magical guardian?"

Harry lowered his head, before turning to Pansy. "You have the choice Pansy. Slytherin or Gryffindor. Hermione has already made it clear that although you are in service to house Peverell, she doesn't want you to have any connection with the house.

Pansy looked up. "Why are you asking me? Far as the law goes, you don't need my opinion seeing that I am seen as nothing more than a piece of property now."

Harry turned to Hermione for help, however she seemed to just be looking at her feet, and not the least bit interested in what was taking place in front of her. Seeing that she was going to be no help Harry decided to try explain his reason to Pansy. "The Law might see you as my property Pansy, but I don't. I have already made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't treat you like a slave I am not planning to take advantage of this situation. This is your life now and you deserve a say at what happens in it."

Pansy eyes began to fill with tears before hugging Harry. This of course immediately drew a reaction from Hermione who was now suddenly interested in what was happening. She noticed Harry was looking rather uncomfortable with the situation. Hermione was about to draw her wand and stun the bitch when she remembered wands were not allowed to be used in the bank. So she decided to pull Pansy off Harry physically.

"What did I tell you. Keep your hands off my future husband."

Harry growled. "Enough! I am getting fed up with all this. Pansy Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Pansy was taken back by the tone in Harry's voice. She had only heard that tone once before and that was when Harry had laid out her ex Draco. Pansy gulped. "Slytherin."

Harry nodded, and turned to see the Goblins was rather amused by everything going on. Harry decided it was time they got down to business. "Your Grace, may i swear Pansy into house Slytherin?"

The Goblins smile soon vanished, he gave a small cough before looking at the young lord. "Very well Mi Lord. I give you permission to use your wand to swear this girl into house Slytherin."

Harry removed his wand. "I Lord Slytherin, welcome Pansy, formally Parkinson, into House Slytherin. So Mote it be." Once the oath had been sworn a green light connected Pansy to Harry. Signalling she was now part of the Slytherin family. Harry then placed his wand back in his holster before turning back to RageRock.

"There Miss Pansy Slytherin now has a last name. So I request that a vault be opened up in her name, and for the action I listed earlier to take effect immediately. Also as a Lord of four family houses I wish to be made Pansy's magical guardian. I trust none of this will be a problem now?"

RageRock began to fill out various forms before giving them to Harry to look over and sign. Once their business had been taken care of, Harry, Hermione and Pansy left Gringotts. Harry decided that while they were in Diagon Alley, then they should at least sort out a wardrobe for Pansy. Their first stop was Madame Malkins, where Harry used some of his gold from the Potter vault to pay for various dresses and outfits. Hermione was still not talking to him and refused to help him with anything. Harry wondered just how long Hermione was going to stay mad at him. Once they had completed their shopping they port-keyed back to Hogwarts. Lessons were already over by the time they had got back. They decided that they would head to the main hall for the evening feast. This would be the first time that Pansy would be sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Harry was not looking forward to it.

**Great Hall Hogwarts**

Harry sat down next to Hermione, with Pansy sitting on his other side. There were a lot of strange looks coming from all the tables. Especially his own. Harry decided to ignore them for now, he quickly looked to the staff table to see Dumbledore was watching him closely. Soon everyone attention was drawn to the food before them. Harry noticed that Pansy wasn't touching any of the food.

"Pansy is there something wrong with the food?"

Pansy looked to Harry before shaking her head. "No Lord Slytherin, it is just that you haven't given me permission to eat anything. So I dare not fill my plate unless you tell me too."

Harry felt like banging his head on the table. Was Pansy being serious? He had to give her permission to eat, Harry prayed that was as far as thing went. Last thing he needed was Pansy coming up to every time she needed the bathroom, like some pre-schooler. "Pansy, from now on you eat when you want to eat. Your life is your own, I am not going to make you a servant, the only thing I am restricting is access to your new vault. As for anything else. You don't need my permission. Now please eat something."

Pansy didn't argue and began to put food on her plate. Harry groaned, all this was getting too much for him. He put his knife and fork down then stormed out of the Great hall. He needed time on his own. A place where he could gather his thoughts. Why couldn't his life be normal. Why did it have to be so complicated. Harry stood in one of the Dark corridors alone, when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Due to the candlelight he couldn't actually see who it was, so he had his wand ready. He soon lowered it, before seeing it was Daphne.

"Harry you Okay?"

Harry sighed in frustration and slid down the nearest wall. "I can't do this Daphne. Everything getting too much for me. Not only do I have to run four houses, I must have a wife for each one, and on top of that I have a slave as well. All my life I have just wanted to be normal. Live the life of teenager boy, go to work, get married, raise a family and die a happy man. I didn't ask to be a wizard, or a saviour of a world. Why me Daphne? Why does everything happen to me."

Daphne wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead she slid down the wall next to him, and allowed Harry to rest his head on her shoulder. Daphne like many in their world had forgotten that Harry was just a boy. Not a super Hero, like many of the children books he had been portrayed in. She just sat there being the shoulder he could rest on. There was no sexual intentions, just being a friend to someone who needed her.

"How is Hermione taking everything? I noticed you two seem more distant than usual."

Harry groaned. "She not taking it too well. Doesn't help with Pansy flirting with me either. Honestly I don't get that girl. Half my school life she mocks me along with her ex boyfriend, and then suddenly she wants to get into my pants."

Daphne sighed. "Well that's simple. Girls like Pansy have been brought up to make sure they have the best things in life. She wants to be with you because of the power you wield. I mean you're head of four houses. Two being Founders and two being Ancient and Noble houses. Not to mention you are also heir to another Ancient Noble house being the Blacks. Your political power is unmatched in the Wizengamot Harry, and Pansy and other pure blood girls are drawn to that Power. I would be a hypocrite if I said that I wasn't drawn to it. But last week I was given the chance to see the real Harry Potter. To learn that he wasn't the little pampered prince like Snape use to preach you were. As Hermione, well she has to just accept it. In this world she has to obey our laws, like in the muggle world we would have to obey her laws. If Hermione really being a bitch about it, then maybe she is not the right girl for you after all."

Harry lowered his head, he was about to say something,when he heard a giggle, coming from one of the rooms near them. "Did you hear that?" Harry knew Daphne had heard it, because she had her wand drawn and was walking towards the giggling. Harry decided to follow her. They came to a door and they could hear sounds through the door.

"Oh Luna. I missed you so much. I hate it we are in different houses." Harry's eyes widened. That was Ginny voice. What was she doing in there.

"I know Gin, Gin, but we have to make do with what we have. Beside next year we will be third years and then we can get some privacy in one of the inn in the village." Daphne placed her hand over her mouth, There were only one reason that two girls would want to rent out a room in one of the inn. They wanted to be intimate."

Harry was next to Daphne also trying to work out what was going on, between Luna and Ginny. His eyes then widened again as he remembered something Ginny had said to him when they had met in the Leaky cauldron. She wasn't interested in him anymore, as she had found someone else. Could Luna be this mystery person. Harry and Daphne heard the door being unlocked and quickly hid in an alcove and watched as Both Ginny and Luna walked out of the room, adjusting their uniform and then giving each other a small kiss on the lips, before walking towards the great hall.

"Daphne smirked. "Wow, who would have thought the little Gryffindor Slapper was a witches, witch. The way she dresses and the amount of make up she puts on you would think she was trying to attract boys. Then again I suppose she is using it has a cover seeing girl and girl his highly looked down upon in the wizardry world. Harry you still with me?"

Daphne didn't hear anything until she felt Harry's arms wrap around her from behind and pulled her closer to him. She then felt small kisses on her neck, Daphne smirked, clearly Harry seeing Luna and Ginny kissing had turned Harry on a little. Daphne leaned her head to the side and allowed Harry to carry on kissing down the side of her neck. She had noticed his hands had now moved up to her covered breast. Daphne didn't mind this one bit. She was missing her alone time with Harry, so if Harry wanted to do stuff with her, then she was all for it. She turned in his arms and kissed him gently before taking his hand and leading him towards the room that they had just seen Ginny and Luna come out of. Once inside she locked the door, removed her school robes and then kissed Harry passionately against the door. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Harry's hand once again move to her chest, however this time there was no robes in the way, so she could feel, very touch and pinch.

Harry carried on kissing Daphne, he had no clue what had come over him, but seeing Luna and Ginny kissed had made him horny as hell. Harry was just glad that he had Daphne with him, so he could at least relief the tension a little. He started to unbutton her shirt, until it gracefully fell to the floor. Giving him even more access to her beautiful b cup breasts.

Daphne grabbed Harry by the collar before pulling him towards one of the desks. She then climbed onto it and laid down back on it allowing Harry to drink in her beauty. Daphne just laid there and held Harry head against her chest as he made quick work of her bra and was now latched on to one of her erect nipples. Daphne shuddered and moaned. Harry knew exactly where her hot spots were. She felt his hand travel south. Daphne was use to wearing fairly long skirts but since her time with Harry and Tracey then she had opted for a shorter type, which was proving really helpful as she felt Harry hand slip under her skirt and into her already wet Knickers. Daphne bit her lip as she felt Harry's fingers dance over her virgin lips and dance over her small clit. It wasn't long before she felt one of his fingers push through her lips right up into her wet core. Daphne rocked her hips on Harry fingers, his cock would have been better, but Daphne knew Harry wanted to wait so she decided that she would settle for whatever he gave her. It wasn't long before Daphne arched her back off the desk and coated Harry's fingers with her sweet honey. She felt Harry slowly withdraw his fingers. Daphne wished that he could have kept them in there a little longer, but it wasn't to be. Seeing how Harry had given her some pleasure, then she wanted to return the favour. She quickly jumped off the desk then pushed Harry's back towards it. She then knelt down on her knees and unzipped his trousers. It wasn't long before she found her prize and she pulled his member out through his zip, before stroking him up and down a few times.

Harry closed his eyes and hissed, as Daphne continued to stroke him. He then felt the head of his member get wet and hot. He opened his eyes and looked down to see about two inches inside Daphne mouth. Harry gently placed his fingers into her golden locks and held her head in place gently while rocking his hips back and forward. Harry noticed that Daphne was starting to take more of his member into her mouth. Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. Daphne was sucking him off like no tomorrow. Soon he could feel that he was about to cum.

"Daphne I'm nearly there."

Daphne scanned her eyes upwards and began to suck more, soon she felt his member expand in her mouth and his hot sticky seed shoot down the back of her throat. Daphne swallowed the lot and then licked him clean to make sure she hadn't missed a drop. Once she was sure it was all gone, she allowed Harry to zip himself up, while she went to get dressed again. Once both teens were dressed the gave each other a small kiss, before leaving the room. Just has they had left a small pop appeared in the room and a small house elf appeared not looking too pleased as it cleaned up after the two teens.

**A/N: Okay there ends the chapter. So will Hermione forgive Harry? Will Pansy's advances get to much for him? Just have to wait and find out.**

**Big Thank you to gaschalk for proof-reading this chapter.**


	16. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Okay this chapter Harry and Hermione finally mend their relationship, and Harry discovers another dark secret the wizarding world has been keeping.**

**On way to Gryffindor Tower**

Harry had left Daphne just outside the Slytherin house entrance, and was now beginning to make his way towards Gryffindor tower, where he was sure Hermione would be waiting for him. He soon found himself at the main staircase, and slowly started to navigate a route to the tower. Due to the stairs moving by themselves he never ended up going back the same route, so he couldn't predict where the stairs would lead him. At several detours Harry finally arrived on the seventh floor. He approached the fat lady and showed her the Gryffindor ring, allowing him entry without giving a password. Harry walked into the common room and noticed Ron was sitting on the sofa by himself, his arm still in a sling. Harry thought he must have done a serious job if Madame Pomfrey couldn't simply mend the damage with a simple spell. Harry knew he had been out of order and he needed to make up for it. Harry felt around in his pocket for the item he was going to present Ron. He walked towards the sofa and noticed Ron was looking at him with fear. Harry sighed.

"Look Ron, I know what I did was out of order, I shouldn't have attacked like I did. It was wrong, you didn't know you were hiding Peter, but in my rage and anger I decided to take it out on you. Anyway to make it up to you I want you to have this. Seeing I won't be playing Quidditch this year then I don't have any need for it."

Ron's eye immediately widened as held out Harry hand was a limited edition Firebolt. His family would never be able to afford a broom like this, Ron took the broom then looked up at Harry. "This isn't trick right, you are actually giving me your Firebolt?"

Harry sighed before nodding his head. He then allowed Ron to take the broom and run up the stairs to their old dorm room, with the broom tightly in his hands. With his good deed done, Harry turned to the entrance to Gryffindor private quarters. He opened the door to see Hermione was sitting at the table doing her homework. Harry noticed that Pansy door was shut, and so assumed that she was inside her room. Harry walked up to the table before taking a seat next to Hermione. It seems he was still in the dog house as she didn't even acknowledge that he had sat down next to her. Harry hated it when the fought, he just wished it could just be him and Hermione, but its seems fate had dealt him a different hand. A hand full of complications.

"Hermione can we talk?" Harry waited, he noticed Hermione put her quill down then slowly turned to him. His heart immediately broke as it was clear Hermione had been crying quite recently. Harry hated seeing her sad. "Hermione I'm sorry for everything. I didn't expect things to go so pear shaped so quickly. Please you have to understand that I don't want all this. I would rather it just be us two."

Hermione listened as Harry carried on talking. She knew everything wasn't his fault, She could tell Harry wasn't lying when he said he didn't want all this drama. However, there was nothing that either of them could do about it. Hermione had been thinking about how she had acted recently, she had been a right bitch, but she couldn't help it. Someone had tried to take her Harry away from her, not to mention attempted to poison her. Still there was no excuse to take it out on Harry, who was only trying to make things work between all of them.

"Harry you shouldn't be the one who's apologising. I should. These last few days I have been a right bitch to be around. I have taken my anger out on you when I know none of this is your fault. We just have to accept that this is the hand that we have been dealt in life. I have also been giving serious thought to the Pansy situation and have decided that I shouldn't have put you in the position of choosing between me or her. It was selfish of me, and I just want to say that I am really sorry for everything. Please will you forgive me."

Harry smiled took hold of both Hermione hands. "Hermione there is nothing to forgive you for." With that he pulled Hermione up to her feet and kissed her. The two then found them ravaging each others mouth as they both failed to noticed the sofa behind them. Which they soon found themselves tumbling onto. However there kiss wasn't broken if anything it had become more heated. Both sets of hands began roaming over each other. It was clear both teens wanted this. Soon both had their shirts off Harry being bare chested while Hermione only had her bra on, but soon that vanished too. Harry rolled them over so that he was now on top and immediately took one of her breast into his mouth and began sucking. He had never done this before with Hermione, but seeing how she wasn't stopping him, he carried on. He soon heard soft moans coming from Hermione as her chest started to rise and fall in rhythm with his sucking. Harry's other hand began trailing down Hermoine flat stomach, until he came to the waist band of her school skirt. Which was soon being unlashed and being pulled off Hermoine, just leaving her in a pair of white cotton Knickers. Harry noticed Hermione pull his head up to hers, green stared into chocolate brown. Hermoine then rolled them over so that she was on top. She then slivered her body down his all the way to the waistband of his trousers. Hermione could already see by the tent in his groin area that Harry was begging for release. She unclipped his trouser then pulled them down, just leaving him in his boxers.

"Hermione you don't have to if you don't want too." Harry found Hermione finger on his lips, as her other hand began to stroke the bulge now in his boxers. Finally she pulled out little Harry and began to stroke it fully, his her small hands. She heard Harry hiss in approval and decided she was going to move on to the next step. She stroked him a few more them before lowering her head and opening her mouth and taking little Harry all the way in.

Harry groaned as his hands moved down to Hermione head, as he gently held it place as Hermione carried on moving her head up and down on little Harry. This had been only the second time Hermoine had done this too him, but god was she learning fast. Harry could sense he was close, he decided to let Hermione know. "Hermione I'm about to cum"

Hermione took that has her queue and she began to suck harder. Soon she felt little Harry expand in her mouth and felt Harry shoot his seed down the back of her throat. She then swallowed the rest and licked little Harry again to make sure none was left behind. Hermione suddenly squealed as Harry got up and pushed her down on the sofa. She felt her Knickers pulled down, and quickly tried to cover herself at being exposed to Harry for the first time. Harry gently looked up into Hermione eyes. "Hermione you trust me?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head and moved her hand out of the way so Harry could see her naked womanhood. Like many girls her age, she decided to keep it shaven so not a single hair was in place. Her back arched off the sofa as she felt Harry's mouth cover her virgin womanhood. She could feel the tip of his tongue roaming up and down her tight slit, sometimes his tongue would stay on her clit and then move back down again. Hermione was in heaven, whatever Harry was doing, she didn't want it to stop. She had never felt anything like this. Her legs then clamped around his head as she felt his tongue dive between her two virgin lips and right up inside her very core. Hermoine suddenly found herself moaning and wriggling around on the sofa. There was no stopping now, she screamed as she exploded all over Harry tongue. Slowly she started to come down from her high, with the slight jilt here and there. She wasn't sure if she would like Harry kissing and licking there but she was glad he did. She looked down and noticed Harry wasn't done, and like she had done to him, he making sure he was leaving nothing behind. Finally come up and kissed her inner thigh. "How was that?"

How was that, he was asking. Hermione was speechless, she had never felt anything like it. "Harry that was amazing. I love you so much Harry." She then pulled him up and kissed him, she didn't care that Harry had her taste in his mouth to her she found it kind of erotic. Unknown to both of them someone had watched the whole think. Pansy was peeping through the crack in her door. God she had never seen anything so hot. She prayed that hopefully she would be the one in Hermione place soon.

**Next Day**

Harry woke up to find himself still laid on the sofa. In his arm was sleeping Hermione still peacefully asleep. Harry smiled down at the angel now in his arms. He was glad they had finally sorted everything out. He laid there thinking about everything there was to come. It seems Hermione had already decided on Katie becoming Lady Gryffindor, that left Slytherin open as well as the Black title when it was time to be passed on. Harry hoped it would be a while before he had that title as he had no clue who could possibly fill the position of Lady Black. It seems Daphne was set on setting him up with her younger sister. Harry actually wished that Daphne was available but she was betrothed to Zabini. Harry looked down and noticed movement in his arms. He smiled as Hermione looked up at him. "Morning Hermione, sleep well?"

Hermione stretched in Harry's arm like a cat that had just woken up. She then gave him a small peck on the lips. "Morning yourself mister. And yes I slept very well seeing that we both ended up sleeping on the sofa."

Harry signed, once they had finished their little session last night, neither of them wanted to leave each others personal space. So Harry had used a summoning charm to summon his quilt from up stairs which they were now both tangled inside. Their small moment though was interrupted by Pansy coming out of her room.

"Hmm Sorry Lord Slytherin." Pansy tried to hide the blush now slowly appearing on her face. She walked back into her room before closing the door, leaving Harry and Hermione to finally get out of their improvised bed and get ready for the day. Once they were all dressed all three teens left the tower and made their way down to the great hall. However they found their path blocked by Flint and a few other fifth year Slytherin. "How much Lord Slytherin?"

Harry was rather confused by the question. "Sorry how much for what exactly?" Harry noticed Flints eyes trailed to Pansy who was doing her best to avoid Flints gaze. Harry was finally catching on. His eye flashed. "If you are referring to Miss Slytherin, then she is not for sell. In fact it disgust me that you are even asking." Harry had his wand out ready when they were stopped by Professor Snape.

"Put that wand away Lord Slytherin. Now all of you make your way towards the great hall, before I decided to deduct house points from each of you." Snape then walked past them and down the corridor. Harry waited to the coast was clear, before landing a right hook straight into Flint face. "That's a warning Flint, try something like this again and I will make sure I do more then just break your bloody nose. Pansy is not for sale and that is final." Harry then stormed past with Hermione and Pansy closely following him, leaving Flint to be seen too by his friends.

"Harry was that really necessary?" Hermione was looking at Harry with pleading eyes."

Harry stopped then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, Flint deserved what he got. I will not have anyone make such remarks about Pansy like that. She is a human being, not a piece of cattle. I thought you of all people would understand how I am feeling right now, especially with your believes that the wizarding world is backwards. What I am more angry at is why Dumbledore never told me this could happen. Honestly the old fool has too many secrets. Now you coming or not."

Hermione sighed and took Harry's arm, allowing him to lead her and Pansy towards the great hall, where their breakfast was waiting for them. Harry this morning decided that they were all going to sit at Slytherin table this morning. This had pleased Daphne and Tracy, however their other house mate were once glaring at them all. Harry ignored the glares, he was Lord Slytherin, he could do what the hell he wanted in this house. All were welcome as far as he was concerned. Harry then locked eye with the headmaster, what else was the old coot keeping to himself. Harry was planning to see him after breakfast and confront him with what had taken place earlier. He assumed all the selling of slaves had been abolished years ago, but now he wasn't so sure, especially with his confrontation with Flint this morning.

Once breakfast was over Harry made his way towards the staff table. He stood in front of the headmaster, not breaking eye contact with him. Harry suddenly felt a sort of tingling in his head, that was soon gone just as it had appeared. "headmaster if I may, I would like a word with you, about something that has taken place this morning. I will wait outside your office."

Harry then kissed each of his girls and made his way towards the headmaster office. He wasn't waiting long before Dumbledore came down the corridor. "Very well Harry, if you would follow me please."

**Headmaster Office**

Harry followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase and into his office. Once they were both inside, Harry took a seat in front of the headmaster desk, who was now busy feeding Fawkes. Soon though he was behind his desk. "Well Harry what can I do for you this morning?"

Harry decided to cut straight to the point. "Headmaster a few days ago, you told me the only way out of this slave bond was if Pansy died, however this morning a certain fifth year Slytherin who will remain nameless approached me asking how much I wanted for Pansy. Why did you not tell me that Pansy could be sold like some common cattle? I thought you abolished the slave trading laws years ago?"

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. He had seen the events that had taken place this morning within Harry's mind when he had confronted him at breakfast. He had watched how Flint had attempted to purchase Pansy, and how Harry had seen to it that the Slytherin never asked again. "Harry, I never told you because I knew how you would react. It is true the public slave trade was abolished by the Wizengamot, however that was public trading. There is no law that prevents lords trading in private. I have for years tried to close the loophole, but alas I was defeated each time. After all Harry I am only one man, you have to understand that many of the dark family are wrapped in tradition, and slave trading was extremely common before it was abolished."

Harry sighed the wizarding world was like a rotting onion, every layer peeled revealed more mould and nasty pieces. Harry was ashamed to be part of such a barbaric world. The wizarding world needed change and it needed it soon. Harry decided to drop the issue for now, he would start researching with Hermione to see what exactly could be done about the problem, as he was not going to have every male in school trying to purchase Pansy from them.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Harry. I know what you had just heard must be difficult to comprehend but that is the way things are done here in the magical world."

Harry looked up into the eyes of the headmaster. "There was one other thing I wanted to discuss, and I am going to give you the opportunity to gain back some trust between us. Is there anything else you are not telling me?"

Dumbledore slumped into his chair, Harry was giving him the opportunity to repair what damage had been done between them. However the knowledge he was holding back was not ready to be spoke of. Dumbledore lowered his head in disappointment. "No Harry I have told you everything."

Harry stood up from his chair and made his way towards the door. Just before he opened it he turned and faced the headmaster one more time. "I hope for your sake you are telling the truth headmaster, because if you are not consider all ties severed."

With those final words Harry left Dumbledore to his thoughts. The boy was just not ready to be told that he would have to die to rid the piece of Voldemort that now resided in him. Dumbledore thought back to how he had discovered Harry after his parents had been murdered and how he had come to realise how Voldemort had been surviving all these years. Harry was just not ready to be told he was living horcrux.

**Big Thank you to gaschalk for proof-reading this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**A/N: Please be warned that there are subjects in this chapter that some reader may find difficult to read. I apologise in advanced, if this chapter as offended anyone.**

**Gryffindor Suite**

Harry returned back to find Hermione sat on the sofa reading, while Pansy was at the table doing her homework. He still couldn't help but feel that Dumbledore was hiding something from him. Harry had seen the reaction in the headmaster face when he had asked if there was anything he wasn't telling him. The expression was one of worry and sadness. As if the one thing the headmaster was keeping from him was so painful to reveal. Harry shook his head, either way he had given him the chance and he had refused to say anything, so it was his own fault. He noticed Pansy looked up from her homework.

"Lord Slytherin, I just want to say thank you for earlier, you stuck up for me, when you didn't have too."

Harry waved the the thanks off. "Pansy there is nothing to say thank you for. Flint was out of line. Honestly I never knew how barbaric this world really was. I mean selling people as if there cattle is just plain wrong. When I take up my place in the Wizengamot, I promise you this. I will abolish the rule one way or another."

Next day was Saturday, it was the first visit to Hogsmeade. Harry sat down in the great hall for breakfast, he had arranged to spend the day with Tracey, Daphne and Hermione. Pansy had wanted to stay in the castle, so it was only the three of them visiting the town today. Once breakfast was over Harry and the girls waited by the main door to be signed out. All four of them climbed into one of the carriages and allowed it to take them into Hogsmeade. There first stop was the small book shops as they were all running out of quills and ink. Harry was paying extra close attention to see how all the girls were getting on. Especially as these three may soon be spending a lot more time together. Once they had finished getting their supplies and a few books Hermione had seen, they decided they would get a bite to eat from the Three Broomsticks. Once all four of them had found a table, they began to discuss everything that had taken place over the last few weeks.

**Hogwarts**

Pansy sat in the library. She had decided that one of the table right at the back of the library would be best, least here she wouldn't be noticed. Suddenly she noticed the door open and Flint was walking in with a few of her old house mates. She quickly grabbed the biggest book on her table and opened it up hoping the size of it would hide her face from Flints group. She peeked over the book and noticed Flint was looking over to her. Quickly she ducked down behind the book once more. While she was pretending to read, she heard the doors swing open. Carefully she peeked over her book once more. She sighed in relief as it seems Flint had left. She decided that the safest place for her would be Gryffindor suite. She gathered up her books and quickly made her way out of the library. However just as she walked past one of the corridor alcoves, she felt someone grab her from behind. Pansy tried to scream only for her mouth to be covered by a hand. She froze as she heard a familiar male voice whisper in her ear.

"If it isn't Potter little whore. I thought it was you in the library. Your master is not here to protect you now, and I have always been curious what was under these robes. Especially now your glamour as been shattered."

Pansy started to cry, but it was no good, no one could hear her, thanks to Flint having her mouth covered. She tried to squirm out of the fifth years grasp, only to feel a slap on her face.

"Try that again bitch, and I will make the experience ten times more painful."

**Later that day**

Harry and his girls returned back to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione split ways with Daphne and Tracey and headed towards the Gryffindor suite. The opened the door only to hear running water and crying coming from the bathroom. Harry dumped all the stuff they had bought in Hogsmeade on the sofa, then walked into Pansy room. The running water was coming from her own en-suite, so was the crying.

"Pansy are you okay?" Harry couldn't hear anything but crying. Harry knew he shouldn't but Pansy was his responsibility. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it. He was surprised to see it wasn't locked. He opened up the door to see Pansy was doing her best to scrub herself clean while crying. She was scrubbing so hard that her skin was nearly red raw. Harry then noticed the marks on her arms he could make out the marks of being restrained. Harry eyes glowed. He knelt down next to the bath and looked at Pansy. Her face was vacant yet the tears just carried on rolling down her face. Harry growled, how could he had been so stupid. He should never had left Pansy here on her own.

"Harry is everything okay? Harry what are you doing in Pansy on suite. Oh my god what happened?" Hermione had just walked in to the scene of Harry trying to communicate with Pansy. It was then she noticed the marks on Pansy's wrists. Hermione turned away from the sight, it was too much for her to handle. It was pretty obvious what had happened. Pansy had been attacked while they were in Hogsmeade enjoying themselves.

"Pansy I want you to tell me who did this to you? I know it must be difficult to talk about but unless I know then I can't help you. Was it Flint?" Harry noticed Pansy reacted when he had mentioned Marcus last name. They was all he needed to know. "Hermione can you watch Pansy? I know you two still don't see eye to eye, but I have to go confront the headmaster with this. I will try to be as quick as I can."

Hermione just nodded and took up the place Harry had just been beside the bath of Pansy.

**Headmaster office**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He was just reading a few letters when his door slammed open. Dumbledore wondered who had so rudely interrupted him. However when he saw it was Harry, he sighed. He was getting use to Harry just walking in when he felt like it. Dumbledore could tell by the young lord face that he was not best pleased.

"Good evening Harry. Can I ask why you have so rudely stormed into my office?" Dumbledore gulped as it seemed that was not the right think to say, as Harry leaned over his desk, his face a few inches from his.

"I want Marcus Flint expelled and removed from Hogwarts for raping Miss Slytherin. I arrived back at school to find her scrubbing herself in the bath, tears rolling down her eyes, and rope mark on her wrist and feet. "

Albus frowned. "These are serious allegations Harry. Have you any proof that Mr Flint was responsible?" After all many boys are well aware of Pansy situation."

Harry shook his head, was the headmaster being serious. Pansy had froze soon as Harry had mentioned Flints name. Not to mention the incident that had taken place yesterday with Flint trying to purchase Pansy. "Professor I asked Pansy who was responsible. Soon as the word Flint left my lips she froze up. She then began to scrub even harder. If that isn't proof enough then I don't know what is. Now will you deal with this, or do I have to deal with this myself. Don't forget I am Lord Slytherin."

Dumbledore sighed, and stood from his desk, he then walked around past Harry, before throwing some green powder into the fire. Just as he did Dumbledore spoke into the fire. "Professor Snape." It wasn't long before professor Snape appeared in the fireplace.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" Severus noticed the worry on the headmaster face. Severus then noticed Harry head was also in the fire.

"Bring Marcus Flint to the headmaster office now! He has raped Pansy, and I want to make him pay for it." The glowing green eyes were terrifying for Severus, he had only seen green eyes glow like that when Lily had been in a temper.

"Headmaster is this true?" Severus watched Dumbledore lower his head. "At the minute I am only going on what Harry has told me. However I think that it is wise to bring Mr Flint with you. If he has nothing to hide then he shouldn't have a problem coming to see me."

Severus stood from his desk and walked towards the Slytherin common room. He approached the entrance, and allowed the wall to slide apart before he walked into the common room. He spotted Flint cornering one of the girls. Severus decided that he would find out what had happened himself. He by passed Flints mental shields with ease. He then saw what had happened. That poor girl, if she didn't have enough to worry about, now this.

"Mr Flint, Pack your belonging now! We will then be going to see the headmaster. It seem Lord Slytherin warning was not good enough." Severus dreading to think what Harry was going to do to him once he found out Marcus had raped Pansy.

**Headmaster office**

Harry stood looking outside the window. The rain was pouring down, to think it had been a nice day in Hogsmeade, and now this had happened. Harry turned to the headmaster who was feeding Fawkes.

"Sir, how would a Lord deal with this situation outside of school? I mean is there any laws that I could use to make sure Flint suffered for what he has done. He has stolen a girls innocence against her wishes. There is no higher crime in my book."

Dumbledore, looked over at Harry, so young yet already so responsible. The truth was Dumbledore did know of a way to punish Flint, but it was far to risky to reveal to Harry. If he so wished then Harry could by all right issue a duel to the death, however Flint being some a dark family and being two years older then Harry, would have access to a wide range of spells and Dumbledore would bet that a few of them were not your average disarming spells either. No Harry had to be kept save, he still had his destiny to fulfil. Dumbledore was interrupted from his thoughts as his door opened to reveal Severus and Mr Flint. Dumbledore only had time to blink before he saw Harry lunge towards Marcus. Harry slammed the fifth year against the wall causing few portraits to fall down around his office.

"Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you Flint? Just had to go that one step further. Well let me tell you something Flint, I vow now to make your life a living hell. In fact you will be begging for death once I have finished with you."

Dumbledore used his wand to pull both boys apart. He then froze Harry in place. Dumbledore was certain the young Lord would go for Mr Flint again. "Now Mr Flint, young Lord Potter here as made me aware of an event that has taken place today. According to him you took Miss Slytherin against her will, and now Miss Slytherin has been left traumatised by the events taken place. So I will ask only once Mr Flint. Did you attack Miss Slytherin this afternoon?"

Flint looked around, he was cursing his luck that he hadn't obliviated Pansy of the events, now he was paying for his stupidity. Finally accepting his fate Flint shrugged his shoulders. "She is a slave big deal. All slaves are good for is a good fuc..." Flint never got to finish his sentence, some how, Harry had broken Dumbledore spell and now Flint was sent flying across the room from a powerful punch that no doubt Harry had channelled some of his magic through, as Flint was now stuck in the wall from the small crater he had created.

"Lord Potter I must ask you to please control your temper. I understand that you are upset, but beating Mr Flint up is not helping matters. Now unless you behave yourself then I will be forced to stun you. Severus could you please contact the Ministry and ask for Amelia to come here. This crime is too big for a simple school punishment."

Severus walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder into the fire. "Ministry of Magic. Amelia Bones." Severus waited until Amelia face appeared in the fire. She was rather surprised to see the face of professor Snape in her fire.

"Severus, what do I owe the pleasure of you contacting me? Amelia guessed something must have happened at Hogwarts, however normally it was Dumbledore who contacted her, or more recently the young Lord Potter.

"Forgive the timing Amelia, but I must ask that you bring some auror to the school. A student as been attacked. We have the one responsible in the headmaster office. His crime is too big for a simple school Punishment."

Amelia did not like the sound of that. She pressed a button on her desk, and spoke into her intercom. "Send in Auror Shacklebolt and auror Walters please." Amelia grabbed her robes and put them on, just then a knock was sounded on the door, in walked the two aurors she had requested. "Something has happened at Hogwarts and we are needed to investigate."

Amelia stepped through with her two auror's flanking her. She noticed the office was rather full and that the young Lord Potter was present once more. Her eyes then fell onto Marcus Flint. As a pure-blood she was invited to many dinner parties a few of been at the Flints residence. So she knew who he was. The question was why was he here. Amelia stood up straight and approached Dumbledore. "So Albus, why have you summoned me here. Severus said a student has been attacked."

"That right Madame Bones. Miss Slytherin was attacked while I was out in Hogsmeade today. When I asked Pansy what had happened, she couldn't speak, however once I mentioned Flints name she froze up. It didn't take me long to work out what had happened. Especially when Mr Flint here decided to try purchase Pansy off me yesterday."

Amelia attention immediately turned to Harry. Her eyes then locked onto Flint, she noticed he was doing his best to avoid any eye contact with her. Amelia didn't need truth serum to tell her he was guilty. "Kingsley arrest Mr Flint, Walters take his trunk, will question him at the ministry. Lord Potter I know this must sound difficult, but I need you to try get a copy of the memory from Miss Slytherin."

Harry lowered his head, as he watched Flint be led through the fireplace. How was he going to ask Pansy for the memories of what had happened. The girl was wreck, the last think she would want was for the memories of what happened to her to be brought up. Harry looked at the headmaster and Severus as they were both in deep conversation. Harry grabbed some powder before throwing it in and shouting out "Gryffindor Suite."

Harry walked out of the fireplace to see Hermione was sat on the sofa. Pansy was curled up beside her. Harry could see the fear of written all over her face still. Harry growled, in frustration. Only had he insisted she came with them, none of this would have happened. Harry gestured for Hermione to follow him upstairs, but soon as Hermione tried to move Pansy clung onto her. Now normally Harry would be shocked at this behaviour especially with what happened between Pansy and Hermione, but now he could understand that Pansy didn't want to left alone. "Hermione you sleep down here with Pansy. I will go get the quilt."

Hermione looked up and just nodded in understanding. She herself had no clue, why Pansy was holding onto her. After all this was the same girl who saw her as scum, and not worthy to be with Harry. The same girl who had attempted to poison her, yet here they both were sitting side by side. Pansy clinging to her like, as if her life depended on it. Hermione took the quilt from Harry and gave him a kiss before pulling the quilt over her and Pansy.

"Hermione, I need you to do me a favour. Amelia has Flint in custody, however she needs the memory of what took place. I thought as a girl then you might be able to relate to her and try retrieve it for me."

Hermione again just nodded. "I will try Harry, but Pansy is still shaken up over the whole deal, she wouldn't even sleep in her room on her own. Whatever Flint did to her as really traumatised her, but I will try, after all nothing would make me happier then to see that scum behind bars, for what he has done."

Harry walked towards the stairs. If he had his way then Flint wouldn't be locked in a cell, but be in a box six feet under. Harry was determined to make Flint pay for what he had done.

**A/N: Okay I know the chapter was rather topical, but there has been no real drama within the story so far. This will also give me a chance to interact Hermione with Pansy more. After all they are going to be spending the rest of their lives with each other, so they have to make up some time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is another chapter, please enjoy. Again please be aware there are references within this chapter to what took place in the last chapter. **

**Gryffindor Suite**

Hermione was fast asleep when she heard a scream. "No leave me alone, stop please!"

Hermione immediately opened her eyes and saw that Pansy was wriggling around in her sleep. It was quite obvious to Hermione that she was dreaming about what had happened. Hermione gently nudged her, which in turn caused Pansy to open her eyes. Hermione could see the bead of sweat running down her face, not to mention she was white as a sheet. Hermione suddenly found Pansy in her arms holding on to her for dear life. Hermione decided she would try a technique that her mother had used when she had a nightmare when she was little. She gently rubbed Pansy back, comforting her. "Its Okay Pansy. No one here. Just me and Harry. Your safe." The rubbing and soothing words seemed to do the trick as Pansy started to calm down. Pansy then lifted her head and looked at Hermione.

"Why are you being so kind to me Hermione? After all I nearly ruined your life." Pansy noticed Hermione look straight at her. Pansy could tell that Hermione was wrestling with her thoughts. Finally Hermione sighed.

"Yes you did try to ruin my life, however that was then. This is now. You have just been through a dramatic experience. One I would wish on no one. Doesn't matter what you had done, no one and mean no one deserved what you went through. Harry has decided that he isn't going to let this slide and he wants to find a way to punish Flint." Hermione noticed Pansy flinched at the name, she was kicking herself for mentioning it. She noticed Pansy settled back down into her arms.

"Hermione, thank you for being there for me. I didn't know there was anyone so kind out there. You and Harry are the perfect master and mistress for me. I am so lucky yet I feel I don't deserve such kindness after what I tried to do. " Pansy began to cry into Hermione chest, much to the surprise of Hermione, who again was comforting her. Suddenly both girls noticed Harry on the stairs.

"Is everything okay down here? I heard crying and thought I would investigate. How is she now Hermione?"

Hermione turned to Harry and shook her head. "Not good. I had to wake her up as she was thrashing around in her sleep. She was dreaming about what had happened, and she been holding onto me ever since. "

Harry leaned against the wall and sighed, he was feeling really guilty right now. Had Pansy not been forced to be his slave, then she would still be under her betrothed contract to Malfoy. Harry knew Flint would have never attempted this had she still been under that contract. This just made him feel worse. Not only had he been forced to take Pansy as a slave, but he had failed in protecting her when it mattered the most. Harry looked to the sofa to see Hermione and Pansy cuddling one another, at least the two were being civil now. "Pansy I know I am the last person you would want to talk to now, after all had I insisted you came with us to Hogsmeade then he would never had gotten a chance to touch you. However if I am going to be any help in making him pay, then I will need the memory of what took place. Soon as Amelia Bone as it, then she can start building a case against him."

Pansy lowered her head, she knew it wasn't Harry's fault, it had been her own choice to leave the safety of the tower, and she had declined to join them in Hogsmeade. Pansy looked up to see Harry had his head lowered. "Harry, I will provide you with the memory, however to make sure it isn't lost, I would like Madame Bones to take it herself."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He would talk to the headmaster in the morning about visiting the Ministry with Pansy. He would then enquire if there was any laws he could use to make sure Flint was really punished for what he had done. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss before heading towards the stairs.

**Ministry Of Magic**

Harry and Pansy arrived in the entrance hall of the Ministry. He had spoken to the headmaster at breakfast and had got his permission to leave school with Pansy so that they could see Amelia and give her the memory. Harry had also used the headmaster fireplace, to contact Amelia to let her know that they would be arriving this morning. Amelia had insisted that he and Pansy were escorted by two aurors who now stood in front of both them.

"Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter. My name is Wilson. Please follow me. I have been instructed to take you to see the head of DMLE. This is my colleague Thompson who will also be escorting you."

Harry acknowledged both auror's before following them towards one of the lifts. Harry groaned, the last time he had used these lifts he had nearly thrown up. Once the lift doors had opened, Harry and Pansy made there way inside, being flanked by both Thompson and Wilson. Once the lift was full the door shut and the lift again began to move up, down, left, right, forward, backwards until finally it stopped. Harry held his stomach he noticed the two aurors grin.

"You get use to it after while My lord. Now please follow us. The director his expecting you."

Harry and Pansy followed the two aurors down a corridor lined on either side with cubicles. They approached the main desk and watched as the girl used the intercom then waved them through. Harry and Pansy walked into the office to see Amelia looking over a file on her desk.

"Lord Potter, Miss Slytherin, thank you for coming. Wilson, Thompson you can return back to your duties now. Please inform Sarah that I am not to be disturbed for anything."

Both auror bowed before leaving the office and shutting the door behind them. One Amelia was certain the door was shut, she gestured for Harry and Pansy to take a seat. "As I said before I thank you both for coming. Especially you Miss Slytherin. I can't understand that this might not have been the best time to retrieve these memories, but until I do, then I can't officially put together a case against Mr Flint."

Pansy nodded in understanding. "Well anything to make sure he pays for what he has done to me. At least I might be able to sleep soundly tonight, knowing he is locked up in here. Please Madame Bones feel free to take the memory."

Amelia removed a vial from her drawer, she then walked around to the young girl and placed the tip of her wand to Pansy forehead. "Now just concentrate on the memory, I know it might be painful, but like you said with this evidence, then there is no way Mr Flint can lie about what happened." Amelia watched as Pansy concentrated and a silver strand attached itself to her wand. She then placed the strand in the vial and corked it, before using her wand to scribble on the label. Once that was turn she returned back to her side of the desk, and removed a form from her desk. "I need you to look at this and sign it also. Its basically a permission slip allowing me to view the memory. Normally I wouldn't need a form, however to the nature of the crime, then I need your permission to do so."

Pansy looked over the form. It seemed rather straight forward. She took the quill and signed her name before handing the form back to Amelia who filed away in her desk. "Now that has been taken care of. Is there anything you two would like to ask?"

Harry raised his hand, he had no idea why he had done it. Maybe being in class for three years had caused him to react. He waited until Amelia gave him permission to talk. "Madame Bones, although I am certain that you will do everything you can to make sure Marcus pays. I was wondering if there were any laws I could use to make sure he suffered for what he has done. I asked Professor Dumbledore last night and he said there was no such laws. However with recent events and professor Dumbledore keeping things from me, then I find that I don't truly trust his word."

Amelia leaned back in her chair. She then opened her desk and bought out a huge book. She placed it on the desk and then opened it and turned to a particular page. "Well you were wise to ask Lord Potter, as it seems Albus Dumbledore hasn't been truly honest with you. There is a law that allows a Lord to issue a duel to the death, however it comes with a great risk. You see if you challenge the accused and you loose then everything you own will be handed over to the victor. In this case Mr Flint. This would include everything including marriage contracts and all titles. The other option two is much more sensible and that is as you are head to at least two founders, then you have the right to change the verdict of the Wizengamot. So if you wanted, you could have Flint receive the kiss, even if the Wizengamot agreed to send him to Azkaban. Had Mr Flint been younger then it would be his head of house who would pay. However as Mr Flint is over 16 then by law he can be tried before the full Wizengamot. Of course the choice is your Lord Potter."

Harry slumped back in his chair. Amelia was right the first option was too risky. Especially Flint being older then him. With age came knowledge and no doubt Flint also knew some very dark spells, which Harry would have no clue how to defend himself. Harry for the first time in his life was grateful that he had both Slytherin and Gryffindor Title. This meant he could change a verdict from the Wizengamot. Harry decided to file that thought away for later. "Well I believe that is all we need to know. Pansy do you have anything you want to ask?"

Pansy looked at Harry then shook her head. Both teens then stood and shook Amelia hand before leaving the office. "Soon as we have a date for Mr Flint trial I will send you a letter. Miss Slytherin you won't have to attend if you don't want to. The choice is yours." Both teens thanked Amelia once more before leaving the office. They quickly made their way down to the auditorium of the ministry. They then both floo into the headmaster office.

Albus stood from his desk and looked at Harry and Pansy. "I trust Harry that you spoke to Madame Bones and delivered the memory?" Albus noticed Harry was frowning at him once again. Albus wondered why, however he soon found out has Harry began to lay into him.

"Headmaster, yesterday I asked you if there was any law that I could use to make Flint pay personally. You told me this was no such law. However according to Madame Bones, I had two options. One involved a duel to the death, however this carried a great risk. The other options was as I am Heir to two founders then I can change the verdict of the Wizengamot. I warned you sir that if you kept anything else from me then that was it. So now the bridge is truly burnt. Unless it involves my education, then I don't want anything to do with you sir. Come on Pansy, lets return to the tower we still have 20 minutes before our next class, and I for one would rather spend it in the tower then here with someone who continues to lie to me."

Harry and Pansy walked out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. It seems Harry was never going to trust him again which meant he wouldn't do what was required of him to complete his destiny. The wizarding world was now in great danger, and it was all his own fault.

**Gryffindor Suite**

Harry and Pansy entered the tower to see it was empty. Obviously Hermione was in class, so Harry and Pansy just fell onto the sofa. They had Potions and Transfiguration this afternoon, so Harry was making sure his kit was all ready for his lesson with Professor Snape. Pansy had gone to her room leaving Harry all alone. It was then he noticed Hedwig was waiting for him with a letter. Harry took the letter from Hedwigs beak. Harry opened it and to find it was from Katie.

_Hi Harry_

_I did want to speak to you personally. However what I want to say is kind of embarrassing. These last few weeks I have found myself attracted to you more and more. I know in the past we have had a sort of brother and sister relationship, but my feeling go now beyond that. They were cemented further when you saved me on the Quidditch field. I know I have already thanked you, but had it not been for your rescue then I most likely wouldn't be here writing this letter to you. I know you already have Hermione, Tracey and Daphne, however I did notice that one of your other titles were vacant. I was hoping that maybe you would consider me for your future Lady Gryffindor. I would really like to meet you later this evening so at least we can talk about the situation. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Katie._

Harry sighed and slumped against the wall. Of all the things he was thinking about this was the last thing on his list. Not that he wasn't attracted to Katie. But her timing couldn't have been worse. Harry then remembered not everyone was aware of what had happened to Pansy, so maybe Katie was just thinking it would be a good idea to talk to him about her feelings. Harry decided he would talk to Hermione and Tracey before making a decision. After all if Katie was going to be joining them then his two wives deserved a say in it.

**Library**

Harry sat at one of the tables and looked to the main doors to see Hermione and Tracey walking towards him, closely followed by Daphne. Harry had made sure that Pansy was back in the tower, before he decided to meet Hermione and the other girls. Now they were all sat down at the table. Harry passed the letter to Hermione and Tracey and watched his two future wives reading the letter. Once they had read the letter, they handed back to Harry.

"So Katie, wants to join us. Not exactly a good time on her part especially with what happened to Pansy. Tracey and I spoke about this a few weeks ago i noticed Katie as been giving you the eye lately. At first i was against it, however Daphne then explained the laws and we finally agreed that if another girl was going to join our little family, then Katie would be top of our list. So if you want to meet Katie and talk to her about it then I am fine with that. Tracey?"

Tracey looked at the letter again and then nodded her head. "Katie fine with me. She seems a nice girl and it is clear that you have a thing for her, but don't forget you need to start thinking about Astoria as well. After all she is to be your Lady Slytherin. So you need to start courting her as well."

Harry slammed his head on the table. "Okay one thing at a time. Katie first then I will think about Daphne sister. Honestly why does everything happen to me. All I wanted was a simple life, now I have two future wives, a friend with benefits a slave and now another two girls wanting to join."

Hermione took hold of Harry's hand, and looked him right in the eye. "Harry whatever happens we face it together. We are all in this together, including Daphne. We all know the laws of this world, you don't really have a choice. I'm Lady Peverell, Tracey is Lady Potter, which leaves Lady Gryffindor and Lady Slytherin. Which we now know Katie and Astoria want to fill. So I say go with it. Now get off that chair and go see Katie. That's an order from both your future wives.

**Hogwart Grounds Black lake**

Katie paced back and forth along the bank. We had received word from Harry that he wanted to meet her here. Katie mind was full of thoughts, was he going to accept her or reject her. Katie had tried not to come on to strong in the letter, but she couldn't help it. Katie then thought about the other girls Harry all ready had. Tracey was a nice girl, of what she had seen. it was clear by her attitude that she wasn't like many of the other Slytherins. The same could be said for Daphne, although Katie was still not sure how the Blonde Slytherin fitted in. Hermione she had known for the last three years, kind of a bookworm, however Katie had noticed a big change in Hermione this year, she seemed more relaxed where before she was always on edge and was also retreating into her books. Katie had tried a number of times to get to know Hermione, only for her to nose dive into book. She wasn't going to force someone to talk, especially if they didn't want too. Katie was pulled from her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"Sorry I am a bit late Katie, but I had to take care of a few things. So you want to sit here by the lake or go for a walk. Either option is good with me."

Katie blushed at Harry then took hold of the hand he was offering. "How about we take a walk around the lake." Both teens began to walk, at first there was a nervous tension between the two of them, however the further the walked the more comfortable that got with each other. Finally Harry decided he would start the conversation.

"So Katie, how are you? I know we seen each other a few times, but we never got a chance to talk properly. Especially with everything happening. So I got your letter, how long have you been having these feeling for me?"

Katie blushed a little before trying to hide her face behind her blonde locks. "Actually it started at the end of last year. Not sure what brought it on, but you know we sort of had a brother and sister relationship, well I started to have feeling for you beyond that. At first I thought it was just a crush, although normally I would crush on older boys. Not that you're too young far from it, but there something about you that sort of drew me towards you. I must admit when I saw you at the opening feast with three girls on your arms I was a little bit jealous, I actually began to think maybe us being together wasn't a good idea. Of course that all changed when you flew on the Quidditch field and rescued me. I knew then I would love no other. So to hear that you were not only the heir of Slytherin, but Gryffindor gave me new hope that maybe I could be apart of your life."

Harry grinned. Well, if I have to be honest I was crushing on you in my second year, I mean what boy my age wouldn't crush on you. You're smart, nice looking and kind as well. Of course I was confused at the time as I was also having feeling for Hermione, so decided I would just keep things simple between us. But as you already know I chose Hermione, however, I still have feeling for you too. Don't get me wrong I would have rescued any of my old team mates if they were in trouble, but when I saw it was you, well you know the story. No doubt Angelina has told you it a dozen times."

Katie blushed again and placed a lone strand of hair behind her ear. "Angelina wouldn't stop going on about it. She described it like a living fairytale. honestly I wonder sometimes what the girl reads, most likely some trashy romance novel"

Both teens began to laugh with one another. "Well I have spoken to Tracey and Hermione, they are happy with me offering you the title of Lady Gryffindor. Of course we will have to write up an official contract at Gringotts, and of course I would need to ask your father permission first.."

Katie paused Harry in mid sentence. "Already done. Sorry Harry but I just couldn't help myself. My father has said that he would be thrilled to write up a contract between house Bell and Gryffindor. So you don't need to worry on that front. Its just the case of you accepting me into your family."

Harry turned then sighed. He then dropped to one knee, Thankfully no one could see him and Katie, or this would be really embarrassing. "Katie Bell, although we have only known each other for three years, I asked if you will consider being my future Lady Gryffindor. I promise you will be treated no different to the rest of my wives. Katie Bell will you accept this proposal."

Katie giggled then pulled Harry up. "Very sappy Harry, but yes I would be honoured to be your future Lady Gryffindor. Now come here, I have wanted to do this for ages."

Harry took hold of Katie in his arms, and kissed her. The two then fell down into the grass and carried on kissing each other. Harry of course was careful where his hands went, especially this being his first real interaction with Katie. However soon both teens were caught up in the moment and hands began to wonder all over each other.

Meanwhile up in the Tower, Pansy looked on as she could see Harry and Katie on the verge kissing and messing around with each other. She wrapped both her arms around herself, she was worried after what had happened to her that Harry would think twice about wanting to take her and make her his own. Of course she had hoped that he would have been her first, but that wasn't to be. Pansy shut the window and climbed into bed. She then fell asleep thinking about Harry once more.

**A/N: Okay hope you enjoyed the chapter. From now on this is the only story i will be working on. Taking on too many at one time as taken a lot out of me. So for those waiting for my other stories. I'm sorry.**

**Proof read by gaschalk.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. First half will be a lemon the next half will be the trial of Marcus Flint. Please enjoy.**

**Ministry Of Magic**

It had been a week since Katie had joined the group and Harry thought she was settling quite well. The other girls had taken to her straight away, only one wasn't too sure of Katie and that was Pansy. Harry had noticed a huge change in Pansy since Katie joined the group. She had started to avoid him, and preferred to stick to Hermione and the other girls. Harry had put it down to her experience with Flint, and no doubt was having doubts about boys and there intentions towards her. Harry had also moved back into Slytherin dorm, as his week in the tower was over. He tried to invite Pansy back to her original house so she could stay in his suite, however she had insisted on staying in the tower with Hermione. What Harry found more strange was Hermione had been happy with this arrangement. So Harry had left Gryffindor Suite in Katie and Hermione hands while he moved back to Slytherin. Of course he got a nice welcome back from Tracey and Daphne.

Flash back

_Harry approached the entrance to Slytherin common room. He was wondering how everyone was going to react, after what had happened to Flint. Harry showed his ring to the serpent head sticking out of the Dungeon wall. The wall began to slide back revealing the entrance. He had only got through the door before he was pulled towards his suite by Daphne and Tracey._

"_Finally, you don't know how long Tracey and I have been waiting for this. You got a whole week to make up for Harry, and we are not leaving your suite until we are both satisfied."_

_Harry blinked, was Daphne and Tracey being serious? It seems they were as both girls grabbed him and led him upstairs to his master bedroom, where they pushed him onto the bed, and climbed onto it with him. He then watched as Daphne and Tracey looked at each other before winking. Daphne took out her wand and pointed at Harry's hand, so that they were stuck to the headboard. Harry tried to break free._

"_Hmm Daphne what are doing..." However Harry didn't get a chance to say anything else as Daphne placed her finger on his lips. She then stood up from the bed with Tracey. Both girls stood at the end of his bed grinning._

"_Relax Harry. Tracey and I just decided to put on a little show, to welcome you back. Now lay back and enjoy."_

_Harry wondered what sort of show however his eyes widened when Daphne and Tracey began to start kissing in front of him. Of course Harry had seen them do it before, but this was different, fact that they had made him helpless while they got to know each other more personally was really turning him on. Tracey and Daphne then turned their face towards Harry, both with their tongue entwined with each other. Harry had never seen anything so sexy. The girls then returned back to kissing normally. Harry could already see that Daphne was working on Tracey's robes, however what surprised Harry was when the robes had been removed. Tracey was just left in her bra and knickers, no shirt or skirt. It seems the two had been planning this for a while. Soon Daphne robes were also off, she too was in her bra, but this time instead of Knickers she had a cute thong on._

_Harry groaned in agony as Daphne began to move her hand over Tracey's breast, he then watched as she rubbed both of them and seductively started to pull the bra straps down off her arms, until both her b cup breast were on full display for Harry to see. Harry looked down and could see the tent in his trousers, these two girls were torturing him. However his torture got worse as Daphne began to suck on each one of Tracey's breast, she then peppered kiss all the way down her chest until she found herself on her knee in front of Tracey's knickers waistband. Harry noticed Daphne turned and grinned at Harry, before she placed her thin fingers into Tracey waist band and pulled her underwear down. She then helped Tracey step out of her underwear and threw them onto Harry._

"_Hmm just the way I like it." Harry hissed as he watched Daphne poke her tongue out and then run it up the length of Tracey wet slit. Harry could tell Tracey was enjoying it as she was ready to fall as Daphne continued to lick and suck on her sweet peach. Harry heard the moans from Tracey mouth. Harry noticed that Daphne had removed her tongue and was now using her fingers to pleasure her best friend. Harry watched as Tracey screamed as she experienced her first release. Tracey then pulled Daphne up and both looked at Harry._

"_What do you say Daphne. You think Harry suffered enough? Or shall we torture him a little bit more."_

_Daphne placed her finger to her lips, where Harry could still see a stray drip of Tracey girl juice on her lips. "Well I suppose he has been a good boy laying there. How about you look after him down stairs while I get his attention upstairs. Besides no offence Tracey, your tongue is great, but Harry parceltongue is unbelievable and I have missed it so much."_

_Harry then noticed Daphne removed her bra and thong before crawling onto the bed. She crawled towards Harry like a cat I heat. Finally she kissed him and then straddled his mouth which was now in line with her sweet peach. Harry didn't need a second invitation he found his arm could move once more and he wasted no time in pulling Daphne down onto his mouth. He then felt his robes parted and his trousers and boxers pulled down. He hissed as he felt Tracey's small hands wrap around his little Harry. While Tracey was seeing to him, Daphne was already beginning to buck on his mouth as his tongue wormed itself deeper inside her core._

_Tracey looked up and grinned, it seems Daphne was finally getting the pleasure she had craved for so long. Tracey had been told about her and Harry's hook up when they found out about Ginny and Luna, at first she had been a little bit jealous that Daphne had hooked up with Harry, but then she began to realise that it wasn't just about her Hermione and Harry, but Daphne too. Tracey looked down at her handy work. Little Harry was standing at full attention. Tracey stroked it a few more times before lowering her mouth. She noticed Harry hissed as his little Harry, vanished inch by inch into her warm wet mouth. Soon she had it half way in and she began to bob her head up and down, making sure her tongue swirled all over it. It seems Harry wasn't going to last long as she felt his little Harry expand in her mouth before it was filled with his warm seed. Tracey swallowed every little bit. Just has she had finished with Harry, Daphne screamed out in pleasure as she too had found her release. Tracey made sure she cleaned up, before climbing up beside Harry on the bed. The three shared a three way kiss before they all climbed under the quilt. Tracey on Harry's left while Daphne was on Harry's right. Both girls now in the arms of the boy they loved._

_End Of Flashback_

Harry was pulled from his thought as a deep voice shouted. "Your wand please Sir." Harry handed his wand to the guard, who weighed it. "Thank you Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter. My I ask the nature of your visit today?"

Harry removed the letter he had received from Amelia. Today Flint was going to face the Wizengamot and Harry was here to make sure Flint got what he deserved. Dumbledore had insisted they travel together as he was over seeing the hearing, but Harry had refused his invitation and decided he would go alone.

"Thank you My Lord. Basement three, chamber 10. " Harry bowed in thanks and then walked towards the Ministry lift. He stood with a group of witches and wizard who were also waiting. Once the lift had arrived he entered it and pressed his button. Many of the other wizard and witches were frowning at him. Obviously they were surprised to see a 14 year old going to a court case. Harry ignored the stares and watched as the lift plummeted until it suddenly stopped. The door opened to reveal the corridor filled with people many dressed in smart robes and wearing strange hats. Due to Harry's age he wasn't allowed to act as prosecutioner so he had roped in Sirius to represent him. Harry could see his Godfather dressed from head to toe, in the finest robes money could buy. He quickly walked towards him.

"Hello Sirius."

Sirius turned to see who had called his name. When he saw Harry his face broke out into a huge smile. "Morning Pup. You ready for this." Harry just nodded and allowed his godfather to lead him into the chamber, where they then split. Harry made his way into the gallery reserved for the heirs of the various heads on the Wizengamot. Pansy had wanted to stay at Hogwarts, so he was here on his own. However that wasn't going to stop him, from making sure Flint paid the ultimate price. Harry watched as all the Wizengamot took their seats. He noticed five seat were vacant two right at the back of the Wizengamot and three at the front. Harry then watched Madame Bones enter through the side door along with the Minister Of Magic and his headmaster. Harry stood with the rest of the court as one of the wizards announced the arrival of the Wizengamot and various other members. Harry then noticed Dumbledore stood up.

"This case is number 227. Marcus Flint Vs Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter. Auror's please escort the accused in."

Harry watched as two aurors left the chamber and then returned with Flint between them. They placed him in a chair, which seemed to come to life with chains when Flint was placed in it. Harry then turned to see Dumbledore standing once more.

"Marcus Flint, you have been brought before this council to answer for breaking law 667. You knowingly took another Lord's property and used it without the owner's knowledge or permission. Breaking such a law carries a minimum of 15 years in Azkaban. How do you plead?"

Harry noticed Flint was wrestling with his binds before shouting "Not guilty." Harry then noticed Dumbledore jot something down.

"So noted Mr Flint. Could I ask the representatives of the two party's to step forward."

A tall gentleman stood from the defence desk. "Mr Williamson. Legal council to the Flint family your honour."

Sirius than also stepped forward and bowed. "Lord Black, Godfather of Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter your honour. I will be representing my God son as he is not of age yet."

Dumbledore nodded to both representatives. "Very well Lord Black, you may go first."

Sirius when to his desk and removed several sheets of parchment. "Ladies and Lords of the Wizengamot, I stand before you today to prove that Mr Flint here is guilty of the charges brought before him. Two weeks ago Mr Flint here tried unsuccessfully to purchase the now Miss Slytherin formerly a Parkinson, from my God son. Who had acquired her through a slave bond for her actions against the future Lady Peverell. My Godson made it perfectly clear that Miss Slytherin was not for sell, and yet a day later, while my Godson was in Hogsmeade. Mr Flint knowingly kidnapped her and took her virtue against her will. Now I do not know how Mr Flint can deny the allegations when he has given a full confession under truth serum to the head of the DMLE." However it just proves what a sickening individual he is.

"Your Honour I must object. Miss Slytherin was Lord Peverell's slave, so why was she left behind at the castle. As a slave she has to do anything her master says. Why was she not with her Lord and master at the times of my clients suppose actions. Had she been then this event would have never supposedly taken place. I feel it is Lord Peverell's own fault for leaving his property behind knowing anything could have happened to it."

Harry's neon eyes glowed green. How dare this creep describe Pansy as an object. She was a human being and deserved to be treated like one. Yes Harry had left Pansy in the castle, but it was out of her own request that he had done it. Just because she was his slave didn't mean he was going to treat her like one. Harry carried on listening as the two councils argued.

"Your Honour be as it may that my Godson left Miss Slytherin behind. He did so because she asked him too. My Godson does not believe in treating Miss Slytherin as an object, but as a human being. The fact still remain thought that Mr Flint used Miss Slytherin without Lord Peverell permission and in doing so as clearly violated law 667. By Law Miss Slytherin still belongs to Lord Peverell."

Harry noticed many of the Wizengamot members were talking among themselves. Finally Dumbledore called for silence. "Mr Williamson, although your point is valid, Mr Flint did violate law 667, and knowingly took Miss Slytherin against her wishes and more importantly without Lord Peverell permission. Lord Black you may continue."

Sirius bowed to Albus. "Thank you your honour. I put this question to Mr Flint. Did you knowingly take Miss Slytherin against her wishes and in doing so took her virtue from her?"

Flint again tried to wrestle, he thought his council had Potter at it being his own fault for leaving Pansy on her own. However it seems it didn't work he had still broken law 667 in the eyes of the Wizengamot. Flint looked into the cold black eyes of Lord Black.

"No I did not. She is lying. Pansy has always wanted me, even when she formally Parkinson. Of course I knew of the contract between herself and Draco Malfoy and did not want to get involved with her and risk House Malfoy coming down on me like a ton of bricks."

Sirius grinned. "Really so you are saying you lied under truths serum, when you admitted to Madame Bones and two of her aurors that you had taken Miss Slytherin against her will. If I remember correctly you said this and I quote. "She is a slave, all slaves are good for is a good fuck." Were those not your exact words Mr Flint?"

Marcus growled. However before he could argue. Sirius had already started again. "Lord and Ladies of the Wizengamot I now bring before you Exhibit one. A memory retrieved by Madame Bones from Miss Slytherin last week. I must warn the Wizengamot now that what you are about to see may be upsetting and vile. If you would please all un-cork your vials and place the memory copies in your bowls in front of you, and please review the memory."

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know anything about this. Only Madame Bones was to see the memory. Harry decided he would question his godfather about this afterwards. Soon Harry noticed several members of the Wizengamot had pulled their heads out of the bowl. Several were white as a sheet, one was even on the verge of throwing up. Harry turned his attention back towards Sirius.

"As you can see Lord and Ladies. Not only is Mr Flint here a liar, but he is a danger to the general public. I ask that you deal with him accordingly. The prosecution rests its case."

Albus was still white as a sheet, how had he allowed such an attack to take place in the school he was headmaster of. His head sank as he knew now that he had failed in his duty of protecting those within his school. "Mr Williamson do you have anything else to add?"

Williamson sat stone faced in his chair. The memory had been a real curve ball, that he had not been expecting. He had assumed it would be Marcus word against Miss Slytherin. Now though that point was useless as the Wizengamot had seen the memory for themselves. "No your honour, the defence as nothing more to add."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well members of the Wizengamot you have heard both sides of this case, and even when the evidence is stacked up against Mr Flint, he still tries to lie. I ask now that you each cast your vote. In front of you is two holes, one with guilty and one with not guilty. I ask now that you place the tip of your wand into the hole that you wish to vote for." Albus waited while the voting took place. Soon the figures were showing up in front of him. "Mr Flint, this council finds you guilty of all charges. Therefore you will be sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban..."

"I object!" Albus turned to see Harry was standing up in the heir box. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he had a funny feeling what Harry was about to do. However Albus had to try talk him out of it. Revenge was the path to darkness. So was hate. Albus had already allowed one boy to walk down that path and he was now the Dark Lord the wizarding world feared.

"Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter. My I ask why you have interrupted me in mid sentencing of Mr Flint." Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes pleading that he didn't do this. However it seems all was lost when he heard Harry say.

"As Heir to at least two founders, I wish to change the sentence of Mr Flint. Not only did he take Miss Slytherin against her will, but he also tore away her very virtue. A crime which in my book is of the highest caliber. What good is sending Mr Flint to Azkaban when in 15 years he could do it again. Not to mention Miss Slytherin will have to live with knowing that her attacker was still out there. That is why as Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor. I demand that Mr Flint receives the Dementor kiss, for his crimes against Miss Slytherin and the Ancient Noble house of Peverell."

The gasp in the court room was deafening. Harry noticed several flashes of camera were snapping his picture as he stood in the stands issuing Marcus Flint fate.

Dumbledore aged fifty years. "Lord Peverell, do you really think such a punishment is correct for the crime that Mr Flint as committed? The kiss is only used if someone has murdered another witch or Wizard and only then if they are a serial offenders. The kiss for a crime such as this is madness."

Harry neon eyes glowed. "With all due respect Chief Warlock Dumbledore. As Heir to house Slytherin and House Gryffindor, I have the right to change your sentencing of Mr Flint, and I say he will receive the kiss and die for his crimes against my house and Miss Slytherin."

Albus frowned at Harry. Finally his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Aurors will you please go and get a dementor and bring it here. Lord Peverell is correct as heir of two Founders then he does have the right to change my sentencing. Marcus Flint this council condemns you to death and your execution will be carried out immediately.

"No you can't do this to my son Albus. He is my direct heir. If he dies so does House Flint when I die. Please!"

Dumbledore looked sadly at Lord Flint before shaking his head. "It is out of my hands Lord Flint. Your son decided to go against house Peverell after being warned several times. His actions are his own fault, and in doing so must suffer the consequences."

Just as Dumbledore had finished the chamber doors opened up to reveal two aurors escorting a Dementor to the chamber. The creature was in a see through box. The crowd shrieked at being so close to the foul creature. Dumbledore lowered his head. This was it, there was no turning back now. "Aurors will you please free Mr Flint and escort him to the box. Lord and Ladies if you do not wish to see the execution then I ask that you leave now." Dumbledore waited while half the court cleared. Once everything was back in order. Dumbledore ordered for Flint to be place in the box. Albus looked to the stand to see Harry was looking directly at him. The court was filled with a loud male scream as Marcus Flint soul was consumed by the Dementor. Dumbledore watched the lifeless carcass fall out of the box and watched as Marcus's father run down to his side and began to cry over the death of his son. He then turned to see Harry turning his back on him and walking out of the court with his robes billowing behind him.

**A/N: Just little snippet to show you how ruthless Harry can be. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now that Harry is back in Slytherin house, expect Astoria to enter in the fun.**

**Proof-read by gaschalk.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is chapter 20. I hope you like it.**

**Madame Bones Office Ministry Of Magic**

Harry sat waiting in Madame Bones office. He had asked to see her and his Godfather after the trial, as he was still not happy with the fact that Pansy's ordeal was seen by the entire Wizengamot. Harry then thought about the sentencing and how his headmaster had tried to get him to change his mind. Honestly it is no wonder so many death eaters got away with what they did in the first war. They should have all been executed. After all it was their own fault for following Voldemort in the first place. However knowing the headmaster he saw the possibility of redemption in them. Harry didn't want to know how many families suffered due to the headmaster believe that murderer and rapist could be redeemed. Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to hear the door open.

"Lord Peverell, thank you for waiting. So may I ask what you wish to speak to both of us about? I would have thought you would have been happy that justice was served to Mr Flint." Amelia walked around to her desk and took a seat. She gestured for Sirius to also take a seat next to Harry.

Harry paused for a minute. "Madame Bones, I wanted to ask you, why you never informed Miss Slytherin about the possibilities of her memory being seen by the entire Wizengamot. As far as she was concerned, you were the only one who was going to view the memory."

Amelia lounged back in her chair. "Originally we had hoped to keep the memory out of it. Had Miss Slytherin arrived with you then we could have called her to stand to give us the whole story under truth serum. However that wasn't to be. Sirius and I knew that Mr Williamson was an excellent lawyer, so we had to have something that would have thrown him off his game. As you know the Memory sealed Mr Flint fate and prevented Mr Williamson from defending Mr Flint."

Harry shook his head. "That still doesn't give you the right to show such a memory on a mass scale. Miss Slytherin trusted you with that memory."

Amelia went to her drawer and pulled out the signed contract. She then handed it to Harry, who looked at it. Harry wondered why Amelia had given him this. He then noticed she gave him a magnifying glass to look through. Right under Pansy Signature was a load of small print. One of the paragraphs really threw him.

"_Should the memory need to be shown to anybody involved with the case,this includes lawyers, members of the Wizengamot or any other professional individual then I give my permission for them to view it also."_

Harry handed back the contract, he was fuming. "Rather underhanded don't you think? Even If Miss Slytherin did sign it, this paragraph should have been visible to the human eyes. I am more upset with you Sirius, you didn't mention once this memory was going to be used in the case. Even with all your preparations."

Sirius bowed his head in disappointment. "The reason the knowledge was kept from you was because we knew you would have acted like this. In fact had you known about it before then you would have tried to make sure the memory was not used. This would have given Flint and his lawyer a big advantage."

Harry sighed, Sirius was right, it had been the memory that had confirmed Flints fate. Still that didn't make it right.. Harry was brought out of his thought by Amelia speaking.

"My Lord, if I may, the use of the memory in the trial, may be the least of your problems. I understand the auditorium is filled with journalist, waiting for you to answer questions, on why you saw it fit to go against the Chief Warlock and the rest of the Wizengamot in their sentencing of Mr Flint. I personally stand right behind you. Miss Slytherin had something that could never be replaced taken away from her, and Mr Flint deserved to suffer. However not all in the wizarding world are open minded like myself and a few others."

Harry groaned. "Great so I do something that I feel is justified, and the rest of the wizarding world is going to brand me as the next Dark Lord. So what was I suppose do, allow Flint to go to Azkaban, then when he is released he goes does it again. Another thing, why is Mr Flint on the Wizengamot anyway. If I remember correctly he was one of the wizards Peter Pettigrew mentioned. Speaking of the rat what happened to him?"

Amelia sighed. She had hoped to avoid this chat. Peter had managed to escape a weeks ago, and the Minister had insisted that it was all kept under wraps. To avoid a public scare. In doing so there was no one to give evidence against the other Lords, and some how every piece of evidence had vanished. "Lord Peverell, Mr Pettigrew escaped last week. We are not sure how he did it, but we assumed somehow he used his animal form to escape. In doing so his evidence was lost with him. That is why Lord Flint and the rest of the Lords have been reinstated. It was decided to keep the escape under wraps as the Minister didn't want to scare the public."

Harry's eyes glowed. "When exactly were you going to tell me this? The fact that Peter not only framed my Godfather, he was also responsible for my parents death. If anyone deserved to know that the rat has escaped it is me. Also what do you mean all the evidence as vanished? How is that possible. You and I witnessed the confession first hand."

Amelia sighed. "All evidence is stored within the Ministry vaults. Someone gained access to the vault and removed all the evidence against Mr Pettigrew. We believe it was Dawlish. He has also vanished."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything he had done to see that Peter was captured, he was now free and every piece of evidence against him had mysteriously vanished. Harry's eyes then widened. "Madame Bones who else was informed about Pettigrew's escape?"

Amelia again lounged back in her office chair. She was looking at Sirius. She could see that he was not very happy with the situation, but for some reason he was keeping quiet. Amelia looked at Harry. "The only one who knew, were The Minister, Miss Umbridge his advisor, myself and the chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore.." The word had just left her mouth and already Harry was out the door.

Harry stormed down the corridor of cubicles. "Why that sneaky old bastard. Is there no limit to his dishonesty. A week he had known and yet he had not mention one thing to me. Wait till I get through with him, he won't know what hit him." Harry had forgotten that the auditorium was filled with journalist, soon as he walked out of the lift they all surrounded him like a pack of wolves.

"Lord Peverell, Emma Hanson. Of Witch weekly. Tell me did you sentence Poor Mr Flint to death, because you were jealous of his outstanding good looks."

"Lord Peverell, Rita Skeeter from The Daily Prophet. "You're representative in court mentioned that you wanted to treat Miss Slytherin as a person, instead of an object. Does this mean she will be joining your ever growing list of female companions."

Harry paused. Where the hell had Rita learnt about all his female company? Granted they would know about Tracey and Hermione, but no one else. Just what was Rita getting at anyway? Harry decided to investigate.

"Excuse Miss Skeeter, but would you mind explaining that statement. The only two girls I have at present is my future Lady Peverell and my Future Lady Potter. It is true that I am head of House Gryffindor and House Slytherin, however I have not even began to think that far a head. After all I am only fourteen year old. I gained Miss Slytherin through a slave bond, because of her useless excuse for a father didn't want to pay for her actions. So he took the easy way out and disowned her. If and what I decide to do with her has nothing to do with you or anyone in the wizarding world."

"You just mentioned that you think Lord Parkinson was a coward for disowning his daughter. Is that because you don't agree with the laws of our world. After all it seemed you're more then willing to break the rule and go against the Wizengamot orders when you sentenced Marcus Flint, a fine pure-blood boy to the Dementor kiss."

Harry was doing his best not to hex Rita Skeeter on the spot. "An outstanding, pure-blood boy, are you kidding me. He goes rapes someone and you call him an outstanding pure-blood boy. I removed a dangerous individual from our streets. Mr Flint is not one to learn from his mistakes, and would have attacked someone else on his release. Not to mention the gold I have saved the Ministry who now do not have to worry about looking after him. If you ask me, everyone of those who supported Voldemort … There were gasp as Harry spoke his name. "As I was saying those supported Voldemort in the first war, should have been tried under truth serum and then executed for their crimes. I mean let me put this to you all, how much of your taxes each month is going towards their up keep in Azkaban? The hard gold that you all work for, just to be used to feed murderer and rapist."

Harry noticed a few of the journalist and people gathered around him, were thinking on that point. So Harry decided to carry on anything to turn the attention away from him and his private life. "This government complains about being broke, yet they could make back their looses by executing those who deserve it. Now if you excuse me I really must get back to Hogwarts, after all I am still a student and need to complete my education."

**Minister Of Magic Office**

Fudge sat looking at the huge crowd below his window. He was suddenly interrupted as his advisor came running in. "Good Morning Minister, and how are you today." Fudge turned to see his advisor, a rather pug looking face woman who had the figure of a toad. She was dressed from head to toe in pink.

"What is so good about it Madame Umbridge. A future head of our world was executed today, and Dumbledore stood idle as a boy of no more than 14 sentenced the young lad to death. I now have Lord Flint on my case. He has now refused to fund my campaigns, honestly I have no idea how I will ever be elected next year.

Umbridge walked around behind the Minister, before placing both her hands on his shoulders. She began to rub gently. "There, there, Minister, cheer up. It so happens that I have a plan how to deal with the young Lord. He has just been bad mouthing this government and saying we have failed in our duties. He is saying that instead of using the public gold to keep prisoner alive in Azkaban, then we should execute everyone within Azkaban. Such a statement like that could be seen as if the young Lord wishes to overthrow this government and make it his own."

Fudge sat up, and turned to his advisor. "Are you mad woman. This boy is not just any Lord, he is heir to two founders not to mention head of two Most Ancient Noble Houses. The boy is a powerhouse, and you expect me to drag his name through the dirt. The idea is public suicide."

Doles went back to rubbing the Minister shoulders."Ah Minister, that didn't stop us from destroying all the evidence to do with the Pettigrew case, did it. The Boy was about to destroy our very world with the amount of heads he had discovered who were in service to He-who-must-not-be-named. Had he succeeded then the Wizengamot would be empty by now. All we need to do is take things slowly, we could destroy his creditability over a few years, it doesn't have to be all in one go. You forget that many of the heads you saved now owe you a debt of gratitude. Call in their debts by asking them to fund your future campaigns and support you. It's the least they can do after you saved their heads."

Fudge laid back in his chair. "I forgot to ask you Doles, what happened to Mr Pettigrew?" Fudge noticed a scary grin appeared on his advisor face. The grin was almost feral.

"You don't need to worry about him any more Minister. He was thrown through the veil as you instructed. He will be no problem any more."

Fudge nodded, and then looked up at his advisor. "Very well Doles, have a letter sent out to all the heads who were listed, I will throw a dinner party this Saturday, and asked that they support me as Minister. As for you, seeing you did such a beautiful job of covering up the whole Pettigrew case, then I leave the Young Lords reputation in your hands, but remember it can't be traced back to me, or I would be ruined."

Doles smiled once more. "Very good Minister. I will take care of the young Lord. He will not be bothering you for a while I sure you." Doles then left the office of the Minister. She had a lot of work to do.

**Hogwarts Headmaster Office**

Harry walked out of the fireplace to see that the headmaster had been waiting for him. "Good afternoon Harry. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying so we can chat a little."

Harry looked right at the headmaster, he could tell Dumbledore had been planning what he was going to say. However Harry wasn't going to give him the chance to speak.

"Oh we will talk alright sir. Firstly what gives you the right to try sway my decision in the Wizengamot this morning? Secondly when were you going to tell me that Peter Pettigrew had escaped? According to Amelia you have known a full week now. Thirdly what is it with you and redemption. These are murderer, rapist and god knows what else, yet you would rather extend the olive branch to them. I bet you now that if I went through every record of the Ministry, every release will involve the accused re-offending again. There is only one way to deal with these scum bags and that have them executed, instead of leaching of the government. Many of them are beyond redemptions headmaster. Yet you still hold out hope for them. Why, why do you believe they deserve saving?"

Albus paused for moment. Harry had given him a lot to digest and he had to make sure each of his answers were able to argue the various points the Young Lord had made.

"Firstly Harry, I tried to stop you in the Wizengamot, because I didn't want your hands stained with blood. I didn't want you to be responsible for the death of a misguided young man, who had his whole world ahead of him, but alas it seems your heart was filled with so much anger and hate that you wouldn't be swayed. Anger and hate is not a good combination to have in one's heart Harry. Another student of mine gave in to the anger and hate and now he is the Dark Lord Voldemort. I tried to prevent you today as I didn't want you following the same path. As for your second question. I felt the escape of Peter Pettigrew was to much of a burden to place on your shoulders Harry. Do you realise this year you have spent more time out of the castle instead of in. You have been side tracked by events that a fourteen year old wizard should not have to face Harry. Now onto your third point. Everyone deserves a second chance Harry. You say redemption is useless, yet you see it before your own eyes in Professor Snape. He was a misguided boy, who allowed his heart to be consumed by jealousy and hate of your father. That alone led to the break up of your mother's friendship with Professor Snape. This made Professor Snape become a guarded individual Harry, and we all know what path he chose. Yet after the death of your parents he saw the light and now is on the right path... Albus dodged a spell as it whizzed past his head. He looked into the eyes of Harry, the old headmaster for the first time in his life was scared for his own safety.

"HOW DARE YOU, USE MY PARENTS DEATH AS SOME SORT OF BEACON OF LIGHT FOR SNAPES CHANGE OF HEART! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU." Instruments all over the office were beginning to shake. The Tower window suddenly shattered outwards. Things started to blow up all the way around the headmaster office.

"Harry please stop, this is doing you no good. You're destroying my office. Maybe using the example of your parents death was a bad decision on my part. I apologise Harry please stop and calm down. I only have your best interest at heart Harry, nothing else."

Harry had used so much magic that he was starting to feel light headed. Suddenly, just like that he collapsed. Everything returned back to normal. The various instruments stopped exploding, and everything was calm once more. Many of the portraits were fluttering around in their frames. They had never seen such a display of magic in one so young. Albus immediately moved to Harry side. He checked his pulse and could feel he was still breathing. Dumbledore sighed in relief. He then threw some powder into the fire place, and called out. "Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey." Albus watched as the nurses head appeared in the fire.

"Albus what can I do for you. Good Lord what has happened to Harry, Bring him through quickly." Albus wasted no time and levitated Harry's body through the flames where Madame Pomfrey took over and levitated Harry towards his own private bed. Once he was resting, Madame Pomfrey, began to use her wand to scan over him.

"The Poor dear. His magical core is almost depleted. Albus what happened? Why is Harry in this condition."

Albus slumped into the chair nearby. "Its all my fault Poppy. We were talking and I said something that upset him. Upset him such to a point that he completely lost control of his magic. I must inform his various ladies immediately. Oh Poppy what have I done."

**A/N: There you go even Harry can use too much magic sometimes. How will the cover within the Ministry effect the future of this story. You will just have to wait and find out.**

**proof-read by gaschalk.**


End file.
